DinoZaurs Infinite Loops
by Black Omochao
Summary: 65 million years is nothing in the face of eternity! Time goes round and round again, when will it stop? Who knows! But Kaito, the Dino Knights, and anyone else caught in these insane loops will just have to deal with it, and hopefully not go insane. Welcome to the Infinite Loops!
1. Chapter 1

**And here's another compilation of a series I got started looping into the infinite loops! DinoZaurs, definitely an obscure one, though as you can see here there is a category for it, there just aren't very many stories for it…**

 **Before anyone ask, doing these loop compilations does not take time away from when I would update my other fanfics-these little loop snips are written in-between the time when I would write regular fanfiction and I'm not even the only one writing them(if you see a name next to the number, that means someone other than me wrote the snip).**

 **If you'd like to join in on writing snips, the DinoZaurs snips(and most other dinosaur related series) are based in the Jurassic Loops thread. Now here's the rules of the infinite loops copied and pasted from that thread!**

• **One person in a Loop, often the main character, is an Anchor. They are the person who first starts time looping.**

• **There is always at least one Anchor present in a given Time Loop snippet, though it may not be the local one.**

• **The standard pattern for a loop is that the Anchor (and whoever else is Looping there) come to awareness in a loop at a particular point in the story. From there, events will play out as influenced by the Loopers present, acting with the benefit of their foreknowledge, until either a predetermined end point is reached or all the Loopers have copped it.**

• **To be Awake is to be aware of the time loops (that is, to have gone back in time this time.)**

• **The Anchor is the only character guaranteed to be Awake. Even after others have started looping, it is mostly random as to whether they will be Awake this particular loop.**

• **Crossovers, fusions, and alternate pasts can also take place. It is perfectly possible, for example, to have the characters Awaken into a loop which conforms to a fanfic universe rather than reality.**

• **Loops do not have to be in chronological order, but it is strongly preferred that they not require a mutually contradictory order (where A must be before B and B must be before A.)**

• **Just about every Looper is very, very stir crazy.**

 **All copyrighted material belongs to its owners!**

 **1.1**

"Oh isn't this exciting children? You're father helped design the Dinotarium you know."

"Huh?" Kaito dropped the video game in surprise and stared blankly as it fell to the ground and broke.

"Kaito, I wanted you to put the game down but not like that," Kaito looked over at his mother whom was giving him a concerned look. But he was having a very hard time processing what was happening at the moment.

"Wait… what's going on?"

"You don't remember?" his mother placed her hand on his forehead. "Are you getting sick? Do you have a fever?"

"Well this is it everyone: The Dinotarium. It's the largest museum in the world that's dedicated totally to dinosaurs, as you can see we used an entirely new concept for the outer shell and uh…"

"I wanna go inside and see dinosaurs. Can we go in now?" Kaito's little brother Ronnie tugged on their mother's hand.

"But… this is just like that day," Keito muttered as he looked between his family members. As his family started to discuss when they would go in a thought struck the young teen. "C-could it be?"

"Shouldn't we be going inside to - Kaito? Where are you going!?" Kaito ignored his mother's calls as he ran up and into the building.

"Hello there and welcome to the - hey!?" Naomi was caught off guard by Kaito rushing passed her and into the exhibit.

"They're here… they're all here," Kaito stared at each other the fossils in disbelief.

"Well young man, you certainly seem fond of dinosaurs," Kaito looked over at Naomi as she entered and smiled at the exhibits.

"… You have no idea," Kaito muttered while staring at those fossils - the Dino Knights. He didn't know how… but he had come back to that day… the day that he first met them.

.

"Kaito, we're leaving now."

"You go on ahead… I'll catch up."

"Oh… alright then, though you seem to have gotten a bit obsessed with these fossils."

"Don't worry about it dear, the boy's just got a large interest in dinosaurs-can't blame him," Kaito's dad assured his mother as they left. After his family was out he looked around to make sure Naomi wasn't in the room before he turned to Tyranno with a serious look on his face.

"Tyranno, I don't know if you can hear me. But you need to wake up. The Dragozaurs are coming back, and only you guys can stop them!" Kaito looked up at Tyranno, searching for any signs of movement.

"Hmm, you seem rather worked up," Kaito jumped at the voice and turned to see Naomi looking at him. "I'm happy to see someone so interested in the exhibit I put so much work into, though I do wonder what you were just talking about."

"Oh, don't worry about it Naomi, it was nothing," Kaito assured as he waved his arms. Naomi looked at him strangely for a minute.

"Hm, I don't recall ever telling you my name young man," Kaito mentally kicked himself for that - he couldn't go telling anyone he had already lived this day, at least not anyone other than the Dino Knights and maybe Rena and Rick. Everybody would think he was nuts…

"Well… you did, when I came in you introduced yourself," Kaito lied quickly. Naomi paused as she thought about this.

"I don't remember that… hmm… well I suppose if you know my name that's all the proof I need. So what would your name be?"

"I'm Kaito… There's are some really fascinating fossils," Kaito looked over the Dino Knights once more, hoping that they would wake up soon.

"Yes, would you like to get a bit closer?" Naomi smiled at what she assumed was Kaito's enthusiasm for natural history - though in reality Kaita's interest stemmed from a much more personal place.

"Yes," Kaito answered without hesitation as he approached Tyranno's leg bone.

"Go on, you can touch him if you'd like." At Naomi's words Kaito nodded before he wrapped his arms around the bone and closed his eyes.

"Tyranno… please. The Dragozaurs are coming, you need to wake up…" He whispered before he looked up at the fossilized reptile for a few seconds… and then a twitch.

" _Dragozaurs… the earth needs… us,_ " Kaito smiled as he heard the familiar, yet faint voice.

"Um, Naomi could I… be left alone with them for a few minutes?"

"What, why on earth?" Naomi questioned Kaito with a raised brow.

"Please, I won't do anything to them. I'd just…" Kaito looked back up at Tyranno, unsure of what he could say to convince her. After a moment Naomi smiled and shrugged.

"Oh well. You certainly seem passionate, I'll give you a few minutes."

"Thank you, you won't regret it!" Kaito waved Naomi off, and then turned back to the Dino Knights as they began to glow.

.

"Yum! All this delicious life-force! Ripe for the taking!" One of the dark goldish colored tyrannosaur - like Dragozaur drones shouted as it gulped down the liquid life-force pouring from the stone, along with its fellow Dragozaurs.

"At this rate we'll be able to drain this planet by ourselves!"

"Hold it right there Dragozaurs!" The Dragozaurs found their feast interrupted by the appearance of seven biomechanical, prehistoric, skeletal creatures - and a human teen riding on the red tyrannosaurus's back.

"You won't be taking our planet's life-force now or ever! The Dino Knights will always stop you!" Kaito shouted as he slid off of Dino Tyranno's back.

"What!? The Dino Knights!?" One of the Dragozaurs took a step back in fear.

"W-we thought you were asleep!" Another called out.

"Well, thanks to this guy here - we woke up a little early," Tyranno stated as he gestured his tail to Kaito. "Kaito, you better get back."

"Yeah, this'll probably get ugly," Dino Stego added as he stepped over.

"Right!" Kaito nodded as he stepped away to watch the fight -that he knew the outcome of.

"Get them!" A Dragozaur shouted as they charged. Dino Tyranno roared.

"Dino Tyranno! Power of the Ancients!" The skeletal tyrannosaurus's body flipped and opened up to form his humanoid knight form. "Silver sword!" He pulled his weapon from his tail and took a battle stance. "Dino Knight ready! Let's do it!" The other Dino Knights followed Tyranno's lead.

"Dino Brachio! Power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight ready!"

"Dino Stego! Power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight ready!"

"Dino Sabre! Power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight ready!"

"Dino Ptera! Power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight ready!"

"Dino Tricera! Power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Beautiful, this Dino Knight is ready!"

"Dino Mammoth! Power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight ready!"

"Wow… it's just as amazing as I remember," Kaita muttered to himself as he looked at all of the Dino Knights in their knight modes. The Dino Knights made quick work of the Dragozaur drones, just as they had the first time - Kaito watching the whole thing with a nostalgic smile. "Tyranno! All of you!" The Dino Knights - now shifted back into dinosaur form - looked over at the approaching human as the life returned to the forest. "You saved me - everyone. Thank you."

"We should be thanking you Kaito," Tyranno said as he looked down at the smaller individual.

"Yes. We don't know how you knew of us, or the Dragozaurs. But we thank you for the wakeup call," Brachio said while looking down at him.

"Well… the thing about that is…" Kaito looked away for a moment… he did want to tell them about him already living this… but he wasn't sure how to approach the issue.

"Ah, whatever," Sabre ran over to him eagerly. "However you knew, it doesn't matter - let's all welcome our first human friend, Kaito!" the other Dino Knights gave their greetings and Kaito couldn't help but smile again.

"Nice to meet you all…" Kaito nodded - he knew he would need to approach the issue at some point, but for now he was just going to appreciate having them back. He also wondered how he was going to bring this up to Rena… and they would have to meet Rick all over again. Each bridge would be crossed when he came to it.

 **1.2**

"I hear someone coming! If they get near here they'll see Tyranno!" Rena said worriedly as she, Kaito and the aforementioned Dino Knight stood before the fossilized Toro and Centro.

"Hold it," Kaito held up his hand to calm Rena before turning to Tyranno. "Don't go anywhere Tyranno. Let's just explain things to him."

"What makes you think that's a good idea!? And what do you mean him!?" Rena looked at her friend like he was crazy, but Kaito gave her an assuring smile.

"Just trust me," he looked up at Tyranno whom stared back at the young human for a moment, before nodding.

"Alright. I'll stay."

"… I hope you know what you're getting us into," Rena sighed. The sound of horse hooves got louder and Kaito looked over at the path expectantly.

"Hey what are you - What the!?" Rick came in riding his white horse but his horse backed a bit and he froze up at the sight of the biomechanical tyrannosaurus skeleton standing before him along with two people his own age.

"Hi, Rick. This might sound weird but my name is Kaito, this is my friend Rena-"

"Hi…" Rena waved awkwardly.

"And this here is our good friend Tyranno," he gestured up to the Dino Knight whom bowed his head slightly.

"Pleased to meet you."

"He's a Dino Knight, they protect the world from life-force sucking aliens called Dragozaurs. And they're powered by these," he held up his Dino Dagger. "They're called Dino Daggers, anyway I'm sure you have one as well and you can use it to wake up your two friends there that are also Dino Knights called Toro and Centro."

"… What?" Rick stared at Kaito blankly.

 **1.3**

As the strange loops in time continued to repeat Kaito had learned how to work through most of them - and a good deal on what events he should allow to happen and what he could prevent. Overall despite the fact that he didn't understand what was happening to him he at least had comfort in consistency.

"The Dragozaurs should be just over here!" Kaito called while pointing ahead, riding on Tyranno's back. He had just gotten the Dino Knights to wake up again and was leading them to where the Dragozaur drones would be drinking the life-force.

"I can't wait to sink my claws into those drago - dorks," Sabre said confidently.

"Well don't rush in too fast. I want to give them a good pecking too," Ptera added as she flew overhead.

"We'll all get in on the action, it'll be a team effort," Stego said simply and the others nodded.

"Hey Dragozaurs! You better stop, the earth is under our protection!" Tyranno called ahead - the drones looked over and backed up.

"D-Dino Knights!?" Kaito smiled confidently at the start of the familiar battle while sliding down Tyranno's tail… still, were the Dragozaurs acting a little different?

"Tyranno!" a deep voice suddenly called out as lightning flashed in the sky - the Dragozaur drones backed up a bit more.

"That voice?" both Kaito and Tyranno muttered before a serpentine form appeared in the sky and slithered through the air towards them.

"It's time for out rematch Tyranno!"

"Gigano Dragon!? He's not supposed to be here yet!" Kaito shouted out in shock-the Dino Knights looked at him in confusion but their attention was drown back towards Gigano as he came in for a landing.

"Power of the Dark Crystal!" the biomechanical Chinese dragon shouted before his body folded up and formed his humanoid knight mode and dropped to the ground. "I've come to face you Tyranno! And this time only one of us is leaving alive!"

And that's how Kaito learned that the time loops were not so consistent…

 **1.4**

The first thing that Tyranno became aware of was that he had regained consciousness. The second thing was that he was a fossil in the Dinotarium again.

" _What on earth..?_ " he stiffly moved his skeletal neck to look around the museum through his empty eye sockets and spotted his fellow Dino Knights -back on display as if they had never left. " _Did Kaito, Rena and Rick get us back here? How? Even if they did I shouldn't be aware right now unless…_ "

He turned his skull skyward as he processed how he could possibly be in this situation.

" _Is there another threat to the earth? How long has it been..?_ "

"Tyranno," The fossilized Dino Knight froze up at the familiar voice and glanced down as Kaito walked in and looked at all of the Dino Knights. Kaito seemed to notice Tyranno's movement and smiled. "Oh good, you're already aware. Quick, you all need to get up! The Dragozaurs are coming!"

" _The Dragozaurs!? But they were defeated… even if Drago Wing broke his promise how could_ they pose a threat without their leader?" Tyranno's faded voice gained volume as the other fossilized Dino Knights looked at their leader in confusion as they regained consciousness. Kaito looked at Tyranno with interest and decided he needed to speak with him… but there were other manners to deal with first.

"Never mind that! We need to stop them before they drain all the life-force from the area!"

.

After the first battle with the Dragozaurs had been won - again. And Kaito had been introduced to the Dino Knights he called Tyranno over to a corner away from the other knights.

"Kaito… what's going on? Why does this seem like the first day we met? Kaito smiled fondly at the large rex and patted his metallic bone leg.

"I honestly don't know what's going on Tyranno… time's repeating."

"Time… is repeating?"

"Yes. Not sure how it's possible but I've experienced the same cycle of events over and over quite a few times… with some variation. Whatever," he smiled at Tyranno again, and the Dino Knight could see a few tears forming in his human friends eyes. "Tyranno… I've been so lonely. I thought I was going to go mad, but now… I'm so happy to have you with me," he hugged the dinosaur's leg as Tyranno just stared down at him.

"… Kaito… I don't really understand. But I'm here for you."

 **1.5**

Kaito found himself outside the Dinotarium with his family again. He muttered something to himself before hurrying towards the building, hoping that Dino Tyranno had his memories, or perhaps that one of the other Dino Knights gained their memories too

"Kaito!" he stopped and turned at the call of his voice and was surprised to see Rena skating over, she didn't usually come to the Dinotarium this early…wait.

"Rena!" he called her over. She skid to a stop and looked at him with a confused face.

"Kaito, do you know what day it is!?"

"Rena - before we take this conversation anywhere else, does the name 'Dino Knights' mean anything to you?"

"What? Of course it does Kaito! But wait…"

"Oh, hello Rena! What are you two talking about?" Kaito's mother called over to the two of them, Rena looked unsure of what to say but Kaito stepped in.

"Just dinosaurs mom! Rena and I are going on ahead inside!" he pulled his friend along before his mother could have a chance to reply.

"Keito, really what's going on?" Rena questioned as she was pulled towards the Dinotarium.

"I'm not really sure myself Rena - but we can discuss it later. Right now we need to get the Dino Knights to wake up so they can stop the Dragozaurs!"

"What!? But the Dragozaurs left, and the Dino Knights turned back into fossils!"

"As I said; I'll explain all I know later!"

 **1.6**

Kaito entered the museum and looked at the fossils that were secretly the Dino Knights - another defeat of Diamond Ryugu, another return to the first day… There didn't seem much variation this time around yet - wait, did Tyranno look a bit bigger?

.

"My name is Roxy, so you don't really know about the loops yet?" Tyranno's replacement had gotten Kaito alone after she and the other Dino Knights had defeated the Dragozaurs, her knight form was similar to Tyranno's, though a bit larger and more feminine - it was mostly identical.

"Loops? You mean the time loops me, Tyranno, and Rena have been experiencing… though Tyranno and Rena don't always have their memories…" Kaito looked to be in thought, Roxy patted his head with a kind smile.

"Then it looks like you're the anchor, I'm going to need to explain this all to you…"

"I can tell I'm going to have a headache soon… I hope Rena is aware this… 'loop.'"

.

"Tyranno! Face me now so we may prove who the greater warrior is!" Gigano Drago shouted as he came flying towards the current leader of the Dino Knights who stood protectively before her team and the kids. "Power of the Dark Crystal!" Gigano Dragon assumed his knight form and glared at Roxy, whom was still in Dinosaur form.

"Come now, transform with so we may battle on even ground!"

"How about instead I give you some Fusion Flare you space - invader life - sucker!" Before Gigano could really process what 'Tyranno' had just shouted at him he found himself being attacked by a miniature nuclear explosion. "… Man that guy was annoying!"

The other Dino Knights, Kaito and Rena just stared in shock.

"… Kaito?"

"Yes Rena?" Kaito looked at his friend, whom thankfully was 'awake' this loop, so they just needed to explain things to Tyranno next time…

"If we ever see her again after this loop, remind me never to tick her off."

 **1.7**

Dino Ptera felt… odd. It wasn't a bad feeling, in fact it was sort of… familiar? A feeling that she hadn't had for a very long time. She was… breathing?

' _Am I dreaming? It feels different then last I was dormant._ '

As Ptera opened her eye something else came to her attention - she had eyelids - she had skin.

"I'm… flesh and blood?" Ptera looked at her green scaled wings in astonishment, she looked around and found she was in some kind of cave on a cliff; in a nest with… hatchlings? Memories drifted into her head that confused her even further - these were her children, and they were living in the Great Valley - a safe - haven for leaf-eater - wait she didn't eat plants? She was pretty sure her kind were carnivores.

"Mama? Are you ok?" She looked over and noticed one of the hatchlings looking at her with concern, she searched her strange new memories for a name and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm… fine Petrie, mama just had a… very odd dream," Petrie gave her a suspicious look but said little else before declaring he was going to hang out with his friends, to which Ptera kindly let him, though made him promise to be back by supper and to be careful.

.

"Have I somehow returned to the age of dinosaurs?" Ptera was perched on a tall tree overlooking a large part of the valley-the rest of her children had gone off to play around and she was confident the valley was safe enough to allow them - even if she found the new memories of being a mother strange she still didn't want harm to befall any hatchling of hers - or any child in general.

"Even if that were the case, things seem odd… very different. My diet has been completely altered, and I don't remember any place like this existing for herbivores."

"Mama!" Ptera looked over and spotted Petrie flying over to her, she could see some young dinosaurs that she identified as his friends on the ground nearby.

"Petrie, did you need something," Ptera asked with a kind smile.

"Not really, me was just wondering… are you feeling a little loopy?"

"Loopy?" Ptera questioned in confusion. "I… have been experiencing some things that… well my memories are a little off, but its fine. Don't worry," Petrie stared at her for a minute before an understanding smile formed on his face.

"Mama, me think you should come down and talk. There's some things you might be interested in learning."

.

"Wait, so time is repeating?" Ptera questioned as she looked at the young dinosaurs.

"Yes," The one Apatosaurus called 'Littlefoot' nodded his head as he looked up at her.

"But… this isn't a repeat of what I've experienced before, it's just like I was stuck into someone else's place or something?"

"Well… that kind of thing can happen too. It must be strange since this is your first loop. But it gets easier, next loop you'll probably be back in your own world," Littlefoot assured.

"It's all just a lot to take in, I mean I've lived for millions of years- though I was dormant through most of it, but still I could hear things, and I've never heard anything like this…" Ptera looked at her body again and smiled a bit. "Still… it is nice to be flesh and blood again, it has been so long, I think I'll just enjoy the peace of this place for a bit before I have to go back and deal with the Dragozaurs."

"Peace… um, about that," The Triceratops named Cera muttered looking away. Ptera looked at her suspiciously.

"… We're going to have to fight something, aren't we?"

"Well… you're not going to need to…" Littlefoot said briefly.

"Try and stop me!"

.

"Gotta admit, she's not bad," Cera commented as they watched Ptera fight off a sharptooth in knight mode - which was a bit strange looking with fleshy pterosaur bits as opposed to metallic bones covering the robotic parts.

"Yep yep yep, she doesn't seem to need any help right now," Ducky commented as Ptera threw her tail-boomerang and knocked the sharptooth out. Spike nodded.

"If she get in over her head though, we step in, right Littlefoot?" Petrie looked to Littlefoot whom nodded in agreement.

"Of course - but only if it's necessary."

 **1.8**

"It would take more than the entire loop to explain all of the ways you are wrong right now," Tricera blinked at the voice before he looked at the crowd of Rhino's … and spotted a small, orange Triceratops approaching.

"Another Triceratops!?" he looked around for a minute before he realized something. "Wait, haven't I been here before?"

"Isn't this when we went to Africa to find your relatives?" Sabre questioned, just as confused.

"They aren't your relatives!" The small triceratops shouted in aggravation. "Rhinos are mammals!"

"Mammals?" Tricera scratched his head.

"Like me?" Sabre questioned - all of the Rhinos nodded. "I'm starting to think these Rhinos just nod to anything…" the Rhinos nodded again.

"This is your first loop isn't it?" The small Triceratops questioned and both Tricera and Sabre looked confused.

"Loop..?" Tricera tilted his head. The smaller-organic triceratops sighed.

"Ok, first of all my name is Cera - and you are?"

"Um… I'm Dino Tricera," Tricera stated, before turning to Sabre.

"I'm Dino Sabre."

"Ok…" Cera did not look very impressed with the names-then a realization struck. "Wait, would you two happen to know someone named Dino Ptera?"

"You know Ptera?" Tricera looked surprised.

"Tricera! Sabre!" Kaito called as he and Rena came running over to get Tricera and Sabre to help fight the Dragozaurs, they were surprised to see Cera. "A triceratops?"

"An organic one," Rena pointed out. Cera sighed.

"Hey, do you either of you two know what 'looping' is?" Tricera's sudden question surprised Kaito and Rena more than the small, triceratop's appearance.

"Wait… Tricera, you're looping?" Kaito asked.

"Me two I guess," Sabre shrugged his shoulders.

"… We're going to need to call Tyranno and Ptera," Rena muttered.

"Oh, good you can explain this to them. If you'll excuse I think some of my friends are here too. So I'll be off. My friends and I will probably check in on you later, so see you then," Cera sped off before Kaito or Rena could ask her anything. Leaving the four to just stare at each other. Finally Tricera spoke.

"So… Dragozaurs?"

"Dragozaurs."

 **1.9**

"Dino Knights! Transform and roar on!" The other Dino Knights, as well as Kaito and Rena stared blankly at Tyranno for a few seconds - even the Dragozaurs they were about to fight looked confused.

"… What?" Sabre was the one to finally question their leader's words after a few seconds.

"Tyranno?" Kaito looked up at the Dino Knight in concern as he sweatdropped(How that was possible for a biomechanical skeleton was another question all together).

"… I had a loop as Optimus Prime."

 **1.10**

"Excuse me, but is your name Kaito? It is isn't it?" Kaito looked at the familiar appearance of Kira - normally he would just dismiss the deceptive shapeshifter but…

"… Yes. That is my name. Who are you and how did you know that?" Kaito didn't know what exactly he planned to do at this moment - but he had an idea and he at least wanted to see if it could work out.

"Oh, my name's Kira! I just moved here, I'll be transferring to your school next semester," Kira answered in her deceptively cheerful way - Kaito knew what she said was a lie, he knew why she was here.

"Cool, hey would you like to hang out with me and my friend?" Kira looked a little surprised that Kaito had suggested that before she had a chance to, but quickly smiled and nodded.

"Oh sure! That would be great!"

"Ok, but maybe you should dry off first," Kaito pointed out her soaked clothing like he had the first time, and Kira tried to distract him to look away. He humored her so she could wring herself out before they continued.

"It's so lonely not knowing anyone, you'll be my friend. Right?" Kira said with pleading eyes and Kaito couldn't help but sigh - honestly how had he not seen through her act the first time?

"Sure. I don't see why not."

"Oh this'll be great! I've never had a boyfriend before!" Kira latched onto Kaito's arm as he expected and he sighed again.

"That's not what I said, but come on let's go see Rena."

.

"Hi Rena!" Kaito called over to his friend that was sitting on the bench as she did in baseline - she was awake, and that was either going to make this much easier… or much harder.

"Oh, hi Kaito - " Rena stopped her sentence when she spotted something she hadn't seen in a while: Kira hanging off Kaito's arm, just like the first time she had seen her in baseline.

"This is Kira, she's new here," Kaito gave Rena a look telling her to play along. "I thought maybe you two girls would like to get to know each other."

"For a girl she looks an awful lot like a boy," Kira giggled as she hung onto Kaito, Rena glared at her but this time Kaito beat her to the punch.

"Kira, that's not a nice thing to say. If you want to be my friend you need to treat my other friends with respect," Kaito stated firmly. Kira stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you Rena," Kira apologized, though both of them knew it was fake. Rena quickly pulled Kaito away from the other girl.

"Excuse us for a moment," Rena pushed Kaito to the spot where she spoke to him the first time Kira had shown up. "What are you doing Kaito? I thought you were just going to ignore her from now on?" Rena whispered to her loops anchor seriously.

"Look, Rena. I know this seems strange but…I want to try something," The both looked over at Kira whom was staring off into space with contemplative look.

"What exactly do you think you can try with her?"

"Look Rena… this might be the biggest gamble I've ever taken. But I think she can change."

"Change… her!?" Kaito shushed Rena before she yelled something else. Kira looked over at them for a second, before shrugging and looking around some more. "Kaito, have you lost your mind? She's a Dragozaur."

"She's a kid," Kaito countered firmly, Rena gave him a confused look. "Look, I know she works for Dark Dragon, and she's here to steal our Dino Daggers - but… she doesn't know any better. She was just created, I've seen the backup of our loop in the hub, and the way she behaves… she just wants her father to be proud of her."

"Her father?"

.

Kira's first plan obviously ended in failure just like in baseline - other than the childish nature of kicking Kaito to take his Dino Dagger, Rena was with them this time so she couldn't get him alone giving her even less of a chance to act. And the Dino Knights really didn't need any assistance in dealing with Dark Dragons Dragozaur drones.

Though failure to procure the Dino Dagger wasn't really at the forefront of the shapeshifter's mind at the moment.

"Wow this stuff is good! What is it!?" Kira questioned as she happily licked her ice cream cone with Kaito and Rena sitting beside her with their own cones. Kaito couldn't help but smile a little at how she seemed to genuinely enjoy the frozen treat, Rena herself seemed a little surprised.

"So, you've never had ice cream before?" Kaito smiled. But then got a serious expression, it was getting to the time where he knew he needed to make a bigger change. "Kira… don't do what you're planning."

"Huh?" Kira almost dropped her ice cream as she looked over at Kaito. "What are you talking about Kaito?"

"I hope you know what you're doing," Rena muttered to Kaito as she backed off a bit.

"I mean, don't try to take our Dino Daggers to Dark Dragon," Kaito spoke seriously.

"What!? Dark – who - now? I don't know what you're talking about Kaito!" Kira looked like she was going to panic at any moment.

"Kira, he's not going to be proud of you or reward you even if you succeed. You're use to him will be done and he'll get rid of you," at this point both Kira and Kaito had dropped their ice cream and Kira was backing away.

"H-how did you?" she muttered as she stared at the boy wide-eyed.

Despite Kaito's efforts to stop her here, she flipped out and managed to steal his Dino Dagger… leading to a confrontation very similar to baseline. But after Dark Dragon's defeat…

.

"Sorry your plan didn't work out Kaito," Rena sighed as after they watched Dark Dragon vanish.

"You tried to do a good thing Kaito… but sometimes it just doesn't work," Tyranno assured the boy. Kaito looked ahead of them and spotted something.

"I wouldn't be so sure, look," he pointed and the Dino Knights and Rena grew weary seeing a small swarm of Dark Dragon's Gloom Bats, but were surprised when they converged and formed back into Kira whom sat on the ground. "Kira!"

"Kaito?" she looked at him briefly and sighed. "You were right, Dark Dragon would have had me destroyed… What are you going to do with me?"

"… I want to try being your friend, for real," he held out his hand and Kira looked at it warily.

"… How do I know you won't betray me like I did you?"

"Just shut up and take his hand Batgirl!" Rena called over with her arms crossed, she was herself having a hard time believing Kaito might have actually gotten Kira to change.

"You shut up Tomboy! I was just about to," Kira called back angrily. Rena glared at her but Kaito ended the argument by simply pulling Kira up. She looked at him for a second before sighing again.

"I really don't know what I'm supposed to do now…" Kira muttered, Kaito patted shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll help you," he glanced at the Dino Knights who nodded, then at Rena who looked away stubbornly for a moment, but eventually gave a small smile and nodded.

"… So, can we get more ice cream?" Kira asked after a moment with a bit of excitement in her voice and Kaito couldn't help but laugh.

 **Next loop**

Kira awoke midair, feeling disoriented. What had happened? She was with the Kaito, Rena, and... Rick? And they were with the Dino Knights. The Dino Knights turned back into fossils and…

*SPLASH!*

Kira's thoughts were interrupted by her hitting a fountain. The same way she had first come to earth.

.

Kaito rode his bike, expecting Kira to show up at any moment - after last time he was confident he could reform her again. However he was surprised when Kira caught up to him like normal, but didn't have a deceptive smile on her face.

"Kaito!" she called, he stopped his back and looked at her distraught expression.

"Kira?"

"Kaito! What's going on? The last thing I remember the Dino Knights beat Diamond Ryugu and got turned back into fossils and… this all seems familiar and…"

"Kira… you remember?" Kaito stared at her in disbelief for a moment. "We've got to tell the others."

.

"Rena!" Kaito called out to his friend sitting on the bench, she looked over and wasn't as surprised to see Kira with him considering what had happened last time. However what did surprise her was the fact that she wasn't hanging off of him like usual. "Kira has something she'd like to say to you."

Kira approached cautiously and the two girls stared at each other for a moment.

"Um… Hey Tomboy," Kira waved nervously, Rena glared at her for a moment, but smirked, recognizing the nickname.

"Good to see you Batgirl."

"We need to tell the Dino Knights we've got another looper," Kaito grinned as he pulled out his Dino Dagger, he glanced at Kira for a second. "… You're not going to try and steal my Dino Dagger, are you?"

Kira laughed a little and shook her head. "Of course not Kaito - we're friends. And Dark Dragon's a jerk! Though you are going to have to explain these… 'loops' to me."

 **1.11**

"Take that back Tomboy!"

"Well it's true, you dumb Batgirl!" Kaito winced as he came upon the arguing Kira and Rena - this loop Kira actually was human and had just moved here - in fact there didn't seem to be any Dragozaurs at all this loop. Even though - strangely - the Dino Knights still existed.

Actually it seemed that everybody knew the Dino Knights existed and didn't care… but that was irrelevant to what was happening now.

Rena was in her skating gear and Kira had her wings and tail out as she hovered in front of her- both glaring at each other.

"What exactly are you two fighting about?" Kaito questioned as he stepped over to them. The two girls blinked when they noticed Kaito, but quickly went back to glaring at each other.

"Kaito! Tell this ice cream - loving shapeshifter that there's no way she could beat me in a race!"

"Kaito! Tell you're stupid tomboy friend that there's no way skates can be faster than wings!" Kaito groaned as the two growled at each other-it seemed that ever since Kira started looping these two couldn't go one loop without getting into _some_ kind of argument. Their friendship was definitely an odd one, and one where Kaito often found himself having to play mediator. Still, this argument…

"… You two are really bored, aren't you?" Kaito muttered, though the two didn't seem to hear him.

"I could skate circles around you!"

"I could fly… hexagons around you!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Yes it does!"

"Enough!" Kaito finally snapped, causing the two arguing loopers to look at their anchor in surprise. "Why don't you two stop arguing and just have a race to settle this?" Rena and Kira stared and both took on a thoughtful position.

.

"Ok, here are the rules of this race!" Sabre stood before the group. They stood in front of the museum with the feline Dino Knight standing in front of the door. "You will be racing from here, to Kaito's house. You will both be following a straight path in your chosen form of transportation," He glanced between Rena whom stood in her skating gear, Kira whom was hovering above the ground with her wings, and Kaito… who was just standing there.

"Sounds simple enough, but how do I know Batgirl here won't just fly over the buildings?" Rena questioned while glaring at Kira, Kira huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah! Well how do I know you won't take some kind of a shortcut through an alley or something?" The two glared at each other again, but Sabre quickly stepped in.

"The race will be monitored from the air by Ptera," he pointed above where they could see the pteranodon Dino Knight circling above. "She will make sure there's no funny business."

"Ok then, this will prove that my skates can beat your wings any time of the loop," Rena stated confidently.

"I can't wait to see the look on your face when I prove you wrong," Kira said with a fanged smirk. "You are going to owe me soooo much ice cream!"

"We'll see who'll owe who what!"

"Well I feel pretty good about my chances too," Kaito's sudden statement caused the two girls to stare blankly at him as he did a few stretches.

"What?" Rena muttered.

"No offense Kaito… but you don't have any way to race," Kira pointed out.

"Not true, Kaito's chosen form of transportation is running. Definitely an underappreciated classic," Sabre nodded in approval. Rena and Kira blinked.

"Doesn't that… seem a bit unfair?" Rena questioned. Kaito smirked and shook his head.

"Don't worry, you two just worry about the race. I can handle myself just fine," Kaito said confidently, Rena and Kira both still looked unsure. Sabre smirked before he transformed into his knight mode and held his whip up.

"Ok, on your marks!" All three children got into ready positions.

"Set!" Suddenly Kaito's pupils turned slit. Rena and Kira both jumped back in shock as their friend transformed into a big, red raptor with some black stripes across its back.

"Go!" The unfazed Sabre shouted, hitting his whip on the ground. Kaito roared before rushing forward at incredible speed. Rena and Kira just gaped as they watched him, before both shaking their heads and rushing after him.

"Kaito! That's cheating!"

.

"Well looks like I won," Kaito smirked as they stood in front of his house, both Rena and Kira both looked exhausted. Kaito looked perfectly fine, back in human form. Sabre approached from behind in his sabre tooth cat form again while Ptera came down from the sky.

"Since when can you turn into a raptor!?" Rena snapped after she had caught her breath.

"Oh, I had this loop where there was this Raptor who could turn into a human, Victor Veloci… um long story there. Anyway he wanted to turn all creatures into dinosaurs or something, and during the loop I experience he had cloned himself a son, which was me." Kaito looked thoughtful for a moment. "He sure wasn't happy when I wanted nothing to do with his plans, luckily there were these kids who could turn into dinosaurs and another shapeshifting raptor that wanted to stop him, so I helped them for a bit…"

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Kira questioned with a cross look on her face after retracting her wings and tail.

"He told us, Tyranno and Tricera. He said he was going to tell you," Ptera said as she perched on the roof of Kaito's home.

"Yeah, I was planning to, when I saw you two fighting. And after that I figured the race would be the best way to show you. And I think that was successful," Kaito crossed his arms proudly.

"Yup, you beat them good," Sabre nodded. Kira and Rena both twitched in irritation.

"That is not fair! You cheated!" Rena shouted.

"Yeah! You got a head start because you surprised us!" The two approached him and Kaito suddenly felt a little nervous at the menacing glares they were giving him.

"WE WANT A REMATCH!"

 **1.12 GarnettFoxy**

Kaito sighed to his self as he controlled the Raptor on screen that eerily looked like his own raptor form. Don't get him wrong he really liked this loop (Evil father aside) but you get the same loop with too little to differentiate the loops you get a little stir crazy.

"Wanna hear a secret Buzz?" He finally asked wondering what the reaction would be as Buzz's Pterasaur avatar was kind enough to rip his loose out of a spider web.

"Only if you wanna tell me dude... But I gotta warn you I don't go that way, more power to you if you do."

Kaito snorted with laughter "Naw, I'm really the kid clone of the evil raptor your teams fighting." the two Dinosaur sprites stopped at a healing spring Kaito waiting for the answer.

"... I don't remember that." Buzz finally answered after a few strained silence "... And if Veloci can clone his self why not make mindless raptor clones to capture us?"

Kaito blinked, he hadn't expected that reaction. "... Uhrm... Buzz stupid question, do you remember things that haven't happened yet?"

"Like Deja vu? Sure have man since the day we got the ooze on us, what's that got to do with you being a clone?"

Kaito laughed "It has a lot to do with it. I'd offer to meet and explain but I know you don't trust m-"

"Naw man, long as you swear your old man ain't gonna be there I'll trust you, but first sign of a scaly butt other than yours being there though this birds flying the coop."

"That's fair, that vegan place near your school?"

"Read my mind dude."

.

It took a minute for Kaito to spot Buzz in the rather popular restaurant, with a rainbow of colors and styles even Buzz's lime green mohawk was disguised. Finally he spotted him in a corner booth slipping in with him Buzz glancing up from his walnut salad.

"Sorry I didn't order for you, didn't know if you'd eat it being a raptor."

"I'm not hungry anyway." Kaito assured him, a semi awkward silence hung in the air for a minute "So... How long do you remember?"

"If you mean how far, I remember up to getting captured by your old man and Miss Moynihan coming to save us. And I've remembered since just after we got infected by your dad's Ooze."

"Just... Just call him Victor or something he's not really my dad." Kaito sighed "Is this the first time you remember a repeat?" Buzz nodded.

"I've been trying to nudge the others to not make the same mistakes, not been stupid enough to tell them it happened I get enough with people assuming I'm a junkie I'd rather not add fuel to the fire."

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you to the Loops Buzz we're here till eternity, or at least till the Admins can fix the universe." He chuckled at the blank stare he was getting "Yaa it can be hard to wrap your head around. You know Yggdrasil?"

"The Norse World Tree supporting and connecting all nine realms," Buzz nodded pushing aside his salad.

"Well it's real, and sort of a hybreed between a Tree... And the multiverses most complex computer. Yggdrasil contains every universe that exists in its Branches this place being one of. But something's gone wrong and the Tree's damaged so the Gods also called the Admins did the only thing they could. Put everything in an infinite loop to save it."

"I'm with you... But why am I suddenly aware of it?" Buzz questioned.

"To stabilize the damaged branches someone has to be Awake and aware of the loop, a minimum of one person-Who becomes an Anchor and is always awake, or Loopers who are sometimes awake."

"... Sooooo where do you fit in dude?"

Kaito grinned "I'm actually an Anchor myself from the DinoZaurs branch, to prevent us loopers from going insane from constantly repeating our lives we get shuffled to different branches and meet other Loopers to help out. We've set up our own community's, I've lost count of the bars and I personally know a Rex who runs a hotel with a staff of Raptors."

"... Do you think you can swing it with whoever's the Admin to send me there? Sounds sweet!"

Kaito laughed "Your taking this well."

"I'm a Teenaged Prehistoric Hero, compared to mutagenic Ooze and half the dino-hybreeds I've faced this sounds plausible." Buzz grinned.

 **1.13**

"Tyranno?" The human Tyranno looked over at the confused Rena as both stood in front of the Dinotarium. Tyranno looked at himself, he resembled his knight form somewhat - except for being fully human.

"This is… a new experience for me, even with the loops," he muttered before he checked his in-loop memories and gave Rena an odd look. "It seems I'm your uncle and am taking you to see the Dinotarium."

"… Weird," Rena sighed while crossing her arms. "But… if you're here, who's in there?"

"Good question - let me ask you something: Isn't Kaito usually here at the beginning of the loop?"

"… You don't think?"

.

"This is weird," Kaito's voice muttered as Rena and the human Tyranno - whom was apparently named Taro - stared at the raptor skeleton that stood where Tyranno's normally would.

"… Kaito?" Rena questioned uncertainly.

"Yeah, it's me. It seems I'm a Dino Knight this loop," Kaito was careful not to let the other Dino Knights hear him, he didn't know if Tricera, Ptera, and Sabre were awake - and he didn't want to try explaining himself to any unawake Dino Knights.

"Strange that you have taken my place as leader of the Dino Knights - yet your form is a raptor as opposed to a tyrannosaurus," Tyranno said with a contemplative look on his face.

"I bet it's because of my Dino Squad loops," Kaito muttered to himself. "Whatever the reason, we should forget it for now; the Dragozaurs should be showing up soon!" this exclamation did catch the other Dino Knights attention.

"Kaito?" Tricera - the only other awake Dino Knight apparently - questioned looking over at the raptor skeleton.

.

"Dino Rapto! Power of the Ancients!" Kaito's biomechanical raptor form - which was similarly colored to Tyranno's normal form - jumped forward as his arms repositioned themselves similarly to a humans and he took an upright stance, his raptor head moved to his chest and a humanoid one with a face that resembled a silver version of his normal form's face popped up in its place. "Raptor Rapier!" His tail shot off and took the form of a rapier - type sword and landed in his hand. "Dino Knight ready!"

Tyranno and Rena watched as Kaito - or Dino Rapto - and the other Dino Knights took the Dragozaurs head on.

"It's strange seeing the battle from this perspective," Tyranno said as he watched with interest.

"Yeah, well at least you can step in if it gets too serious," Rena huffed as she watched Kaito defeat a Dragozaur. "Darn, when am I gonna get some cool powers?"

 **1.14**

"So, what is it you wanted to show us Rena?" Kaito asked as he and Kira stood before their friend.

"Yeah… and let's hurry it up, I'm hungry," Kira groaned as she rubbed her belly. Rena chuckled.

"Well I had an interesting loop, and I thought I'd show you guys a little souvenir I picked up," Rena said before she reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out a heart shaped crystal with little lights that were the seven colors of the rainbow swerving in and out and around it.

"What's that, a crystal?" Kaito questioned with a bit more interest.

"Shiny…" Kira muttered, mesmerized. Rena smirked as she held the crystal… before a flash of light occurred that briefly blinded Kaito and Kira - when it faded they found themselves staring at Rena as she floated in midair… along with Rena and Rena and Rena - there were seven Renas! And they were all flying!

"Pretty cool huh?" The Rena that floated in front and held a blue, heart shaped crystal said with a smirk.

"Yeah - now you're not the only one whom can fly Batgirl!" The one with the red crystal said a bit aggressively.

"… Rena, why are there seven of you!?" Kaito exclaimed in confusion.

"You don't have to yell, Kaito," A Rena holding a light green crystal whimpered as she hung behind the other Renas.

"Really, why?" Kaito questioned again. Kira was just staring at the Renas with a look of both shock and horror on her face. The Rena with the blue crystal - that seemed to have the demeanor of the original Rena - floated forward and began to recount her story.

"Well you see, I ended up replacing some girl named Nana Suzuki. She apparently wanted to make a cake for the guy she liked or something - I kind of just skimmed over those memories. I thought it was going to be a boring loop but then I found out her - or my grandfather had taken the microwave away for some crazy experiment."

"… And that led to this?" Kaito asked blankly.

"Don't interrupt! She's getting to that part!" Kaito and Kira both flinched at the shout from the red crystal holding Rena.

"Thank you Red," The Rena that was telling the story said before she continued. "Anyway I thought that might be something cool to check out so I went into the shed where he took it and found the microwave with this big crystal inside," she held up the large crystal again. "It looked pretty strange, and cool so I decided to open it up - and boom! There's seven of me and we've all got super powers!"

"... Why?" Kaito questioned.

"Not sure, I've thought about exactly the reason that it would do that but I've come up with nothing - perhaps we should have listened to our in - loop grandfather when he tried to tell us," The one with a green crystal said in an intelligent tone - did she have glasses? Where did she get glasses?

"Anyway, we've got super strength, flight, and speed. And there's seven of us. We're like a whole super team," The blue crystal holding Rena said as she landed on the ground and crossed her arms proudly.

"So… can you go back to being one person?" Kira asked after a moment. The Renas all looked at each other for a moment.

"Um… no," The Rena holding the blue crystal admitted.

"Well, at least not until the next loop," The one with the yellow crystal said with a cheerful smile.

"Then we'll be back to one person… until we decide to use the prism again," The one with the purple crystal said with a blank look on her face.

"What!? There will be seven of you all loop!?" Kira cried out.

"… Yes!" They all chorused. Kaito sweatdropped. Kira sprouted her wings and took to the air.

"That's it! I'm spending the rest of this loop on the moon!" and with that Kira flew off into the sky.

"Bye bye!" The Rena with the yellow crystal waved.

"… So now what?" Kaito questioned, looking at the seven Renas in confusion.

"What else, we use our powers to beat up the Dragozaurs!" Red Rena shouted confidently.

"Do we have to? The Dino Knights can beat them just fine," Orange Rena groaned tiredly.

"Statistically the Dino Knights chances of defeating the Dragozaurs before the loop ends and without turning into fossils will be much greater if we pitch in," Green Rena said calmly.

"This is going to be one of those loops," Kaito sighed. "I hope you don't plan on doing this too often."

"Well we'll just have to wait and see, but I'll be holding onto this," Blue Rena - or just Rena depending on how you look at it, said before returning the larger crystal to her sub-space pocket.

 **1.15**

Kira felt herself being formed in a swarm of gloom bats within Dark Dragon's lair - it wasn't often she awoke at her exact moment of creation, but it was somewhat disorienting when she did. It also meant she had to come face to face with her fa - creator and hear his orders once more and pretend to be all too willing to follow them…

"Huh… so the bats are how you are formed… to think the ability to create life on a whim would be misused by one so cruel… To create a child for nothing more than to act as a tool," Kira froze, that voice… it wasn't right - she looked up at the biomechanical dragon that had crafted her - something was very different about him… his voice and his eyes… there was something she had never seen or heard from Dark Dragon in them: _warmth_. A moment passed before the alien wizard noticed her confusion. "Oh, are you awake and feeling loopy?"

"Um… yes, who are…?" Kira trailed off, unsure of what exactly to say. She had heard Kaito speak of loopers replacing people, but it was a first for her to actually experience it. And for it to be Dark Dragon… to see the monster she once idolized look at her with such genuine affection and warmth. The false Dark Dragon frowned a bit seeing her distress and draped a comforting wing over her.

"We haven't met before so let me introduce myself. My name is Littlefoot."

"Littlefoot?" Kira tilted her head a bit, she had heard Kaito mention that name before. "Kaito said… you were a dinosaur?"

"Usually yes, but I'm no stranger to being a dragon either," the good natured comment just seemed unnatural coming out of Dark Dragon's mouth, he looked at her with some sympathy as she tried to avert her eyes. "Kaito has told me about you, and about your… _father_ -"

"He's not my father!" Kira suddenly snapped but quickly covered her mouth and backed away from the larger being with what looked to be a little fear in her eyes. Littlefoot sighed before he seemed to get an idea. Kira watched with wide eyes as the form of Dark Dragon melted away and was replaced with a young, long necked dinosaur.

"Here, is this a bit more comfortable?" The young - looking sauropod questioned good naturedly as he walked over to her. Kira looked at him curiously.

"How… did you do that?"

"You don't know?... Oh, right. You haven't been looping very long," Littlefoot sat down in front of her. "You know when Kaito told me about how Dark Dragon treated you, I really wanted to teach him a lesson…" Kira looked at Littlefoot in surprise, this creature from what she had seen so far didn't even seem capable of violence… but if what Kaito said was true, he was much more powerful than the Dino Knights or any of the Dragozaurs. "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it. When I woke up as him I saw it as an opportunity to… give you the parent you deserved - at least for one loop. But if that's not what you want then I can just be your friend too." Kira stared at Littlefoot for a few seconds, before shaking her head.

"N-no… it's ok if you want to… try." She looked away with a bit of embarrassment and Littlefoot couldn't help but give a light hearted chuckle.

"I'll do my best."

"… Can we get ice cream?"

"Sure."

 **1.16 Harry Leferts**

Kaito blinked as he Awoke and stumbled a bit before he looked around. He couldn't help himself, but stare at the sight of all sorts of flesh and blood dinosaurs walking around. It was then that the Parasaurolophus beside him spoke up. "Is something the matter, Kaito?"

With another blink, Kaito sent out a Ping and got one in return. "Ah, sorry about that, just feeling a little loopy is all. But I'm well Anchored now."

That caused the hadrosaur to carefully examine him before she pulled him into her office and, a moment later, a device on her desk softly hummed. Now with that done, she turned toward Kaito and held out a hand. "Polymnia of the Nanosaur Branch, and you are?"

Still more then slightly confused, Kaito still shook her hand. "Uh, Kaito of the DinoZaur Branch I guess..." Looking around, he frowned a bit at the sight of all the obvious military memorabilia. "So, uh... what am I doing here?"

Blinking, Poly frowned and sighed. "Lovely, you're loop memories haven't hit yet I suppose." Moving around her desk, she popped open a fridge and tossed him a drink before opening it. Poly waited though until he was drinking before she spoke up. "Well, firstly, you're Special Forces and you're going to be sent on a mission critical to our society tomorrow."

As she sipped her drink, Poly held a tablet in front of her face as it was hit by the drink that sprayed from Kaito's mouth. "Say what!?"

Slowly, Poly lowered the tablet, shook it off, and then dried it. "You are a soldier in our Special Forces and are going to be sent on a mission crucial to the survival of our society tomorrow. In particular, you'll be sent back in time, sixty five million years to just twenty minutes before the asteroid hits, and you'll need to steal eggs from various nests and send them back to us here."

Moments passed as Kaito stared at her before he groaned and held his face in his claws. "Just great and..." He blinked as his loop memories hit and then brought his head up. "Wait... I get a jet pack? And a ray gun?"

Poly just smirked a bit and nodded. "You do." She then looked him over a bit in thought. 'Hmm...' For the next week after he returned, Poly just teased him and flirted with him. Of course, she grumbled when she found out his age. Meanwhile, Kaito could not even think of what happened without blushing. He was happy though that he kept the weapons and jetpacks though, especially with the kits that Poly gave him to repair them with.

 **1.17**

"Penguin-san, Penguin-san."

"What is it Panda-kun?"

"Can you tell your scaly friend he should acknowledge my cuteness?"

"I don't know that guy Panda-kun. And why would I ever tell a friend of mine to do that?"

"Oh, then can you tell that scaly guy you don't know to acknowledge my cuteness?"

Kaito sighed while the panda and penguin had a–from his perspective at least, a very ridiculous argument, apparently their names were just named Panda and Penguin, though with the Dino Knights names he wasn't really one to talk.

"Here's your coffee, Raptor-san," The polar bear running this café(who was named, what else, Polar Bear) said as he sat a cup of coffee in front of the red raptor.

"Thank you, but my name is Kaito, not Raptor," Kaito sighed as he picked up the cup of coffee with his clawed hand–when he Awoke in this Loop he had found it strange that he was a raptor living like a human, and then he found he was Pocket–locked and thus unable to change back to his human form. He wasn't even sure why he was a raptor, sure there seemed to be animals running around and living like humans here, but none of them but him were prehistoric.

It was also strange that he didn't end up a human, since there were humans around. And yet he had ended up a raptor again–at least the previous times he had been a raptor of some kind it had made some sort of _sense_.

He wasn't even sure why he had come to this café, he was just really bored and had somehow ended up here.

"My apologies," Polar Bear bowed. "Would you like to order something else, Raptor-san?" Kaito sweatdropped.

"I just told you my name was Kaito…" he sighed before he took a sip of his coffee. He savored it for a moment before smiling at the white furred bear. "Still, this is pretty good coffee. But I don't think I asked for any cream or sugar."

"You didn't, that's pure black coffee," Polar Bear stated, much to Kaito's surprise.

"Huh, that's pretty impressive. I always thought pure black coffee was bitter," The Kaito chuckled.

"It's all in the beans, Raptor-san."

"Once again, my name is Kaito," he sighed in a bit of aggravation before he continued drinking the coffee.

"Raptor-san, Raptor-san," Panda called over and Kaito twitched slightly.

"What is it, Panda?"

"Aren't you going to ask me how my day's been?"

"I don't even know you," Kaito replied bluntly before he continued drinking the coffee. "And the next person to call me 'Raptor-san' is getting roared at."

"Excuse me, Kaito-kun."

"What!?" Kaito snapped at the brown haired woman before he registered what she had said. "Oh…sorry. You actually used my name."

"No need to apologies, I just wanted to know if you would like a refill," The waitress questioned in a friendly manner. Kaito looked to his cup of coffee and noted it was nearly gone.

"Sure, it's really good," Kaito nodded before she moved to refill it.

"Say, Sasako-san, could I also get another café mocha?" Penguin questioned while holding up his cup.

"Sure, coming up," The woman named Sasako nodded as she went over to get Penguin his drink. Kaito took in the peaceful scene of this café for a moment as he continued drinking his coffee.

"It's a shame I'm pocket locked, I'd like to share some of this with my friends back home…I'll have to learn the recipe before the Loop ends," Kaito noted.

"Until then, enjoy your time here," Polar Bear noted from behind the counter. Kaito blinked at him for a moment.

"… I'm sorry, are you Looping?" Kaito questioned suspiciously. Polar Bear looked at him blankly.

"… Looping?" Polar Bear suddenly held up a photo of him jumping out of an airplane with a parachute.

"That's parachuting…"

Next Polar Bear was scoping up the coffee beans into the grinder.

"That's scooping…"

Next Polar Bear was in the corner with a dark and depressing air around him.

"That's brooding…" Kaito sighed as Polar Bear went back to making coffee as if nothing had happened. "Looping… never mind." He continued to drink the coffee. "I'll just enjoy the peace while I can."


	2. Chapter 2

**I thank Anon e Mouse Jr. for some editing help.**

* * *

 **2.1**

"And if you come over here you'll see our main attraction, our dinosaur foss–" Naomi started to explain as she was leading a group of children and their parents to the fossil exhibit, but froze up at what she found when she turned to look at the exhibit.

"Hey, where are the dinosaurs?" One of the children complained, some of the others gave similar complaints and a few of the parents glared Naomi's way.

However, all Naomi could do was stare blankly at the empty exhibit, and the sign in front of it that read 'out to lunch.'

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea guys?" Tricera questioned as all the Dino Knights sat in Kaito's backyard (luckily his parents and brother were out). All of the Looping Dino Knights were Awake right now. But that didn't mean they were all privy to what each other were thinking.

"I'm not the one whom suggested it," Tyranno stated, before he moved to eat a rather large steak that Kaito placed in front of him.

"Then whose idea was it?" the human Anchor questioned after Tyranno swallowed his food.

"That would be me," Sabre raised his paw up.

"I understand the concept of wanting a break, but why did we all need to go when the humans would be there? Wouldn't it be better to go at night?" Brachio questioned–he, along with Stego and Mammoth still were not looping.

"To make a statement, we stand there all day long and only ever get out when there's a Dragozaur attack. And we get no breaks or pay, heck we don't even get health benefits," Sabre scoffed while Kaito and Rena stood by and held back chuckles.

"Plus, they have the gall to not even properly classify us. They just call us all dinosaur fossils, even though some of us might fall into a different category of reptile," Ptera spoke with annoyance before she ate a fish.

"At least you _are_ a reptile," Mammoth commented. "Sabre and I didn't even live in the time of dinosaurs!"

"Yeah, just because we're all Dino Knights doesn't make us all dinosaurs," Sabre nodded.

"I'm hearing lots of negatives, but not very many solutions," Stego shook his head before he looked up to Tyranno.

"Well what do you propose we do Sabre?" Tyranno questioned–humoring the younger Dino Knight. Sabre seemed to think for a moment.

"… I think I know exactly what we should do!"

"Should we stop them?" Kaito asked Rena as they watched the Dino Knights discuss whatever ridiculous plot Sabre wanted to begin.

"Nah, this'll be hilarious," Rena snickered.

* * *

The next day Naomi came to open the Dinotarium and sighed. The dinosaur fossils had up and reappeared not long after the disappointed guests had left. Honestly she didn't know what was going on but she was sure something was up with those fossils.

She entered the exhibit room to make sure everything was fine… and then she just stared.

The fossils were not gone–no, that would be too easy! They were moving!

"We demand pay!"

"And health benefits!"

"And proper classification!"

Naomi stared blankly as the… dinosaur fossils were on strike? They stomped around the room holding sighs up with their tails or mouths. After a moment Naomi gave a small chuckle, then a laugh.

*Thud!*

The Dino Knights halted their chanting and looked over at the fainted woman for a few seconds.

"… I gotta be honest; we probably should have expected that reaction," Sabre sighed.

 **2.2**

Rena and Kira glared at one another intensely for a few moments before crossing their arms and turning away from each other with an "Hmph!"

"Oh, what now?" Kaito groaned looking over at the two. The three were out at the park, it was another Loop where there were no Dragozaurs and Kira was human, and Kaito was hoping to just relax a little. Even if the Dino Knights weren't around this Loop (as far as he could tell…).

"Batgirl here thinks she'd be able to beat me in a fight!" Rena scoffed.

"I could so easily, Tomboy!" Kira exclaimed while glaring at Rena.

"Excuse me, but which of us can split into seven equally powerful individuals, not you," Rena smirked but Kira didn't look intimidated.

"Oh yeah, well Littlefoot gave me a time stone I can use to slow down time, you won't be able to beat that!" The two growled at each other fiercely.

"I can't take this anymore!" Kaito suddenly shouted and the two girls turned to stare at him. "Racing was one thing, but now you're talking about fighting!? I just wanted to have some time to relax! I'm out! You two do what you want!" Kaito suddenly changed into his raptor form and sped off.

Rena and Kira stared after their friend for a moment… And then both started chuckling.

"Oh man, didn't think he'd snap that fast," Rena laughed and Kira nodded in agreement.

"Geez, he should know we're just having fun," Kira giggled before looking a bit concerned. "We should probably apologize next time we see him."

"Yeah," Rena nodded. "Still, Kaito should know we wouldn't actually fight, I mean you might drive me crazy but I wouldn't want to seriously hurt you."

"Yeah, I–wait, what do you mean by that?" Kira questioned while eyeing Rena. "Don't you mean that you wouldn't want to get hurt by me?"

"What are you crazy? I'd cream you in a fight. But don't worry, I'd never actually fight you seriously," Rena nodded with a slight glare towards Kira.

"You're the one who doesn't have to worry because I'd never fight you seriously," Kira growled through gritted teeth. The two glared at each other for a few seconds, before they suddenly started shouting.

"I could beat you with one armed tied behind my back!"

"I could beat you with both my wings tied in knots!"

"Batgirl!"

"Tomboy!"

The two growled with lightning in their eyes.

* * *

Kaito sat in front of the museum with a yellow and red housecat beside him. The cat's ears perked a bit and looked around.

"Something wrong?" Kaito questioned.

"I think I hear Rena and Kira shouting," The cat spoke in Sabre's voice. Kaito sighed and shook his head.

"Just ignore them."

 **2.3 Harry Leferts**

Looking at the hoard of approaching Puppymonkeybabies, Littlefoot glanced at his friends. All of them, and Kira, looked exhausted. For some odd reason the strange things got crossed with a zombie apocalypse. Hence why they were making a last stand on a mountain. Shaking her head, Cera took a deep breath. "If you're going to do something, do it soon. We're the last uninfected on the planet."

With a nod, Littlefoot gave a slightly sad smile to Kira. "Sorry that it turned out like this."

Kira only laughed a bit. "Doesn't matter, this has still been a good loop."

One final nod, and Littlefoot rose into the air with a single wing sticking out his back. Raising a paw, what looked like a medieval representation of the solar system appeared and then disappeared in a flash. "Supernova."

Even as the LBT loopers' eyes widened, outside the galaxy, something stirred. An almost like comet-like object accelerated to FTL speed and blasted its way across intergalactic space until it punched through the distance between it and the solar system. As it entered the Solar System, it shattered Pluto in a single hit and continued on. Next, it blazed past Saturn, wiping out most of its rings before punching a hole through Jupiter.

For several moments, the gas giant stood there with a tunnel through its middle as the object continued on. Then Jupiter just detonated. However, the comet-like object continued until it plunged into the Sun. Several seconds passed as the surface of the star roiled and bubbled before it exploded outward. The first planet destroyed was Mercury followed shortly by Venus. Looking up at the approaching blast wave, Cera only whistled. "Okay, no kill like overkill I guess."

Meanwhile, Kira's jaw dropped. "He... Blew up the entire solar system?!"

Grinning, Littlefoot pulled all of them and himself into his Pocket just before the Earth was destroyed. The rest of the loop was spent there on their spaceship...

 **2.4**

"Do you know what your task is?" Kira awoke to the menacing voice of her creator and frowned. She hated waking up at the moment of her creation–it meant she had to face _him_. "Get the Dino Dagger, that's your primary concern, and you shall be rewarded."

 _Liar._

Kira turned from Dark Dragon and looked at the earth visible in the moon's sky.

"I don't think I'll be doing that," Kira muttered emotionlessly, Dark Dragon looked at his creation questioningly.

"Excuse me? I think I misheard you, it sounded like you said you weren't going to do as I ordered you."

"Yes, that's what I said," Kira turned to her 'master' with a harsh glare on her face. "I'm not going to help you Dark Dragon, I'm going to help the Dino Knights destroy you!" the humanoid shapeshifter spoke with confidence and anger as she glared up at the Drago Wizard that had created her. Dark Dragon snarled.

"You will do as I command! Or you shall be destroyed!"

"Then destroy me," Kira crossed her arms and spread her wings as she floated to the Dragozaur's eye level. Dark Dragon was infuriated, he lifted one of his clawed hands, ready to strike his rogue creation down, when suddenly time slowed to a crawl.

"You know, I don't know what's more pathetic," Kira muttered, holding the time stone Littlefoot had given her in her right hand. Dark Dragon's claw was slowly moving towards Kira, but she was in no danger of it hitting her. She turned towards the earth with a scowl on her face. "The fact that I used to be afraid of you, or that I used to admire you."

Kira turned into a swarm of Gloom Bats that flew towards earth, leaving behind a confused and furious Dark Dragon.

 **2.5 Harry Leferts**

Sitting at one of the tables in the tavern, the teenaged Rena raised an eyebrow as she looked around. "Figures that we'd be stuck waiting..." There was a frown on her face as she glanced at the seventeen year old Kaito, who had a large hammer hanging from his waist and what looked like a mockup of his Dino Dagger on another section of his waist, it being the "Holy Symbol" he used. "Any idea how much longer we're going to... Oh, wait, I think that Kira just showed up."

With a blink, Kaito looked up and stared as Kira walked over before he blinked. "What the..."

There was a slight blush on her face as she sat down, being careful of her draconic tail as it swished. "Yeah... I'm a half-vampire, half-dragon this loop."

Raising an eyebrow even as she held up a finger for Roxanne, the owner of the tavern this loop, to bring them some food, Rena coughed. "How the heck does that even work?"

All Kira did was shake her head and shrug a bit, her wings flaring. However, a moment later, she softly smiled. "Well... my biological dad this loop is actually Littlefoot... he's a mixed breed dragon and before he Woke up, his unawake self apparently... had relations... with a vampire." Seeing that her friends were staring at her, she snorted. "Trust me, when it comes to dragons I've seen a lot weirder offspring."

While she coughed into her hand, Rena gave Roxanne a nod of thanks as the other Looper placed some food in front of them. "Right..."

Kira snorted and waved a clawed hand around. "No, I'm really not joking about that. We traveled a lot as dad wanted to spend time with me. At one point, we went to a gathering of dragons and there were other half-dragons there. Most were humans, elves, dwarves... that sort of thing. But I also saw a half-water elemental and a half-iron golem... and that's not mentioning the half-ghost. His mother being a ghost when they had him."

Both her longtime friends just stared at her before Kaito raised a hand. "Wait... half-water elemental? But those are made entirely of water, right? And a golem?"

Utterly weirded out, Rena nodded. "Yeah... And how does one, uh, you know, have a kid with a ghost?"

Once more, Kira only shrugged. "No clue, all dad did was laugh and state that dragons from loops like this can breed with pretty much everything and anything."

Still gobsmacked, it took Kaito a few moments to shake it off before he spotted some others heading toward them. "Hey, think that those guys are the rest?"

Laughing, Tim walked over and held out a hand. "You Kaito?" At the nod and shake of hands from the other teenager, Tim nodded. "Tim from the Jurassic Park Loops, Bard." He then gestured over at Lex who was also shaking Kira's hand. "Lex, my sister and Paladin. And over here we got Jess, also from our Branch and our Druid."

With a grin on her face, Jess nodded and shook Kaito's hand as she let go of Rena's. "Great to finally meet you."

Meanwhile, Tim gestured to their last member. "And this is Gray, he's a Ranger."

Nodding, Kaito smiled. "I'm Kaito, a Cleric." Gesturing to his two friends, he grinned. "And these are two of my best friends, Rena, our Rogue, and Kira, our Sorceress."

Once they were all seated and with food, Lex waved a fork around. "So... how are we going to work this? If we're going to adventure we need to pick a leader and such."

As she scoffed, Kira shook her head. "Don't need a leader as I'm pretty sure that all of us won't have issues sharing ideas and all that."

Several hours, and drinks, later the group all grinned as they sorted themselves out. With a mug of beer to his lips, Tim nodded some. "Guess that we need to choose what our first adventure will be then..."

Chuckling, Jess smirked a bit. "Already covered." At the looks, she held up a slip of parchment. "Apparently some of the merchants have been having issues getting through Shadow Dale. Mainly because of monsters..."

"AAAAAAAAAH! SPIDERS!"

With a grunt, Kaito swung his hammer as Rena ducked behind him and smashed a spider the size of a German Shepard. "It just had to be giant spiders and other things, didn't it?"

Hearing something, he turned and looked over his shoulder and sweatdropped at the sight of Rena stabbing another spider over and over. "DIE! DIE! DIE YOU CREEPY THING!"

Kira only sighed and shook her head before spraying a group of spiders with a stream of lightning mixed with fire. 'Figures that she would lose it...'

Meanwhile, Jess was batting various spiders out of the air with a staff while Lex, and Tim danced around, their swords flashing as they cut and sliced. At the same time, Gray grinned as his sling sang through the air. Sometimes he smashed it into a spider and other times let the pebble in it fly through the air, cracking exoskeletons. "Now this is fun!"

All that got him was looks from the others.

Grunting, Lex snarled as she swung her sword. "'Hey guys, I heard about this lone tower out in the woods' you said!" Swinging it again, another grunt escaped her. "'A minor necromancer lives there and it'll be easy to handle' at best some skeletons you said..." If glares could kill, the one that Lex shot her brother certainly would have done so. "Well, is it so fucking easy now!?"

Tim groaned a bit as he shook his head, his sword lashing out at what looked like a rotting lion's paw that leapt at him, dirty claws extended. "At least it's not those Kobolds this time!"

With a snarl, Jess flung out some acorns that exploded across the hallway. "FUCK TUCKER'S KOBOLDS!"

Twirling his hammer, Kaito smashed a human hand that was rushing him, metal claws glinting. On his backswing, he nailed a skeletal rat. "I don't know... these might be just as annoying." Grimacing as he felt the mummy rot in his arm, he shrugged it off. 'Going to need to cast a lot of disease curing spells... and poison curing ones.'

As she took a deep breath, Kira waved a hand. "EVERYONE! GET BACK!" Once Tim and Lex had leapt back along with Gray and Jess, Kira held her hands in front of her as eldritch energies gathered along them and shouted one word in draconic. "BURN!" A sheet of flame leapt from her hands and rocketed down the corridor, lighting the various undead hands, paws, and claws on fire. Under it, the rat and other vermin skeletons blackened and cracked. "Okay, that should give us some breathing room."

Slightly frowning, Gray could hear the scratch of claws on stone heading toward them. "Not for long I'm afraid."

Just facepalming, Jess groaned. "Just our luck that we met with a necromancer who decided to create undead vermin and then enchant their claws and teeth." Hissing, she cast a spell and felt her wounds begin to heal up, though slowly. "What kind of fucking sadist puts metal blades of wounding on claws of undead rats anyways!?"

While he snorted, Tim took a potion from his pocket and downed it. "The same ones who enchant crawling claws with poison and Inflict Disease?"

Lex rolled her eyes. "Or the ones who have corridors filled with stagnant, disease tainted water that also have zombie piranha, pike, and the like lurking in them?"

For several moments, there was utter silence before Kaito turned to Tim who sighed. "Okay, maybe I was wrong with how easy this would be..."

Snorting, Jess shook her head. "You think?"

After a second, Kaito shrugged. "Could be worse." At the looks he got, he blinked. "What?"

Closing her eyes as if in pain, Kira took a deep breath as she adjusted her leather jerkin. "Nothing... just... nothing." Turning her head, Kira cleared her throat as she glanced to where Rena was at what seemed like a dead end to the corridor. "You nearly finished with that hidden door?"

Rena sighed as her fingers worked. "Almost... there..." There was a click and she grinned as she turned her head. "And done!"

Upon seeing the relieved smiles turn into looks of horror, Rena turned around to find herself staring at a scorpionfolk wight who grinned, his dry, papery skin stretching and cracking. "Your flesh shall be delicious..."

Seeing the drider ghast behind him, Rena only blinked and said one word as she paled. "... Fuck."

Chuckling, the ghast raised his hands. "Oh no, my dear... Black Tentacles!"

As a mass of giant tentacles rose from the ground and Rena scrambled away, Kira took a deep breath. "Fuck this shit! I'm a young woman and seen enough anime to know where this is going!" Both undead were confused about what she said before their eyes widened as they saw the light in her mouth just before she unleashed a blast of fire and lightning into their faces...

Guiding the rest of her group through the cave, Kira took a deep breath and smiled as she smelt the familiar scents. 'Home...' After a moment, she shook her head. 'At least for this loop anyways.' Glancing at the others, she considered everything that had happened this loop. So far, it had been five years, and the group of them had become well known adventurers. 'Hard to believe it honestly...' Then a smirk crossed Kira's face. 'Though Rena's issue with always having giant insects attack is hilarious.'

It went without saying that said young woman glared at her friend/rival. "Are you laughing at me?"

All Kira did was give her a wide-eyed innocent look. "No, I'm not laughing at you." Turning, she smirked once more. 'At least, not out loud.' Just then, they crossed a corner and found themselves in a massive cavern. And there, in the center, was a massive Bronze/Gold hybrid dragon watching them with a smile. "DAD!"

Laughing, Littlefoot held one foreleg out as Kira rushed toward him and tackle hugged him best that she could. Though it was a sort of hilarious sight as he was larger than Roxanne was as a T-Rex. Just the same, he closed his forelimb over her and nuzzled her hair. "It's good to see you, Kira. And it seems that adventuring has agreed with you." Holding her out in one massive paw, Littlefoot hummed and raised an eyebrow at her clothing. "Though you got the sorceress look down and without relying on the usual, uh, armor."

Kira only raised an eyebrow in amusement and looked down at herself. Besides her trousers with greaves on her legs, she wore a leather jerkin made from a black dragon's hide that her group had slayed with the chainmail shirt showing. Though said jerkin was open just enough to show some cleavage. "Still better than, say... an armored bra."

Another laugh burst from Littlefoot at that. "True, true. I remember some of the outfits..." He then tapped his chin in thought. "Such as that one sorceress that wore a corset of belts." Seeing the raised eyebrow, Littlefoot just shrugged. "Fantasy world, outfits can get really weird."

While he set her down, Kira noted that Littlefoot greeted the others, though Kaito just stared at the massive pile of gold, jewels, and various other treasures that Littlefoot laid on. "Whoa... that's a lot of gold."

Slowly shaking his head as Kira facepalmed, Littlefoot just smiled. "Well, I am a dragon. And what is a dragon in a fantasy setting without a hoard of treasure?" He then shifted a bit as Kira sat on his shoulder. "So then, how can I help you guys? Kira sent me a letter stating that you guys wanted to talk with me about something?"

From where she was on his shoulder, Kira took a deep breath. "Yeah, dad?" Seeing that she had his attention, Kira continued. "I'm ready to become a dragon disciple. And the others want to get some training as well before we continue on with our careers."

There was an interested look on Littlefoot's face as he rubbed one chin. "I see... It's going to be hard training you know."

With a frown on her face, Kira narrowed her eyes. "Bring it on."

Rumbling in amusement, Littlefoot shook his head and rubbed her head with one massive claw. "Oh, I will and you'll regret it." He then turned to the others even as Kira blinked. "So then, what training do you bunch want?"

The others shared looks before Tim shook his head. "Most of us are simply going to get some training in our usual stuff. But... Rena here wants to become a Shadow Dancer, so..."

Once more, Littlefoot tapped his chin as he thought it over. "I do know a few Shadow Dancers who owe me a favor or two... so I should be able to get you some help with that." There was a knowing look on his face as he smirked a bit. 'Though I suspect that I know the real reason why.' A moment later, he shook it off and took the massive goblet that Tekeli brought over filled with fruit juice. "So then, are you staying the night at least? Because I do have some room though it might be a bit cramped in Kira's old room."

Shaking her head, Kira only grinned a bit. "We'll be staying, but I'm going to be using Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion for how long they're staying."

As he slowly nodded, Littlefoot just smiled. "Very useful spell that actually. And best of all, you can use it in your home loop as well to give you a place to stay."

Blushing at his pride, Kira preened a bit under his praise.

Ducking under a swing of the viciously serrated halberd, Kaito growled as he swung his war hammer, catching the evil cleric in the knee with a crunch that was only partially that of the armor of his opponent. Snarling, his opponent tried to decapitate him with another swing, only for it to be blocked by Kaito's buckler. "You won't win this day, Kaito the Light! Our Lord will awaken once more, for none can stand against Kyruss!"

With a snort, Kaito dodged another blow though out of the corner of his eye, he could see the others busy with their own opponents. "We've already won, Gyruk! Just give up and I promise that you'll get a fair trial."

If anything, that seemed to amuse the evil priest as he laughed, favoring his uninjured leg. "Won? No, you haven't. Besides, I will get to hear the screams of that rogue you care for first as it seems that the skull rippers have their eyes on her!"

For a moment, something burned in Kaito's eyes before he swung his war hammer faster than his enemy could react and the front of the evil cleric's armor caved in under the blow. "No, you won't."

Hearing a screech, he turned in time to see Rena rush past with two of the horrific constructs after her. Each looked like a giant scorpion composed of skulls and rotting heads, their foot long stingers glistening with poison. All Rena did was keep running from them as she shouted one mantra. "Nope! Nope! Nope! So much nope!" Before they could catch her, though, she dived into a shadow and vanished. A moment later, she popped out of a shadow inside an alcove in the stalactite above them and began to fling down flasks filled with acid, alchemist's fire, and the like before pulling out a wand from which fireballs shot and exploded against the screaming constructs. "DIE! DIEDIEDIEDIE!"

All Kaito did was blink at the sight and sweatdrop. 'Okay... note to self, do something nice for Rena after this...' When she began to cackle, he shivered some. 'Something really nice.'

Meanwhile, Kira was fighting another sorcerer, this one a half-Devil. Back and forth eldritch energies there flung as they fought. Fire, ice, lightning, acid, poison, necromantic blasts covered the area. Neither gave or took an inch as they fought. Snarling, the half-Devil felt one of his horns sheared off by a chain of black lightning. "Why do you fight for these lesser beings!? You and I, we are better than them. The blood of beings their superior run through our veins and we are destined to walk in greater worlds, yet here you are! Fighting alongside them! For them and not your own goals!

Rolling under a green beam, Kira only snorted as she answered with a blast of ice that was blocked with hellfire. "They're my friends, I don't need any other excuse then that!"

His body twisting around a fireball, the demonic sorcerer scoffed. "Friends. What is friendship but a pitiful pile of emotion? No, true power comes from inner darkness! You should embrace it!"

Kira narrowed her eyes some. "I know all about inner darkness." Having avoided a blast, she cast a spell that caused the floor to erupt in spikes that pierced through his feet. "I came from darkness and was cast into it. I know the power of it and was made of it! But! My friends brought me out of that and I will be dammed before I let that control me again!"

With a grunt, the half-Devil pulled his bleeding feet free of the spikes. "Perhaps I should kill your friends to teach you the truth then!"

It seemed though, that Kira was just annoyed. "No, this fight is over and you lost the argument. For one reason..." Her form seemed to blur and where she stood was now a giant dragon. "For I am a dragon, therefore your argument is invalid."

Moments later, her breath weapon composed of fire and lightning struck the sorcerer and consumed him utterly.

 **2.6**

Rena sat on Brachio's back as she looked up at the stars, she had convinced her sauropod friend to come out of the museum for the night and do a little star gazing with her.

She had really wanted to spend time with him lately, but…

"Rena," Rena looked up at her name being spoken and saw that the large sauropod Dino Knight had turned his neck to look at her. "Is something the matter? You've been awfully quiet," she frowned at his kind, understanding voice. She really wanted to tell him.

Rena was friends with all of the Dino Knights, but like with Kaito and Tyranno, or Rick and the Cerozaur brothers, she herself had a special connection with Brachio.

Which is what made this all the harder for her.

"There's… nothing wrong," she muttered while looking down. She really hated lying to him, but honestly what could she tell him? That she, Kaito and some of the Dino Knights (not to mention Kira, a Dragozaur!) were going through time loops and that the universe was broken? Tyranno always saw it fit not to mention this to any UnAwake Dino Knight so why would she think herself able to.

"Rena, I know there's something wrong. You haven't been your usual self lately, usually you'd be a lot more excitable, but for the last couple of days you've seemed rather… melancholy," silence filled the night air as Rena contemplated all the things she wanted to say to her non-looping friend.

"… Brachio, there is something going on. I won't lie to you about that, but… it's something I can't really talk to you about."

"Oh… is it a human thing?"

"What? No!" Rena exclaimed while shaking her head before sighing. "Brachio, it's something that I really want to talk to you about and for you to be a part of… but I don't have a say in that matter and… I just really wish you could remember too…" she whispered the last part, but Brachio heard it.

The golden Dino Knight had no idea what his human friend meant by 'remember too' but he did not pry. He nodded to her and spoke in a gentle tone of voice.

"OK Rena, I don't know what you mean… but I won't try to get you to tell me. If you feel the information is best left unknown to me then I'll trust your judgement. But remember that if at any point you wish to speak to me about these issues, I'll always be willing to listen," Brachio explained, and Rena nodded back with a sad smile. Both turned back to look at the shining stars in the night sky.

Her partner wasn't Looping, but speaking to him was still comforting…

 **2.7**

"Kira, what did you do?" Kaito questioned his shapeshifter friend with a suspicious look on his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kira said with a smug grin on her face.

"I know you've done something, you've got that look."

"What look?"

"The look that you have done something." Kaito sweatdropped when Kira just chuckled.

"Don't worry Kaito, I just left the Dragozaurs a little… present when I left early this Loop."

* * *

"AH! WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

"IT'S DISGUSTING!"

"KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!"

"What are you simpletons screaming about!?" Drago Wing questioned as he flew into the area where all the drones were screaming their heads off, his eyes nearly leapt out of his skull at the site that greeted him.

"Puppymonkeybaby!"

"Ah! What is that!? It's repulsive!" Drago Wing shouted in a panic as the strange part human baby, part monkey, part dog… thing, walked around their base repeating the same thing over and over.

"Puppymonkeybaby! Puppymonkeybaby! Puppymonkeybaby!" The Dragozaurs flew into a panic as it walked around, none of them wanting it anywhere near them, nor did they want to touch it. However in their panic the Dragozaur drones knocked the smaller Drago Wing to the ground where he came face to face with the bizarre horror.

"Y-you! Don't come any closer or… I'll destroy you!" Drago Wing shouted in a panic voice as the hybrid got closer and looked him in the eye.

"Puppy."

*Lick*

"Monkey."

*Lick*

"Baby."

*Lick*

"AH! I'VE BEEN INFECTED!"

Panic continued to spread throughout the Dragozaur base. Suffice to say, the Dino Knights didn't hear from the Dragozaurs for the rest of the Loop.

 **2.8**

"… Ok, why am I raptor again!?" Kaito questioned as he got to his feet, of course once he looked around he realized that wasn't the strangest thing about this Loop–honestly, he ended up a raptor so much it shouldn't have been considered strange at all.

He looked around at the enclosure he was staying in at what appeared to be a dinosaur theme park of some kind.

"Huh, I wonder what all this-" Kaito was cut off when another raptor pounced on him excitedly.

"Bro! You're up! Let's play!" The green raptor cheered as she bounced around him. Kaito's Loop memories identified her as 'Charlie.'

"Yes, I'm up. Could you get off me?" Kaito grunted, the female raptor whined a bit but complied. Kaito noted there was one other male raptor in the habitat with them and three other females. In the fact the three females were in the process of glomping the lone male.

"Could you please get off of me before Owen shows up," The raptor that Kaito identified as his brother Konani, pleaded to the female raptors whom were their sisters: Echo, Delta and Blue.

"But this is comfortable," Blue chuckled a little sinisterly as the other two just snuggled him. Kaito shook his head at the scene, thankful that he wasn't in that situation.

"Hey guys! Brother's up!" Charlie called to her sisters excitedly and Kaito soon found himself being glomped by his in-loop sisters. Konani sighed as he got up.

"Ok, that's enough of that!" Somebody called, Kaito looked up as the man he identified as both 'alpha' and 'father' entered the enclosure and the six raptors lined up in front of him.

"Ok, who's Awake and feeling loopy?" at Owen's question the raptors each gave confirmation that they were indeed Awake.

"Um, I'm too," Kaito added at the end. "I don't really know any of you though… My name's Kaito."

"Kaito?" Owen thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes, Roxanne told us about you, and Gray mentioned you and your friends too," Kaito smiled at that but backed up a bit when Owen gave him an intimidating look. "You're my son this Loop so I won't hold it against you for being near my girls. But you better know how to keep your hands to yourself."

After that Kaito just stood there shaking for a moment, before Konani tapped him on the shoulder causing him to yelp. "Oh, it's you…"

"Hey, don't worry about Owen. He's just protective of his daughters. He does that kind of thing to me all the time," Konani said calmly.

"… Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

* * *

So Kaito found himself as part of an attraction at Jurassic World. A member of the Raptor Squad as they were called, and Konani apparently wasn't normally a part of it either. Him originating from the Nanosaur loop, which he had actually taken his place in once.

Anyway, business went as it usually would. There was some super dinosaur or something called the 'I-rex' or something, but Owen stated that they had made sure it wouldn't be able to escape 'this time.' He had decided to shapeshift to human and meet up with Gray whom was touring the park with his brother: Zach.

"So, Owen gave you the 'overprotective dad' act?" Gray asked as he walked alongside Kaito whom nodded. Kaito was a good deal taller than Gray, more around his brothers' height (whom was lagging behind them) still, despite the illusion of physical age Gray could actually be considered considerably older than Kaito, though it wasn't something he tended to think about much.

"Act? That was an act?" Kaito asked in some disbelief.

"Don't worry about him, he may threaten you. But as long as you don't do anything real bad he won't do anything," Gray assured Kaito with a chuckle. Kaito nodded, though he did wonder what exactly Owen would consider 'real bad.'

When they came to the pterosaur dome Kaito did notice a familiar looking green pteranodon looking at him from behind the glass.

"Um… Buzz?" Kaito questioned.

" _Yes. Apparently, I'm a zoo animal or something? What's going on?_ " the transformed teen asked telepathically with a questioning tilt of the head.

"Um… Not exactly a zoo. You can shapeshift to human, right?" the DinoZaurs Anchor asked, and Buzz nodded.

" _Yeah, but there's not really any way for me to do it and get out without anyone noticing._ "

"Hmm… maybe we can help you with that."

"Um, Kaito who are you talking to?" Gray asked with a confused look on his face. Kaito sweatdropped as he realized Buzz was only speaking telepathically to him.

After the explanation, he and Gray managed to help get Buzz out of the enclosure in human form, they hung around the park a little more.

"Hey, Buzz. I just had a great idea," Kaito said after Gray had gone over to his brother for a bit.

"Ok, what's your idea?" The green haired Dino Squad Anchor questioned with a raised brow. Kaito whispered something in his ear and buzz smirked. "Awesome. I'm in!"

* * *

"What the heck!?"

"Is it a publicity stunt?"

"What's going on!?"

"That is so fake."

The guests of the park muttered all these things as a green pteranodon flew overhead with a red raptor standing on his back as if he was surfing.

 **2.9**

"Rena, do you have a crush on Kaito?"

"What?" Rena turned to Kira with an annoyed look on her face as they both sat on the bench in the park. Kira was holding an ice cream cone. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you sure got riled up in baseline when I tried to get him alone," Kira shrugged before she took a lick of her frozen treat. "Seemed a little telling, wouldn't you say," Kira smirked as Rena glared at her.

"Me? What about you?" the red haired girl pointed an accusatory finger at her companion.

"Me?" *Lick* "What about me?" *Lick*

"You're the one who wanted him to yourself, and you even wanted him to go on a date with you. I'd say you have a crush on him," Rena crossed her arms and smirked. Kira was now glaring at Rena.

"Hey, I was only doing that to get his Dino Dagger. It was an act, I was working for Dark Dragon," Kira nearly threw her ice cream in disgust at the thought of her old creator and master. But stopped herself before she did. "No, not the ice cream's fault," Rena's eyebrow rose at Kira's weird statement. "Anyway, you sure got steamed when I said Kaito and I had a date, and I'm pretty sure _you_ weren't acting."

"Hey guys, what're you talking about?" the two girls ceased glaring at each other when they noticed Kaito coming over.

"Oh, nothing important," Rena waved her hand while Kira just went back to eating her ice cream. Kaito looked at them strangely for a seconds before shrugging.

 **2.10 Harry Leferts**

Leaning back against the bench as she continued to eat her ice cream, Kira hummed a bit. "Kaito, you know I have been thinking..."

Without a beat, Rena snorted a bit. "I thought that something was burning."

As he ignored how Kira attempted to swat Rena upside the head, which the other girl dodged, Kaito frowned a bit. "Okay? So what have you been thinking?"

Kira raised a finger as she looked over at her friends with a slight smirk. "Well... it's about the Dino-Daggers actually." At their looks of confusion, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know how the Dino-Daggers at the end of the loop lose their energy and thus the Dino Knights return to just being fossils, right?"

Sighing, Kaito frowned a bit and stared up at the sky, the clouds slowly passing by as he nodded. "Yeah, it really sucks to be honest." Kaito then scuffed one foot against the dirt surrounding him and as he scowled. "I've tried everything to stop it, but nothing works!"

However, much to his surprise, Kira chuckled and shook her head as she winked at him. "I actually got an idea as to how to fix that."

Eyes wide, Kaito turned to her as did Rena, both of them shouting as hope shone from their eyes. "Really!?"

More than slightly surprised at their reactions, it took a moment for Kira to shake it off. "Uh, yeah actually." With a frown, she finished off her ice cream and then began to munch on the waffle bowl itself. 'Mmm... I love these...'

With her eyebrow twitching, Rena took a deep breath. "So what is your idea then...?"

Blinking, Kira looked over at them. "Well, the big issue is that the daggers need time to recharge, right? So... why not take the Dino-Daggers at the end of the loop and slip them into our Pockets? Then each loop afterwards we put the ones we Pocketed somewhere out of sight until the end of the loop before Pocketing them again. They'd be exposed to the Earth's life energy each loop and slowly recharge until they're fully functional again then we could use them once the Loops end to keep the Dino Knights from becoming fossils again." Utter silence met her and she slowly blushed under the stares of her friends before she huffed. "What?"

Rapidly shaking it off, Kaito grinned and hugged her. "That's awesome!"

Her face utterly red, Kira tried not to grin at the look at Rena was giving her which was a combination of hopefulness and annoyance. "I don't know if it'll work you know, but it should and we can test it. We got the time for that after all..."

Rena frowned and crossed her arms. "Yeah, I guess... and we might be able to build up extras too."

That caused Kaito to blink and frown a bit. "I wonder if that means that maybe we could awaken other Dino Knights too..."

Both Rena and Kira shared a shrug at that.

 **2.11 Black Omochao/Harry Leferts**

When Owen woke up this Loop he had gotten a few pings back, and confirmed that at least his daughters, Gray and Claire were Awake, and the Indominus Rex project had apparently been halted before anything could be made from it, so perhaps Hammond was awake too.

Still, despite there being no immediate problems, there was one point of concern and confusion in this Loop that he found himself unable to ignore.

"Why is there an exhibit for a saber-toothed cat?" The raptor handler questioned as he stared at the red and yellow furred prehistoric big cat that was resting in its enclosure. He'd understand if the entirety of Jurassic World was for ice age creatures this Loop, or just for prehistoric creatures in general. But it was still dinosaur-themed with this random prehistoric mammal placed as if it were any other dinosaur.

"You're not the only one confused," the male voice caught Owen's attention and he was surprised to see the smilodon looking his way with a slightly annoyed look in its eyes before getting to its feet. "I mean really, what's with humans and placing Mammoth and me in the same category as dinosaurs. I am a mammal," the big cat looked around the enclosure for a few moments while Owen watched him.

"Um… excuse me," Owen called out and the saber-toothed cat turned back to him with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, sorry. I got distracted there for a second. My name's Dino Sabre and I'm a Dino Knight from the DinoZaurs Loops. And I know that's a lot of 'dinos' but I assure you I am not a dinosaur."

"… Ok, then why are you a 'Dino Knight?' and why are you in an enclosure at a dinosaur-themed park?" Owen questioned, unsure of what else to ask at this moment. Honestly the idea of people seeing prehistoric mammals as being no different than dinosaurs did bug him a little.

"'Dino Knight' is just a position, not all Dino Knights are dinosaurs. As for why I'm here, I don't know. Maybe because I'm normally an exhibit at a museum meant to be only about dinosaurs?" Sabre sighed before shaking his head. "It's probably not worth getting upset about, but it's just something I've been noticing since I started Looping. This is a little better than the Dinotarium though. At least here I can get a little cardio done."

"Cardio? You do cardio?" Owen questioned blankly.

"Well I need something to do when I'm not busting up Dragozaurs or being a museum exhibit," Sabre shrugged. Owen wasn't sure if he should continue talking to the visiting Looper or see if he could find Claire or something, when suddenly a green blur zoomed by him and jumped into Sabre's enclosure.

"Kitty! Fluffy Kitty!" Charlie cheered as she snuggled into Sabre's fur.

"… Um," Sabre sweatdropped, looking unsure of what to do about this situation.

"Charlie? Get off of him!" Owen called after the shock of what had just happened faded.

"No! My fluffy!"

"Could somebody get this thing off me… please?"

Owen then suddenly looked toward Gray who was just looking on in confusion before he leaned over and whispered into the other Awake looper's ear. Shrugging, Gray transformed into his squirrel form and Owen pointed at him. "But do you want that fluffy while I take this one?"

Moments later, Charlie was there holding the amused Gray above her before she ran off. "MY FLUFFY GRAY!"

Blinking in utter confusion, Dino Sabre turned toward Owen. "... What the heck just happened?"

 **2.12 Harry Leferts**

Leaning against the doorframe, Rena raised an eyebrow as she watched Kira inside writing something down. After not being noticed for several minutes, Rena gave a cough that caused the other looper to jump in her seat out of shock. "So, I've noticed the last few loops that after you Awake, you go off by yourself and pretty much ignore everything that is going on. Kaito and the others won't say anything because they want to give you some space... but I'm not them." Narrowing her eyes, Rena crossed her arms across her chest. "So spill, what's the problem?"

Kira glanced over at her and grumbled a bit. "Nothing's wrong."

Just slowly shaking her head, Rena walked away from the doorframe and snorted. "There's something going on, Kira. We've both been around each other far too long for that sort of line to work. Now then, what's your problem?" Catching her flinch, Rena frowned a bit as something occurred to her. "... Was it something that an unAwake me did?"

Once more wincing, Kira coughed. "Well..."

With a sigh, Rena reached her and raised an eyebrow. "Spill."

Hanging her head, Kira slumped into her seat. "The unAwake you got in an argument with me while none of the others were there and... words were said. But she had some good points though." When her eyes closed, she missed Rena's eyes narrowing. "I'm technically a Dragozaur, Rena. And as she pointed out... how do I know that one day that I won't feel the same hunger? The hunger for lifeforce and then eventually giving in. And if I do that, what will I do to Kaito? To you? Or... to the Dino-Knights?"

A scoff caused her to turn to see Rena roll her eyes. "I wouldn't worry about it. The unAwake me is an idiot if she was concerned about you doing that."

For a brief moment, there was a thankful smile on Kira's face. Then it was gone as she waved at her notes. "Anyways, I've been trying to figure out something just in case. You know, so that I won't hurt anyone if the worst comes to pass."

Eyes narrowing, Rena pinched her nose for a moment. "Okay, let's hear it..."

Taking a breath, Kira let it out with a sigh. "You know how humans figured out that energy can't be created or destroyed, right? It just gets transformed?"

With a snort, Rena nodded. "That's stuff we learn in school." Then she frowned a bit. "Though I was surprised when the Dino-Knights explained that using fossil fuels has the effect of using the planet's life force up..."

Just nodding, Kira pointed at her notes. "Well... I've been trying to figure out how to transform other types of energy into life force, like sunlight or wind power..." She then frowned as she seemed to look into the distance. "But... can I ask a favor?"

Rena looked at her and shook her head. "Don't worry, if you go nuts or something after the loops end, I'll stop you."

Her shoulders slumping in relief, Kira nodded. "Thanks. I don't want Kaito to know though."

All Rena did was nod. "Yeah, Kaito wouldn't understand." Then her fist shot out and punched Kira in the shoulder. "Now enough of this emo stuff. How about we head out or something? I know that you haven't tried all the ice cream flavors yet and Kaito does owe the two of us some because of the last loop."

Laughing, Kira put her notes into her Pocket and nodded. "Sounds good. And no one knows about what we discussed, okay?"

There was a flash of green outside the window that Kira didn't see, but Rena spotted before she nodded. "Yeah... I don't want to ruin my reputation."

Outside the window, Ptera just shook her head and chuckled a bit before she took off. 'Somehow, I don't think that you need to worry about this stuff, Kira...'

 **2.13 Black Omochao/GarnettFoxy**

"… What the hell is this?" Roxy questioned with a look that was both agitated and baffled at the same time, the four currently Looping Dino Knights looked at her, a few of them on appropriately sized exercise machines–Sabre on a large treadmill being a notable example.

"It's a gym," Tyranno answered simply.

"A gym?" Roxy responded to the other tyrannosaurus with a blank look on her face.

"Yeah, you know. Exercise and all that, thought that your hotel could use a place for stuff like that," Tricera said proudly, oblivious to the fact that Roxy's eye was now twitching.

"We'll be offering a few training programs to get any potential Dino Knights into shape, after all any of you guys could Loop in and join as at any time, so it's good to be prepared," Ptera said while hovering by.

"And it's rather therapeutic," Sabre said before getting off the treadmill. Roxy stared at the four biomechanical prehistoric creatures for a few more seconds before she finally snapped.

"... You're kidding me... I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL DONE WITH THIS SHIT AGES AGO!" the sudden shout of the hotel's owner startled the Dino Knights before she stomped off muttering something about 'gas-lighting her' or something. Godzilla noticed the commotion and stepped over while looking Roxy's way with a concerned look on his face.

"... I'll talk to her... Well fight with her, talk with her then... Excuse me." Godzilla said before going after her. The Dino Knights flinched when some loud crashing noises followed.

"Ice cream!" Kira suddenly exclaimed from a little side bar on one wall of the gym. "We've got all kinds! Nothing better to cool off after a workout then a good ice cream cone!" the Dino Knights stared in the humanoid Dragozaur's direction. "… What?"

 **2.14**

"Hmm… Where am I?" Eric Kirby glanced around for a moment after Awakening, before he came to a couple of conclusions. 1: He was in a museum. 2: He was a dinosaur skeleton. And 3: The dinosaur he was a skeleton of, was a spinosaurus… "Of course…"

* * *

"Spinozaurs?" Eric, or 'Dino Spino' questioned incredulously after the Loops Anchor Kaito had gotten him and the other Dino Knights to come face off with their enemies, and it really shouldn't have been that surprising to see several biomechanical spinosaurus, that reflected his own new form almost perfectly, except for their odd goldish color in comparison to his purple and yellow.

"Everyone, stand together!" The unawake Tyranno ordered before the Dino Knights began their transformations.

"Dino Tyranno! Power of the Ancients! Silver Sword! Dino Knight ready!"

"Dino Brachio! Power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight ready!"

"Dino Stego! Power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight ready!"

"Dino Sabre! Power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight ready!"

"Dino Ptera! Power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight ready!"

"Dino Tricera! Power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Beautiful, this Dino Knight is ready!"

Eric muttered something to himself about call-outs before deciding to follow their example, he searched his in-Loop memories for whatever his transformation 'code' was before he followed their lead.

"Dino Spino! Power of the Ancients!" his body flipped around, the back becoming the front, the tail flipped back to reveal a new head, arms and legs switching uses and the original head simply becoming hidden. The spine popped off and he grabbed it. "Spino Sawblade of Silence! Dino Knight ready!"

* * *

"So, you're replacing Mammoth for the Loop?" Tricera questioned as he looked over 'Dino Spino' after they had beaten off the 'Spinozaurs.' The other Dino Knights weren't awake so it was up to Tricera to judge his friend's replacement.

"Why so unsure Tricera? Eric's been Looping longer than either of us, I think it will be fine," Kaito smiled as he came over while Eric looked between the human teenager and the biomechanical triceratops.

"Mammoth? If I'm replacing someone called Mammoth why am I a spinosaurus?" Eric questioned, feeling rather annoyed that he had been forced into the form of a creature he had no over-abundance of love for…

"Well species is one of those odd things when it comes to replacement Dino Knights, I've been a Dino Knight before and am pretty much always a raptor… Though the Loops seem to just like making me a raptor," Kaito muttered that last part under his breath before continuing. "Rena and Kira have both had times when they were Dino Knights and no matter what Rena always ends up as some sort of long-necked sauropod and Kira as a toothed pterosaur."

"So I get spinoaurus–and whenever I Loop here I'm going to be a spinosaurus?" Eric questioned in a dead-pan manner.

"Not always, just when you're a Dino Knight," Tricera said in an encouraging way that did not encourage Eric at all.

"What I don't get is, why all the Dragozaurs replaced with these… Spinozaurs?" Kaito questioned, Eric meanwhile began ramming his metallic skull against a tree.

"Every!" *Bang!* "Freaking!" *Bang!* "Time!" *Bang!*

 **2.15**

"Rock. Paper. Scissors!" Rena and Kira both threw their hands down.

"Ha! Scissors cut paper!" Kira taunted holding her hand up high while Rena groaned at the defeat. Kaito looked at them oddly from a nearby bench before going over.

"What exactly did you bet this time? You going to have to buy Kira another freezer stuffed with ice cream for her pocket?"

"Nah, we were deciding which one of us would get you in bed first," Kira said as she and Rena both smirked evilly at Kaito. Kaito sweatdropped and backed away from the two.

"Um… that's a joke. Right?" the expressions on the two girls faces didn't change before they started approaching him. "Um… do I hear Tyranno calling me? Sorry guys, this might be important! Coming Tyranno!" Kaito sped off leaving behind his two female friends whom immediately started laughing their heads off.

"Oh man, that was a good one! Did you see the look on his face?!" Rena laughed while rolling on the grass. She sat up, her laughter died down to a bit of chuckling and looked at Kira whom was in a similar state, though hovering in the air with her wings out. "Gotta hand it to you Batgirl. That was a good joke."

"Joke? What joke?" Kira questioned with the same smirk still on her face, Rena looked at her with narrowed eyes for a moment.

"You _were_ joking, right?" Rena glared at the smirking shapeshifter for a few seconds before Kira responded.

"Maybe I was… and maybe I wasn't," Kira shrugged with a chuckle. "Who's to say?"

"Kira…" Rena growled dangerously. Kira just laughed.

"Don't worry Rena, I won't steal him from you," Kira waved her hands. Rena coughed a bit before standing up angrily.

"Steal him!? I'm not interested in Kaito!"

"Oh, is that an invitation?"

"KIRA!"

 **2.16**

"You know, I don't think I've seen the Dragozaurs lately," Kaito noted while standing next to Ptera, whom was the only currently Awake Dino Knight.

"Yeah odd, they haven't attacked since… hey, didn't their activity stop around the time Kira is supposed to show up?" The green, biomechanical pteranodon question the (seemingly) young Anchor. Kaito looked at the sky in thought.

"Huh… that is true…"

"Hey guys!" an irritated looking Rena skated over in a hurry holding a newspaper.

"Rena, what is it?" Ptera questioned in concern while went over to meet her.

"Look at this!" she huffed before shoving the newspaper into Kaito's hands.

"What is it?" Ptera tried to look over Kaito's shoulder as he looked at the headline.

"Worldwide ice cream shortage? All over the world ice cream has mysteriously vanished?" Kaito read aloud. The three stood in silence for a couple of seconds before all looked at each other and spoke in unison.

"Kira."

* * *

"Yes! More ice cream! Bring me more ice cream my servants!" Kira, shouted as she sat atop a mountain of ice cream inside the Dragozaur's lair as Dragozaurs looked up at her from all around, some of them looking uncomfortable due to the floor being sticky from melted ice cream.

"O-of course your eminence, whatever you desire," Drago Wing bowed fearfully. "How did this brat defeat Diamond Ryugu and Dark Dragon so easily," he muttered under his breath. Kira seemed to hear him and glared in his direction, before her form seemed to blur and in her place sat a massive dragon.

"What was that?" she growled. Drago Wing nearly screamed in surprise and backed up a bit.

"W-we'll be getting your ice cream! Come on you imbeciles! Her eminence is waiting!" Drago Wing shouted at the other Dragozaurs whom all looked to be panicking. Kira chuckled as they scrambled around to procure her more of her favorite treat.

"It's good to be queen."

 **2.17 Harry Leferts**

Tyranno Awoke with a jolt inside of a robotic body. Several seconds later though, he had to force down panic as his body didn't move when he told it to. That is, until Tyranno realized something and would have blinked. 'I'm... In a shutdown state? Hmm...' Noticing some humans down below, Tyranno raised a mental eyebrow at how they seemed ant sized. 'I wonder...'

On the catwalk about level with his eyes, two humans walked out with one leaning against the railing. Letting out a low whistle, he shook his head with a grin as he stared at Tyranno. Even though he spoke Japanese, Tyranno understood it perfectly. "So, that's Kiryuu then?"

Beside him, the other man nodded as he chuckled. "Yup, the third of the MechaGodzilla series."

Softly snorting, the first man shook his head. "Yeah, because the other two and MOGURA did so well against Godzilla and the other Kaiju."

Meanwhile, Tyranno mentally frowned in his head. 'Godzilla? I remember those movies that Kaito watched with us that one time...'

The first man shuddered a bit as he looked at Tyranno before grimacing. "Still, that thing is pretty damn creepy. It's like some kind of freaky cyborg zombie since you guys used the skeleton of the first Godzilla as a frame for the rest."

While he shook his head, the second scoffed. "You're being superstitious again. Nothing will happen from using the skeleton in it. Nothing. Now then, we've wasted enough time."

And with that, the two walked off arguing as Tyranno watched the best that he could before he hummed. 'Interesting... And some of the weapons could be useful, like the Absolute Zero cannon...'

 **2.18**

"Kaito," the DinoZaurs Anchor looked up at his dinosaurian friend and noticed a troubled look on his skull/face.

"Tyranno… is something the matter?"

"I have… memories this time, Kaito," Tyranno looked down in a solemn way that only confused Kaito.

"Memories? Tyranno what do you mean by that?"

"Of before… before we went dormant… before I became a Dino Knight. Of the Ancients."

"The Ancients! You actually remembered something about them!?" That got Kaito's attention, the Dino Knights had spoken of the Ancients in the past, and there was always that 'power of the Ancients' phrase in their transformations. But any real info on the Ancients themselves was something that alluded even the Dino Knights, it was just one of those things that the Loops seemed to obscure.

"Yes Kaito, this Loop the Ancients… created the Dragozaurs," Tyranno said with the most neutral expression he could give.

"Wait, what!?" Kaito thought he might have misheard his biomechanical friend, the Ancients, the ones whom gave the Dino Knights the power to defend the earth in the first place–created the Dragozaurs this Loop?

"It was a mistake… they were supposed to store excess life-force… they were just like us, Kaito. Those Dragozaur drones… the ones we've fought so hard against. So many of my fellow tyrannosaurus…" as the words Tyranno spoke sunk in Kaito realized what a horrifying revelation Tyranno was speaking of.

"Tyranno…"

"All that weren't transformed were drained by the Dragozuars… that's how the dinosaurs went extinct this Loop, Kaito. I don't know why we were different than the others, but we were charged by the Ancients with… driving our brethren off their own planet…" Tyranno shook his head. "We were alone for millions of years, it was awhile before Sabre and Mammoth were born, neither of them know. None of us could bare to explain it to them…"

"Tyranno… those must be some horrible memories," Kaito placed his hand on the large theropod's leg in a comforting manner. "But it's just this Loop Tyranno, we don't know if the Dragozaurs and you guys have any connection."

"But we don't know that there isn't a connection," Tyranno pointed out sadly. "I'm frightened Kaito… Have you ever noticed how much they look like us? I've dedicated my entire existence to protecting the earth, but what if… what if one taste of life-force is enough to-"

"That won't happen!" Kaito interrupted his Dino Knight friend firmly. "Tyranno, no matter what happens, no matter what crazy things the Loops throws at us next. I assure you, you will never be a Dragozaur. You may Loop as one at times, but inside you will always be a Dino Knight and I know you would never do anything to harm the planet."

"… Thank you Kaito."

"You're welcome… my friend."

 **2.19 Harry Leferts**

Dino Brachio blinked in the bright sunlight as he walked along. Confused, he frowned a bit as the last thing he remembered was becoming a fossil again, though he had been rather confused by Kaito, Kira, and Rena stating that they would see them again soon. And now here he was walking in sunlight with the plodding of massive footsteps around him from other sauropods. Brachio's lungs filled with air and he could almost taste the salt and ozone on the air-

Wait... he had lungs.

It took him a few moments to check himself over. Having gone without such things for tens of millions of years, it was easy enough for him to feel each beat of the massive heart in his chest that sent blood flowing throughout his body. Each inhale which expanded his chest, filling his lungs with air before exhaling. The slight burn of his muscles as he walked and the pull of them working under his skin. He could even feel, in a sense, his digestive system at work in regards to the meal in his stomach. Each and every little thing that came with being alive and fully biological.

Things that he would freely admit, even if only to himself, that he had missed.

Stunned, it took Brachio's mind several moments to catch up, not breaking his stride in the meantime. 'Hmm... Perhaps this is a dream of some sort?' However, just a few seconds later, he shook his head. 'No, by my observations, this is not a dream. There many inconsistencies for it to be one. I am... alive again, somehow.' A few familiar shouts caused him to turn his head and blinked as he finally realized that the "Herd" he was in was composed of a number of different sauropods. Moreover, some of the sauropods had structures on their back or saddles near the top of their heads...

Much to his surprise, said items had humans on them. 'Humans and living dinosaurs? Hmm... And their language, it's not English but... Ah, it's a mixture. Latin being one of the parts.' Glancing around to find themselves walking on a large road that crossed an ocean side plain, Brachio frowned somewhat as he noted the dark and angry storm clouds out to sea. Unnoticed to himself, he mumbled a little to himself as he decided to simply observe and try to find out exactly what was going on rather than draw attention while at the same time he reviewed his memories and found new ones. Said memories told him that he had lived a life he was sure he had not, and that was now on his way to confront some pirates who had somehow landed on the shores of the microcontinent he was on. "Curiouser and curiouser..."

Beside him, an Apatosaurus looked up at him with a slight frown on her face before the sink where an eyebrow would be stretched upwards slight. Moments later, Helen sent off a Ping to see if the odd Brachiosaur would react, then frowned a bit more when she got none, though several return Pings answered her. 'He just spoke English...' A smile then crossed her face as she turned back to the road. 'Things just got a bit more interesting...'

Hours later, night had fallen and Brachio drifted toward the back of the herd where he was less likely to be watched as he continued his observations. Over the hours that had passed, he became more and more convinced that not only was it not a dream, neither was it a Dragozaur trick. He had considered transforming, but had dismissed the thought nearly as fast as it had come. No, best to just continue to watch. Looking up at the stars, he frowned slightly at what he was seeing as none of it made any sense. Unseen by him, Helen walked up until she was beside him and chuckled. "Is something the matter?"

Slowly, Brachio shook his head as he frowned and sighed, deep enough in thought that he didn't give any consideration to what he was doing until it was too late. "Yes, something is going on here. By my calculations, we're a hundred and fifty years before I last awoken and I am certain that there is no place where dinosaurs and humans... lived..." It dawned on him that he had spoken when none of the other dinosaurs had. Even more, the Apatosaurus beside him had spoken English, which his memories had told was impossible. "How?"

Tilting her head back, Helen hummed a bit. "How? How do you remember more than one life? How is it that you find yourself in a seemingly impossible place by one set of memories? And how are the two of us having a conversation in normal, plain English?"

Eyes slightly narrowed, Brachio nodded with a deep frown on his face. "Yes, to all of that. Perhaps you wouldn't mind explaining?"

Just nodding, Helen turned nearly her full attention onto him, keeping just enough to make sure that no one would stumble onto their conversation. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Helen from the Branch of the multiverse known as the Land Before Time."

Intrigued, Brachio hummed a bit. "I am Dino Brachio, Dino-Knight."

With a simple nod, Helen frowned slightly as she searched her memories until she remembered something. "Just to check, but have you ever overheard comments about a... loop of some sort from others you know?"

That got Brachio to blink as he rolled the idea around in his mind. "Yes... I remember Dino-Tyranno once speaking to Kaito about... loops." Several moments passed before he turned his full attention onto Helen. "Is that what this is? Some form of... time loop?" Brachio then frowned. "And from what you mentioned in regards to a multiverse, I am going to theorize that you know what exactly is happening then?"

Nodding, Helen took a deep breath before letting it out. "Imagine for a moment a massive tree. One which is so large it encompasses the entire multiverse... or perhaps omniverse would be better." Musing to herself, Helen soon shook it off. "Now, this tree is not just a tree, but also the most powerful computer imaginable..."

Brachio nodded to himself as he blinked away droplets of rain. Below and around him, the pirates, a family of Struthiomimus (one of whom he was told was a Looper), a Deinonychus, a T-Rex youngster, a Protoceratops and a human (both Loopers he was told) began to climb onto the backs of the sauropods or fastening themselves to the ropes hanging from the giant beings. Looking out toward the dark, and now tempestuous ocean, Brachio frowned as he did calculations in his head and shifted his bulk just slightly. 'There... by my calculations that should increase my stability by a bit, while helping to deflect the incoming wave.'

Glancing at Helen, who nodded at him, Brachio turned his thoughts toward what he had been told the night before by Helen. Long into the night the two had talked with the Dino-Knight asking question after question, and clarifications. All of which Helen answered to the best of her ability. Now, Brachio had not quite gotten the hang of the Pocket, or the Ping as of yet. But the two sauropods decided to put it off until the newest crisis had been resolved. Narrowing his eyes before they widened in surprise at what he saw. Out, beyond the reef, the ocean floor angled around the Northern Plains to form a massive funnel. The waves from the super-typhoon now battering the area, powered by the height of the Indian Monsoon at hundred-year peak, piled on top of each other, forced by the funnel to greater heights and more power. At the same time, the Moon was full and the Spring Tide was at its highest. A powerful storm surge and tidal bore coming together. All of these factors combined into one awe and terror inspiring fact...

Every one fell silent at the sight of the massive wave line that began to rise above the reef and seemingly stretched from one part of the horizon to the other. Twenty feet high and still building ever higher, the wave swept over the reef and slammed into the pirate ship at anchor, easily ripping it from its mooring and tossing it along like a toy in some giant's bathtub. Covering the mangroves and burying the palms under the surface, the wave continued toward the group, sweeping across farmland and laying waste to everything in its path as it continued to grow in power. With one last look shared between them, Brachio and Helen made last second adjustments as the sauropod riders shouted out instructions...

And then the wave hit.

Over thirty feet tall, the water slammed into hundreds of tons of sauropod flesh and bone. An unstoppable force meeting an immovable object. The pirate ship, masts and sails gone, just missed the group as it spun past. Growling, Brachio strained against the force of the water which also dug away at the ground beneath his feet. Finally, with a great sucking sound, the wave withdrew only for a second wave, just slightly less powerful then the first slammed into them.

Which as it also withdrew, was followed by a third, smaller one. Each hit caused the giant dinosaurs to shudder, but none of them stumbled. A thousand tons of dinosaur determined to stand their ground are not easily moved, not even by storm surges greater than twenty feet. By the time the third surge finally withdrew, the typhoon had moved on and rain fell in torrents, washing the salt out of the soil as fish and various sea creatures littered the ground. As the group pulled apart, Helen grinned slightly and whispered just loud enough for Brachio to hear as she brought her head as high toward his as possible. "Amazing, wasn't it?"

Chuckling, Brachio shook his head as he smiled and whispered back, resolving to tell what happened to Tyranno and the others once he returned home. "Invigorating."

Walking along the wooded path, Helen hummed a bit as she glanced around before looking at the Brachiosaur beside her. "Enjoying yourself?"

After a moment, Brachio opened his eyes and smiled as he slowly nodded. "This... Loop, has been rather invigorating. It's rather nice to be able to simply enjoy peace and quiet without having the Dragozaurs interrupting it." Taking a branch into his mouth, he pulled some of the leaves off it and then chewed them before swallowing. "And being able to eat and drink again is also pleasant."

Just nodding in agreement, Helen let out a soft sigh. "There's a reason why us dinosaur Loopers all enjoy Dinotopia. It's always peaceful and one can simply relax during the loop. And I do understand where you're coming from in regards to peace and quiet, my own loop is not the most peaceful after all. Even the... 'Safe' spots are not as safe as one might think."

There was a slight frown on Brachio's face as he looked at his traveling companion. For the past year, the two of them had simply been traveling the width and breadth of Dinotopia and building something of a friendship. "I don't believe that you have told me much about your Branch."

Helen glanced at him before looking up at the sun dappled canopy above them. "It's somewhat similar to many Earths during the Mesozoic, but much more dangerous. I've been told by Loopers that dinosaurs from my Branch are considered... almost Super-saurian I suppose would be the word. I've been able to break stone with ease, take Tyrannosaurs, though we call them 'Sharpteeth' leaping onto my back after they've jumped forty feet into the air..." Her voice became softer as she continued. "It's... a hard life. Besides the normal dangers, there's Earthshakes that rip apart entire continents, entire mountain ranges of erupting volcanoes, droughts, famines... Only the Great Valley gives much, if any, safety."

Frowning, Brachio thought over what he had been told before he slowly nodded. "It sounds like a harsh existence."

Simply nodding, Helen let herself sadly smile. "It is. Though unless either I or Littlefoot Wake up in time, I die due to saving him and a future friend of his." Ignoring the surprise on Brachio's face, Helen continued. "I've been rather surprised at what my son has done though, even Baseline. And in the Loops? I couldn't be prouder of him though sometimes I do wonder how it is he found a three horn as a mate, though I do approve of Cera."

Looking at the path ahead of them, Brachio softly mused as he thought over what he had been told. "I see..."

All Helen did was shrug as she looked at a bird on a branch. "The loops are a wondrous thing and I, for one, am glad for the chances they give me." Shaking it off, she then let out a puff of air. A number of minutes of silence passed before Helen cleared her throat. "You know, I don't know if any of your friends have ever been here in Dinotopia. Perhaps we should try and go looking for them?"

Brachio understood the unsaid words and just smiled. "Perhaps. Now to try and see if any of them are here..."

Despite searching though, neither Brachio nor Helen did find any of the other DinoZaur Loopers before the end of the loop.

* * *

 **Closing Comments time!**

 **2.1: Always be sure to give your employees pay, health benefits, and proper classification.**

 **2.2: Ignoring them is for the best…**

 **2.3: Some might say that was overkill, on the other hand what else could they have done?**

 **2.4: Broken Pedestal…**

 **2.5: Nothing like an adventure with friends! Even if you keep getting attacked by giant spiders and scorpions and one of you is afraid of bugs, at least you have a dragon on your side!**

 **2.6: Don't worry Rena, Brachio will join you soon. Real soon…**

 **2.7: Great, now she's weaponizing it.**

 **2.8: The logical conclusion, if you're a raptor, and friends with a pterosaur.**

 **2.9: Kira enjoys teasing Rena.**

 **2.10: And thus, the Life-Force Conservation Squad is born!**

 **2.11: Dino Sabre: A Dino Knight through and through, but still 100% mammal!**

 **2.12: A nice talk between friends, and a new goal is found for the Life-Force Conservation Squad!**

 **2.13: And with that, the Dino Knights have given their contribution to the Mobius Hotel, Roxy doesn't seem too pleased though…**

 **2.14: No matter where Eric goes, he just can't escape the spino…**

 **2.15: Is she joking? Is she serious? We may never know.**

 **2.16: Kira takes over an entire army of biomechanical dragon-aliens. So, the most logical course of action is obviously to steal all the worlds ice cream…**

 **2.17: You know, if you think about it Dino Tyranno and Kiryuu are kind of similar.**

 **2.18: It is kind of strange how much they look alike…**

 **2.19: And Brachio has joined the Loops! As well as made a new friend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3.1**

"Gorge and glut! Gorge and glut!" The five Dragozaur drones chanted as they dug into the supply of life-force spewing from the earth.

"No Dino Knights around! Maybe they're still asleep!" One of them chuckled.

"Yeah! Nobody can stop us from enjoying all of this delicious life-force!" Another cheered.

"Not so fast!" The Dragozaurs looked up at the exclamation and weren't sure what to make of what they saw.

"Flying humans?" One of the Dragozaurs questioned with a blank look on its metallic skull. The seven female teenagers floated in the air before them all looked identical other than the color of the super hero costumes they were wearing, which looked sort of like Power Rangers suits only if the helmets didn't cover the face and they had capes… but the Dragozaurs didn't know what Power Rangers were...

"Flying humans in ridiculous costumes! What do you want!?" Another Dragozaur shouted. The seven girls all smirked while glaring down at them.

"Rena Blue!" The blue costumed one announced with a heroic pose. Her teammates followed suit.

"Rena Red!"

"Rena Green!"

"Rena Yellow!"

"Rena Violet!"

"Rena Yellow-Green!"

"Rena Orange!"

"Rena Rangers!" They all shouted together at the end. The Dragozaurs didn't know what to make of this.

"Evil aliens! You won't steal earth's life-force for yourselves or your evil master!" Rena Blue shouted while pointed at them.

"Wait, how do you know about- "

"We're giving you till the count of three to retreat to whatever space-hole you came from and never bother earth again!" Rena Red shouted aggressively. The Dragozaurs took a moment to register the threat… and began laughing.

"Ok, good one. How about you weird flying humans retreat before you become our dessert!" One of the Dragozaurs roared confidently.

"1," Rena Blue held up one finger threateningly.

"Not going for it huh? Alright let's dig in!" The Dragozaur drone shouted to the others whom roared in agreement before they all jumped towards the Rena Ranger's position.

"2, 3! Times up!" Rena Blue finished quickly before the seven scattered and the Dragozaurs came crashing onto the ground.

"We missed… huh?" The Dragozaur that had ordered the attack soon found himself being lifted by his tail, he glanced and spotted Rena Green holding the end of it. "What the!? You shouldn't be able to do this!"

"Normally not, but you see. I've had my physical abilities far augmented from that of a typical human," Rena Green spoke in an intelligent tone and adjusted her glasses with her free hand before she tossed the Dragozaur into another one, both were then caught by Rena red who held them both by their skulls.

"You should've taken our warning more seriously! Now we're going to make sure you cough up the life-force you stole!" the red clad super hero shouted before tossing the two Dragozaurs onto the ground, she then proceeded to attack them with kicks and punches.

"You know I'm really not in the mood for a big showdown," Rena Orange commented lazily as she stood across from another of the Dragozaurs that had managed to get back to its feet.

"Too bad! You're going to regret interrupting our meal!" the Dragozaur shouted before charging, but Rena Orange just held up her hand and caught the Dragozaur by the skull, halting its advance.

"I'm not in the mood for it, but I will if you insist," she stated with a smirk. The Dragozaur suddenly felt really nervous.

"Oh, you caught one, let's open up that skull and see how it ticks," Rena Violet said floating over, the Dragoaur suddenly felt even _more_ nervous.

"You know you can still retreat before you get beaten too badly," Rena Yellow said with a cheerful expression on her face as she floated before another of the Dragozaurs. The Dragozaur growled at the perceived mocking.

"Dragozaurs don't retreat!" before it could do anything something lifted it from underneath. The Dragozaur nearly panicked when it saw Rena Yellow-Green holding it above her head.

"How about now, I'd rather not beat you up," Rena Yellow-Green said in a melancholy manor.

The last Dragozaur looked around as all of its brethren were defeated by these… super humans? Before glancing at Rena Blue who floated before him with a smug look on her face.

"Boo," the blue clad girl spoke in an evil voice. The Dragozaur flew into a panic.

"Retreat! Retreat!" All of the Dragozaurs turned to balls of light and flew into the sky and out of earth's orbit. The Rena Rangers all watched with satisfied smiles on their faces.

.

"Told you we could handle it on our own!" Rena said proudly as she and the six other Renas stood before Kaito along with Tyranno and Ptera whom had been watching the fight from the cover of some trees.

"Rena, I don't think anyone doubted that you could take on a bunch of Dragozaur drones…" Kaito muttered.

"Still, it is a rather impressive feat for a human," Ptera stated while glancing at Tyranno whom nodded.

"I'd say you have both come very far," Tyranno said proudly. The Renas seemed to enjoy the compliments.

"I suppose… but did you need to use the prism for this?" Kaito asked while looking at all seven Renas uncomfortably.

"But then I wouldn't have been a super team!" the cheerful Rena exclaimed.

"Yeah Kaito, it wouldn't have been as cool otherwise," The aggressive Rena said firmly.

"And we wouldn't have been able to use or flight or super strength if we didn't," the intelligent Rena that had glasses for some reason stated.

"But you won't be able to return to being one Rena until next Loop," Kaito muttered tiredly.

"What's so bad about that? The more the merrier," the Renas all laughed. Kaito sighed again.

"If Kira's Awake when she shows up she's probably gonna hide on the moon again… and I would not blame her," Kaito muttered to himself.

 **3.2**

Godzilla was looking around Roxy's hotel thinking about what he should do since his girlfriend whom owned said hotel was currently busy with… he honestly didn't know–something about gremlins? It was confusing.

He walked down the halls for a bit and spotted a certain biomechanical t-rex standing around, also looking a bit clueless.

"Tyranno?" the kaiju called out to the being whom was currently the same size as him, Tyranno looked over for a moment.

"Oh, Godzilla? Was it?" he questioned–the two had not really interacted with each other much.

"That's right, what are you up to?" Godzilla questioned, mostly out of boredom.

"Not sure, the others told me to take a break from handling the gym. I'm not sure what to do… I'm honestly not used to having this much free time, when Dragozaurs aren't attacking in baseline I'm usually a fossil at a museum…" Godzilla nodded at Tyranno's words and seemed to think for a moment.

"Why don't you come with me to the Raptor Squad's café?"

"Um… ok."

.

The two theropods sat at one of the tables at the café and an awkward silence filled the air.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Tyranno asked politely.

"Just been bored, and you seemed pretty bored yourself," Godzilla shrugged and the biomechanical t-rex nodded.

"I wouldn't say I was bored… rather, aimless."

"… Why?" the awkward silence returned for a few short moments before Tyranno decided to speak once more.

"Well, I'm not really used to things being peaceful. Honestly the only time the other Dino Knights and I are supposed to be active is when the earth is in danger, I guess the thought of a day off is still pretty foreign to me…"

"Godzilla, Tyranno. Your orders," the conversation between the two was interrupted by the appearance of Kaito in his raptor form, placing two cups of coffee before the reptile costumers.

"Oh, thank you Kaito," Tyranno bowed his head to his smaller friend.

"Yeah, say do you always need to be a raptor while working here?" Godzilla questioned curiously. Kaito shrugged.

"It's almost a uniform at this point. Anyway, I chose to do it this way I guess, I kind of enjoy it… and the squad's cooled off on glomping me lately, they've returned to focusing that effort entirely onto Konani," the boy whom was currently a red raptor chuckled.

"Well, you are cute," Blue laughed while coming up from behind him, startling Kaito. "But we didn't want a territorial dispute on our claws, so yeah we stopped."

"… What do you mean by 'territorial dispute,'" Kaito questioned in confusion, not noticing that Rena and Kira were both watching the exchange from outside of the café.

"It means what it means, now go to the back and ground up some more beans, Veloci. We're running low," Blue ordered.

"Don't call me that, I don't care how often I get that fused Loop. I'm not that psycho's son" Kaito grunted before going to do as he was told. Godzilla and Tyranno watched this for a moment before glancing at each other.

"So… can you actually taste stuff?" Godzilla asked after a moment, Tyranno nodded before his body shifted slightly and he grew flesh covered by red scales over his metallic bones and took a sip of the coffee.

"I can, but it tastes better when I'm flesh and blood."

"I'd imagine it would," Godzilla chuckled before taking a drink of his own coffee. "So, how's that work anyway? Eating and drinking when you're mechanical?"

"Well, we're not fully mechanical, but that's beside the point. We run on life-force, mainly supplied by the Dino Daggers. Food and drink is merely a way for us to gain a little more, but we usually find it unnecessary," he took another drink from his coffee. "Still, it is nice to enjoy it every now and then."

"So, you run on life-force. But isn't your whole deal stopping these aliens that look like you from eating life-force?" Godzilla asked curiously.

"That's different," Tyranno sighed while looking up towards the ceiling. "The Dragozaurs are gluttonous. They don't allow the planet to recharge, they eat life-force excessively until the planet is nothing but a lifeless husk. We Dino Knights only use life-force as needed, that is why when the earth is no longer in danger we go dormant again."

"I hear those kids you know have a plan so that you can keep moving past that point when the Loops end," Godzilla said after a moment of thought. Tyranno nodded.

"I believe that is true… but I don't think it's necessary, it's for the better that we go dormant when we're not needed. The earth's life-force should not be wasted on keeping us awake when it is not necessary. We appreciate Kaito, Rena and Kira's efforts, but I'm not sure how to tell them it would be better for them to halt this project…" Godzilla stared at Tyranno blankly for a few seconds.

"Tyranno, I mean no offense to you or anything when I say this, but that is bullshit."

"Bull… shit?" Tyranno stared at Godzilla in confusion.

"Yeah. That thing you did right there, saying that keeping you guys running while the earth isn't in danger is a waste of life-force, that the work those kids are doing to make sure you don't have to go dormant when this is all over is unnecessary. All of that is bullshit." Godzilla sighed at the confused look Tyranno was still giving him. "Look, you spend all that time defending the earth and stuff, and after it's all over you just go back to sleep? You work so hard for the earth to be peaceful but you never get to enjoy it when it is. Don't you think that's unfair?"

"That's not my or any of the Dino Knight's call to make. We live to make sure the planet is safe, our personal enjoyment is always a secondary thought," Godzilla didn't seem very happy with that answer.

"Once again, bull," he shook his head. "Look, I know where this is going. This whole not caring about your own happiness because of your duty and this thought that it always has to be this way even when you're offered a way out. I've seen it many times… heck I've been that guy a few times, so I know what I'm talking about when I tell you it's stupid," Tyranno was looking at Godzilla with an unsure expression. "Look, how much life-force would it really take to keep you guys up and about? I'm not asking you to go and drain the life from a tree or something! Can't those Dino Daggers keep you going?"

"The earth only has so much life-force, and things like fossil fuels and other sources causing pollution is only depleting it faster," Tyranno stated firmly.

"Than do something about it!"

"Huh?" Tyranno looked confused once again at Godzilla's exclamation.

"Look, maybe I'm not one to talk when it comes to this kind of thing, but if pollution and all is a big problem and stuff too, then do something about it. You're the defenders of earth and the protectors of all life on it. Doesn't that include protecting them from themselves?"

"We can't force them to change," Tyranno shook his head. "They need to grow on their own."

"Then help them do that!" Godzilla exclaimed again. "Geez, you are so frustrating! If you can't force them to change then give them the information that could help them make the right decisions. I don't know what your policy is for revealing yourselves to humans or whatever, but surely you must have a better Loop-end plan than just… going to sleep again." Tyranno looked to be deep in thought and Godzilla sighed. "Look, maybe I've overstepped my boundaries. We don't really know each other and I suppose it's not my right to criticize how you handle things in your baseline…"

"No, it's fine," Tyranno shook his head. "If anything, you've given me a lot to think about, Godzilla. I think some of the things you've said are… worth considering," The two looked down at the table and noticed that they both had finished their coffees. "So… is there anywhere else you'd like to go?"

"You want to keep hanging out?" Godzilla questioned in surprise.

"It's not often I've been given a day off where I don't have to stand around in a museum all day, I think I'll take the time to enjoy it," Tyranno smiled. Godzilla smiled back after a moment and nodded.

"Ok then, you ever been to karaoke?"

"What's karaoke?"

"Oh man, I can tell helping you have fun is going to be a chore…" Godzilla laughed before he led Tyranno out of the café.

 **3.3**

Kaito sat on the beach and sighed as he watched Ichthyo spin Arch around on her snout like a seal with a beach ball after another one of his ill-thought out sexist comments.

"If those two ever Loop I wonder if they'll finally be able to sort out their relationship," he muttered to himself, Kira whom was hovering nearby sat next to him.

"Doubt it, in my experience males tend to be rather oblivious," the shapeshifter stated with a playful smirk on her face, Kaito gave her a deadpan expression.

"You're talking about me and Rena, aren't you?" he huffed and looked away from her. "I'm telling you there's not anything there, you're reading too much into our relationship."

"Who said I was talking about Rena? There might be another young lady whom you've caught the attention of," Kira commented slyly. Kaito looked at her skeptically.

"You're joking, right?"

"Well… maybe I am," Kira pushed Kaito into the ocean before he could react. "Or maybe I'm not! Later!" Kira flew off while laughing and Kaito crawled back onto the beach and spat some sea water out of his mouth.

"I will never understand girls," Kaito groaned, Arch's scream was heard before he was tossed onto the beach right next to the DinoZaurs Anchor.

"Ditto…" the turtle-like Dino Knight muttered.

 **3.4**

Kaito looked annoyed as Rena was laughing, both were sitting at the LBT gang's juice bar with smoothies at their table.

"It's not that funny, Rena," Kaito grumbled.

"Dino Dagger," she snickered as before banging her fist on the table. "Your name was 'Dino Dagger!'" she burst into another fit of laughter.

"Ok, what's going on?" Cera questioned from behind the counter.

"We had a Loop in Equestria…" Kaito said while still glaring at Rena.

"It's so ridiculous! His name was Dino Dagger!" Rena laughed again while pointing at Kaito, Cera couldn't help but snicker a little.

"You're not one to talk 'Radical Racer!'" Kaito mocked back, but Rena waved him off.

"Shut up, that name's awesome," she smirked.

"No, it really isn't," Kaito muttered tiredly.

 **3.5**

Kaito was walking to the Dinotarium to see the Dino Knights, when he spotted Naomi and Dr. Abbot staring at the charred remains of the building.

"How on earth did this happen!?" Naomi cried out while clutching her head.

"That's a good question…" Kaito muttered from behind them before he looked around for the Dino Knights–knowing that a fire wouldn't be enough to destroy them.

"Kaito, over here," Tricera called from near the trees and Kaito walked over and found all of the Dino Knights… except for Sabre.

"Guys, why is the Dinotarium burnt to the ground?" Kaito questioned.

"Why don't you ask Sabre…" Ptera muttered in disapproval.

"Sabre?" Kaito questioned blankly.

"Yes, a rather uncalled for action on his part," Brachio shook his head.

"… Sabre burnt down the Dinotarium?"

"Yes," Tyranno nodded before he leaned in to whisper to the Anchor so the Unawake Dino Knights couldn't hear. "And between you and me, this isn't the first time in the Loops he's done something like this… I've not personally been there for most of them, but from what I've heard of from others…" Tyranno went on to explain what he did know.

.

"The Saber-Toothed Cat exhibit's on fire!" Alan blinked and scratched his head while the other occupants (probably Unawake) in the jeep screamed–Jurassic Park having a Sabre Toothed Cat exhibit was not something he heard very often, much less one that was on fire. He just stared out the window at the blazing enclosure.

He didn't notice the big cat running into the forest from behind the jeep.

.

Poly was enjoying the Loop, everything was going surprisingly smooth this time around. They had even found a way to send Konani further back than just before the meteor strikes so there was no problems so far–she opened the door to her lab to find a blazing inferno waiting for her.

"What the!? Who did this!?"

"You didn't see?" Another dinosaur worker stood by. "There was some big cat, it went into and left your lab in a hurry… but nobody really thought it was a big deal…"

"Big cat? SABRE!"

.

Lauren and Eno both stared at the burning remains of the abandon cabin Eno would often stay in during baseline Loops, there were large cat-like paw prints in the dirt.

"… Ok, I know I haven't been Looping long… but this isn't normal, is it?" Lauren questioned her partner of mutual ambiguous relationship statues.

"… No, I'm pretty sure it's not…"

.

Buzz along with the rest of the Dino Squad stared as Victor Veloci's base of operation was burning to the ground. A big cat could briefly be seen running off into the distance after all the workers were mysteriously saved from the building.

"I gotta be honest, I'm not sure how I feel about this…" Buzz muttered.

.

"Anyway, a lot of people aren't too happy with him," Tyranno said after he finished telling his stories to Kaito. "I think he might have a serious problem…"

"Do you have any idea why he's doing it?" Kaito questioned in concern.

"No idea, he won't talk about it. I just hope it won't become a bigger problem than it already is," Tyranno sighed with a shake of his skull. Kaito sighed as well.

"These kinds of things always do…"

 **3.6**

"Brachio!" the large, golden Dino Knight looked down at the red-haired girl whom held his Dino Dagger–she had a big smile on her face as she looked up at him.

"Rena, how are you today, I assume you're Awake?" Rena nodded at the question as she walked around him looking him up and down.

"Brachio I just can't believe you're finally Looping!" she hugged one of his legs for a moment before backing up a bit awkwardly. "I… really missed you."

"… I'm glad to be Looping now Rena, don't worry. I won't leave you alone again," Brachio spoke soothingly as he curled his tail around Rena.

"Don't worry, I wasn't Alone. I had Kaito and the other Looping Dino Knights… Oh! And Batgirl, can't forget her," Rena laughed at the confused face Brachio made for a moment as she hugged his tail.

"Bat… girl? Oh! You mean Kira?"

"Yes, her."

"Well I'm glad you weren't lonely," Brachio nodded happily and Rena nodded back.

"Yeah… but I'm still really glad to have you back…"

"I'm glad to see you again too Rena, without having to be stuck as a fossil… so, any Loop-stories you'd like to share? I'm still fairly new to this."

"Oh, man do I have tons of stories to tell you!" Rena laughed as she began to tell her old partner stories of the Loops she and her other friends had experienced while Brachio listened intently.

 **3.7**

The Looping, flesh and blood Dino Knights watched from an overhead cliff as the three prophesized 'Dinofroz' transformed into humans and vanished in flashes of light, they had watched their encounter with the dragons and Tyranno shook his head for a moment before looking at his team.

"So, what do you make of this place Tyranno?" Tricera questioned as he glanced around–this world seemed so similar to the time of dinosaurs he remembered but something was really off, in his opinion at least.

"Hard to say… we should keep observing. I'm unsure what to make of these 'Dinofroz' or the dragons…"

"Well those dragons are definitely no Dragozaurs," Sabre commented as he absentmindedly fanned a bit of grass he had set on fire, the other Dino Knights looked at him blankly for a few seconds before he kicked some dirt over the fire putting it out with a nervous chuckle.

"Even if we are unfamiliar with this place our duty remains the same as always," Brachio said while looking up at the sky.

"Yes, protecting the earth and every being that calls this planet home," Ptera nodded.

"It's too early for us to come to any conclusions… as I said before: let us observe," Tyranno stated and the other Dino Knights nodded.

.

The Dino Knights were wandering about the 'Dinosaur Lands' rather easily blending in as ordinary dinosaurs… and pterosaur… and saber toothed cat…

"Tyranno, I know you said we should observe… but what exactly are we waiting for?" Sabre questioned as they continued walking.

"We don't know what we're dealing with here, I haven't spotted any other dragons or those transforming humans again yet. I'm still not sure what to do. My in-Loop memories tell me of whispers of a prophecy… but other than that they're mostly of me trying to eat Brachio," Tyranno chuckled a bit sheepishly at that last part.

"No offense on that Tyranno. Nobody would blame you," Brachio nodded his head.

"Well aren't the dragons the bad guys? If it turns out they really are like the Dragozaurs we should go deal with them," Sabre said while looking ahead.

"We don't know anything about the dragons Sabre, the only memories I have of them from my unawake self are of them hunting dinosaurs, and that's hardly what I'd call 'evil' behavior. And you yourself said before 'they are no Dragozaurs,'" Ptera shook her head.

"Still, we must be wary of them. Even if this is not our world it is still our duty to protect the earth… or whatever world we may end up on. If these dragons are an equivalent to the Dragozaurs back in our Baseline we will deal with them as needed… but only as needed," Tyranno stated firmly.

.

A good amount of time went by without incident for the Dino Knights, when they spotted several dragons flying overhead and setting fire to… a village?

"Humans," Tyranno said while narrowing his eyes in that direction.

"We have to help them!" Tricera shouted while stomping his foot on the ground.

"Yes, they don't stand a chance against those dragons. Your command Tyranno!" Ptera said as she and the other Dino Knights looked at their leader. Tyranno growled a bit as he glared in the direction of the dragons before nodding.

"Let's go Dino Knights!" the tyrannosaurus announced before the five Looping Dino Knights charged forward.

.

When the Dino Knights made it to the village they found that the dragons were fighting with the odd blue tyrannosaurus and red triceratops-like dinosaurs from before–there was also a rather odd looking yellow sabre toothed cat with them.

"Wow," Sabre muttered while looking distracted at one of the burning huts.

"Sabre!" Brachio shouted, snapping the smaller Dino Knight out of it.

"Sorry!"

"What, more dinosaurs?" The other sabre toothed cat spoke up looking over at the Dino Knights as it fought with a dragon.

"It spoke," Tyranno heard one of the dragons hiss while looking towards Brachio and Sabre.

"Are these also Dinofroz?" Tyranno narrowed his eyes once more as he listened, before looking towards the 'Dinofroz.'

"We can take it from here, you kids stay back," Tyranno spoke to the blue tyrannosaurus-like Dinofroz who gave him an odd look.

"What? You speak? Are you also Dinofroz?"

"We are Dino Knights!" Sabre shouted from nearby, pouncing on one of the dragons and moving it away from the other saber toothed cat.

"What are you talking about? We were here first! You go!" The red triceratops-like Dinofroz shouted.

"This is no time to argue! We can handle this!" Ptera shouted back.

"They are arguing amongst themselves," one of the dragons whispered to the other two whom nodded before looking primed to strike. Tricera and Brachio spotted them and blocked their way before they could attack the other Dino Knights and the Dinofroz.

"I think they're busy, we'll take your complaints though!" Tricera shouted before he rammed one of the dragons away, careful not to stab it with his horns. Brachio stomped on the ground to make a small earthquake, which caused a few of the people to panic but did little damage other than shaking up the dragons till they took to the skies again.

"Tyranno, we're not sure what the exact threat level is here. Should we transform?" Brachio questioned while looking over to the red tyrannosaurus. Tyranno glanced his way and shook his head before turning back to the Dinofroz.

"I'm telling you we can handle this, you should return to your human forms and your homes," Tyranno insisted. The blue Dinofroz grunted as he looked passed Tyranno and at the dragons.

"You get out of our way!" The yellow Dinofroz suddenly shouted, pouncing at Sabre whom stood in his way, but Sabre quickly got the upperpaw and held the other cat down.

"Look, the dragons are already leaving!" Sabre pointed out and the Dinofroz looked up; the dragons were indeed retreating, Brachio and Tricera had managed to hold them off.

After Sabre let the yellow Dinofroz go the three looked at the five Dino Knights for a moment, with either glares or looks of contemplation before they left.

"We should follow those dragons… see where they come from," Tyranno stated and the other knights nodded before they moved to follow the dragons. Ptera took to the air to see if she could see them from above. Before they left Tyranno looked up at a cliff and saw an old human male looking down at them with narrowed eyes. Tyranno narrowed his eyes back at him before following his fellow Dino Knights.

.

The Dino Knights found their way to what their in-Loop memories told them was the dragon lands, many volcanoes and smoky skies. And a mountain that looked like someone had carved a giant, scary face into…

"Tyranno, I don't like the look of this place," Sabre muttered as his paws padded on the hard, stone ground.

"Yeah, are you sure this is a good idea?" Ptera questioned.

"The prophecy states that the Dinofroz will drive the dragons to extinction and make humans the dominate species… Now I know from what my memories tell me that the dragons are rather ruthless, but if we can find a way to reason with them perhaps we can figure out a way for peace to be achieved without anyone getting killed," Tyranno said firmly as his eyes were locked on the dragon fortress.

"Ugg, I hate prophecies! They always come true and no matter what you can never seem to stop them," Sabre groaned as he thought about that.

"Not necessarily true Sabre, as Loopers we hold a unique position, we are a spanner in the works if you don't mind my wording. And if there is a way to save humans, dinosaurs _and_ dragons then I'm sure Tyranno can find it," Brachio stated with complete confidence in his voice. Tyranno glanced at his gold-boned friend at those words before he sighed.

"Let's just all remember that this isn't our home Loop, we don't know if there are any native Loopers around so let's at least be aware of that," Tyranno stated seriously.

"Well if there are other Loopers I don't think it was those Dinofroz kids," Sabre shook his head before he flicked a small fireball out from his paw. The other stared at him. "… What? Everything here's already burning!"

"… Well I think you're right about the Dinofroz, or if they are Looping they're fairly new. We'll have to try and ask next time we run into them… after we manage to stop their feud with the dragons. But when I sent off a ping earlier I only received four back, which I assume were you," Tyranno looked to the other Looping Dino Knights, whom all nodded. "So, if there are other Loopers here, they either don't know about the ping yet. Or they don't want anyone to know about them…"

The Dino Knights stood there in thought for a couple of seconds before Tyranno shook his head.

"Regardless, we must do what we can to help. We are guardians no matter what world we may end up on," Tyranno stated before they continued walking forward. Ptera spotted a few shadows flying overhead.

"Incoming!" The pterosaur exclaimed just as a dragon narrowly swooped by her. "Watch it!" Three dragons circled the Dino Knights before they settled in front of them, they were eyeing Ptera suspiciously.

"It spoke!" One of the dragons hissed.

"So, the Dinofroz have decided to take the fight to Necron himself! Well you were fools to come here!" Another dragon shouted as they prepared to attack.

"No, you misunderstand. We are not the Dinofroz," Brachio stated calmly, but this didn't seem to convince the dragons as they still stood ready to attack.

"Hey! Look, count us! Five!" Sabre pointed out quickly. "Even if you consider that not all of us are dinosaurs, that's still only _three_ dinosaurs. The prophecy speaks of four dinosaurs! Not three dinosaurs, a pterosaur, and a saber-toothed cat!" Sabre explained quickly and the dragons glanced at each other.

"… We must report this to Lord Necron!"

"Agreed!" The dragon nodded before looking at the Dino Knights. "You will come with us to our fortress! Then Lord Necron will decide what to do with you," The dragon hissed as they circled the Dino Knights again.

"Oh man, this is just great," Tricera grunted.

"Just play along for now, if we need to we can fight our way out with our abilities," Ptera whispered to the three-horned dinosaur as they were led to the fortress.

.

"Lord Necron!" the dragon lord looked over as one of his trusted generals; Gladius landed in front of him and bowed. "My warriors have reported the capture of several… Special dinosaurs."

"Special dinosaurs? Have they captured the Dinofroz?" Necron leaned forward as he glared down at the red dragon whom shook his head.

"They claim they are not. Though they can speak they do not match the descriptions we had received earlier, and there are five of them. A tyrannosaurus, a triceratops, a pteranodon, a brachiosaurus and a smilodon. Though some of the species match, they look different from what has been described for the Dinofroz."

"Hmm… five, and they can speak?" Necron questioned with a contemplative look on his face.

"Yes, my lord, like in the legends," Gladius nodded as he thought about the stories of intelligent dinosaurs, even though one had never been seen the stories were well known among the dragons.

"Have them brought to me, I want to see these 'special' dinosaurs for myself. And if they are the Dinofroz somehow playing a trick, I will personally make sure they regret ever stepping foot into the domain of the dragons!" The dragon lord flared his wings as he announced this. "You are dismissed general."

"Thank you, Lord Necron," Gladius bowed again before he flew out of the room.

.

"Hey, don't jab me with those wings!" Ptera hissed as they were led by the dragons that caught them earlier, and a few others that met up with them after.

"Sorry," The dragon next to Ptera muttered.

"Don't apologize! They're prisoners!" another dragon shouted.

"Oh, right."

"I really hope you know what you're doing Tyranno," Tricera whispered to the Dino Knight's leader as he glanced around at the dragons around them.

"Don't worry Tricera, everything will work out," Tyranno assured him while smiling, Tricera looked at him for a moment before nodding… and then he was jabbed in the back by one of the dragons.

"Keep moving!"

"Ow! I'll take your word on that…" Tricera muttered as kept walking.

"So, these are the strange dinosaurs your warriors have captured," A blue dragon commented as he sat on a ledge watching along with Gladius and a green, snake-like dragon.

"Hey! Only three of us are dinosaurs!" Sabre shouted towards him in aggravation, before the nearest dragon to him jabbed him in the side. "OW!"

"Yes, what do you make of them, Vlad? Kobrax?" Gladius questioned while looking at the two other generals.

"How can we say for sure that these aren't the Dinofroz," Vlad questioned while glaring down at the Dino Knights.

"We aren't Dinofroz!" *JAB!* "OW!"

"Sabre. Stop talking," Tricera growled.

"I find it hard to believe that these are the beings whom could easily take out one of our warriors," Kobrax hissed as he glared at the Dino Knights.

"Still, they can speak. It is not out of the realm of possibility that they could have other powers, we must be wary," Vlad said seriously.

"Yes, but let us wait. Lord Necron wants to deal with them himself, he will decide what the best course of action is," Gladius explained and the other two nodded.

.

"So, you are the mysterious dinosaurs my warriors have been speaking of," Necron said as he glared down at the Dino Knights whom stood before him in chains (that they had let the other dragons place on them…).

"We're not all dinosaurs!" Sabre suddenly shouted in anger, Tricera wacked him with his tail. Luckily it seems the dragon lord ignored his comment.

"And you would be Lord Necron?" Tyranno questioned while looking up. "The lord of the dragons, and the one responsible for the chaos going on right now?"

"Do not speak to me as if I am a soul perpetrator of chaos!" Necron shouted in rage as his wings flared, though the Dino Knights were mostly unfazed. "I may lead the dragons but I am not the one whom called forth those disruptive Dinofroz!"

"But you are the one whom decided to enslave humanity," Sabre pointed out bluntly. Necron snarled at the bound cat before Tyranno decided to step up.

"Um, Lord Necron. What my friend means to say is, why keep humans as slaves? You're only further provoking the Dinofroz into attacking you– "

"Dragons are the supreme race! I will hold my rule over dinosaurs, humans and dragons!" Necron shouted.

"Aren't the other dinosaurs just animals?" Tricera muttered to Ptera whom shrugged.

"I must insist that you free the humans… and in return, we can offer you something better," Tyranno said with calm resolve. Necron glared the red tyrannosaurus right in the eyes.

"Better? What could you possibly offer me that would convince me to free my slaves?" at those words Tyranno looked back at his fellow Dino Knights before nodding. The sound of chains rattling and metal breaking filled the chamber. The dragon lord's eyes widened as one by one the chains that had previously bound the Dino Knights fell to the ground, broken. "What is the meaning of this!?"

None of the Dino Knights answered Lord Necron, Tyranno just looked at his teammates for a moment before gesturing for them to step back, and he took a step forward.

"Dino Tyranno! Power of the Ancients!" Necron looked startled by the sudden change in the tyrannosaurus as its body rearranged itself, parts flipping open and moving until it resembled a humanoid build. "Silver Sword!" and then a large sword launches out of its tail and lands in its hands.

"… What are you?" Necron asked seriously as he glared at the newly transformed Tyranno. "You're not Dinofroz… but you're not normal dinosaurs either."

"I thought us talking tipped him off to that," Sabre muttered.

"Sabre, shush!" Ptera hissed to the younger Dino Knight. Tyranno briefly glanced at them before facing Necron again.

"We are the Dino Knights. And it is our duty to protect all creatures that call this planet home. If you agree to our terms and release the humans, we will lend you our services and halt the Dinofroz. We will not kill them but we can make sure they don't harm you or your subjects," Tyranno explained, still calm and controlled. "However… if you refuse to these terms and insist on continuing to enslave humans, we will be forced to consider you our enemy. We will not kill you if we can help it, but we will do what we must to ensure the harmony of this planet."

After Tyranno had finished Necron continued to stare at the Dino Knight with narrowed eyes.

"… Are you all capable of this… transformation?" at that questioned he received four nods from the unchanged Dino Knights. "And why exactly should I release the humans and give up a portion of my rule in exchange for your services? All you have done is change your posture and gained a weapon, can you even stand up to a dragon warrior?" Necron was now looking at the Dino Knights with eyes full of skepticism. Sabre snarled a little as Tricera and Ptera both huffed in annoyance, though both Brachio and Tyranno remained calm.

"Perhaps you would be more open to my proposal if you were given a demonstration," at those words Necron seemed to gain more interest.

"A demonstration you say? Hmm…"

.

Tyranno stood in a stone arena with many dragons of different types watching, along with the other Dino Knights sitting among them.

Necron stood nearby and his three generals were beside him.

"So… Dino Tyranno?"

"That is my name," Tyranno nodded as Necron paced a bit.

"You have offered me a very… interesting proposition. The idea of freeing my slaves is laughable… but," Necron looked Tyranno straight in the eyes, the red Dino Knight didn't flinch. "You and your companions are of the very… unique sort."

"Yes, we get that a lot," Tyranno chuckled, and Necron chuckled back. Though Tyranno could detect a sinister tone in his voice.

"You consider your services worth an entire race? An entire dominion!? If I free the humans where will they go? If they cannot be my slaves where shall they stay if I continue my quest to conquer this world? Can I simply allow them to live in my lands freely!?"

"Well… why not?" Tyranno questioned after Necron's rant. The dragon lord glared at the Dino Knight before chuckling a little again.

"You are an amusing sort Tyranno. I don't know where you or your allies came from and I could just order your execution… But I'm feeling generous," after saying that Necron turned to his three generals that stood at attention. "I have had my three trusted generals pick out the best warriors from each of their tribes. You shall fight each of them one by one. If you can do that I _might_ consider your proposal… do we have a deal?" Necron questioned while looking the still stoic Tyranno in the eyes once more.

"What? He wants Tyranno to fight three warriors in a row on his own?" Tricera questioned looking a little appalled.

"Yeah, that's not fair," Sabre grunted a few places over from Tricera.

' _To them…_ ' all the spectating Dino Knights thought with hidden smirks.

"… Very well Necron, it's a deal," Tyranno nodded. Necron gave another of his sinister chuckles before he addressed his generals.

"Gladius, Vlad, Kobrax! Are your warriors ready?"

"My warriors are always ready for battle my Lord!" Gladius announced proudly.

"Any of my dragon snakes would be able to defeat this bizarre mutation, but I believe the one I have chosen will show the most entertaining results," Kobrax laughed confidently.

"I don't know what this being is capable of, but no dinosaur could stand up against even the lowest of my vampire dragon warriors. Choosing one of my best was a simple task and I believe he will get the job done without issue," Vlad said calmly.

"Excellent! We shall begin with yours Gladius!" Necron ordered and the three generals nodded before bowing.

"Glory to Lord Necron! And the invincible race of dragons!" the three generals chanted before they flew off to get their warriors.

"Wow, and I thought _we_ sounded over-confident," Sabre chuckled before poked a gladiator dragon sitting in front of him. "Right? Huh?" the dragon remained silent with an uncomfortable look on his face, but a snake dragon behind Sabre let out a little chuckle. Sabre looked at him with a satisfied grin. "This guy gets it!"

.

The first dragon Tyranno found himself faced with was one of the red gladiator dragons. He stood in a proud position and blew some smoke from his nostrils.

"So, you're one of those 'special dinosaurs' General Gladius saw, huh?"

"WE'RE NOT ALL DINOSAURS!" Sabre's shout could be heard from the crowd, but was ignored.

"Well, I hope to have a good battle, so you better not drop dead after one attack," The dragon stated as he glared directly into Tyranno's eyes.

"I hope the same of you, but I will try to make sure and preserve your life," at this comment the dragon seemed both insulted and enraged. The gladiator dragon lunged at Tyranno whom managed to dodge the attack without much effort.

The dragon attempted several fire blasts and some sort of move where it shot fiery netting from its wings, but Tyranno dodged it all till he was face to face with the dragon. Tyranno held his sword high before hitting the Dragon with the blunt edge and knocking it out.

"… So, that was your best?" Tyranno questioned Necron whom looked to be enraged. Many dragons jeered at the outcome of the match, while the Dino Knights just smiled silently.

"That's not his baseline sword, is it?" Ptera questioned Tricera quietly.

"Nah, I'm sure he switched it out before the match, I also think he was using quick attack… though I don't know if Tyranno ever Looped as a Pokémon that can learn quick attack," Tricera whispered back before they returned their attention to the match as a vampire dragon took its position opposite of Tyranno after Gladius had retrieved his unconscious warrior.

"The gladiator was arrogant, I will however be quick and efficient. By making you into a vampire you shall serve Lord Necron without question and we will have no need of your 'proposition,'" The blue dragon said calmly as he looked at Tyranno whom still stood with his sword ready.

"Vampire? No thank you I think I prefer my current state," Tyranno shook his head but the vampire dragon didn't reply. In a flash the dragon had become as small as a bat and lunged for Tyranno's neck.

"Where'd he go? I can't see him?" Sabre questioned while looking around the battlefield.

"He's flying around Tyranno, he's just gotten much smaller," Brachio answered as he focused on their leader.

The miniaturized vampire dragon made a few lunges for Tyranno's neck but he blocked them with his ribcage-wings. The vampire dragon roared as he circled around and attempted another lunge, but this time something different happened. Though from the outside perspective it looked like Tyranno practically teleported, what actually occurred was for Tyranno time had slowed to a crawl and he easily moved out of the way.

"When did Tyranno learn to do that? That was practically teleportation," Ptera whispered to the other Dino Knights in surprise.

"I think he ended up in the World of Twelve as that Nox guy a few Loops back…" Sabre responded with a thoughtful expression.

"Oh… So, it wasn't quick attack," Tricera concluded after a moment.

Tyranno had speedily knocked out the vampire dragon, returning it to its original size. Necron stomped his foot on the ground in rage as the generals glared in Tyranno's direction with some interest.

"That's two down Necron, I'd rather not fight any more of your men. They seem like good soldiers, perhaps you've seen enough to– "

"Not a chance!" Necron shouted. "You may have defeated two warriors but you still must face Kobrax's chosen warrior. And I should warn you, dragon snakes are _very_ dangerous."

"… Very well, send the final warrior," Tyranno sighed with a shake of his head.

"Man, this has been boring. These guys really aren't that good," Sabre whispered to the others.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Tricera shook his head.

"Have you considered that perhaps it has more to do with us being Loopers then them not being good?" Ptera questioned them and they looked thoughtful at that comment.

A dragon snake was positioned before Tyranno and hissed at him threateningly.

"You're going down whatever you are, my poison will make sure of it."

"Why did you just announce that you had poison? Wouldn't that be something you reveal _after_ you've already poisoned your opponent?" Tyranno questioned blandly.

"… Wha?" The dragon snake muttered in confusion and realization before Tyranno moved forward faster than he could blink and knocked him out.

The dragons looked outraged by the conclusion, the other Dino Knights were silent but pleased. Necron stood up with a snarl and flew over to Tyranno and landed in front of him as Kobrax retrieved his warrior like the other two generals had for their own earlier.

"Now can we talk?" Tyranno questioned while glaring at Necron.

"… Very well, dinosaur. Let's talk. What exactly are you offering me again?" Necron questioned with an even glare and smoke bellowing from his nostrils.

.

There were some arguments following the 'demonstration' but in the end Necron agreed to release the humans in exchange for the Dino Knights' services. Now the Dino Knights were getting used to the area to which they would likely remain for the majority of the remaining Loop… though they couldn't say for sure how long the Loop would last.

"So… you guys live in a volcano?" Sabre questioned one of the dragons as he looked around the interior of the dragon fortress. The dragon grunted and looked away from him. "Not much of a talker? That's cool… no problem," The cat nodded to himself.

"Tyranno, what are we to do now that we have gotten Necron to release the humans?" Ptera questioned quietly as she flew to the larger Dino Knight's side.

"I haven't yet determined exactly what is going on here, but our best course of action for the moment would probably to do as we promised Necron; stop the Dinofroz from obtaining what he called… Rockfroz? And from harming dragons…" Tyranno said while recalling some of the arguments from earlier.

"Tyranno, I have a really bad feeling about this Necron guy… are you sure we should be helping him?" Tricera questioned as he came over to Tyranno, making sure no dragons heard him. Luckily there weren't very many dragons in the chamber they currently resided in, and most were busy trying to ignore Sabre's attempts at talking to them.

"He does seem... off. We must be careful. For now, we should wait until we are given a task. We should rest for the time being," Tyranno said and the other Dino Knights nodded… except for Sabre, whom was still trying to find a dragon that would talk to him…

.

"Lord Necron, forgive me. But why are you trusting these beings?" Vlad questioned as he and the other generals stood before the dragon lord.

"Yes. They may be in league with the Dinofroz, though they are clearly strong. How can we be sure they won't betray us, after all they did demand the release of the human slaves," Gladius added with nod.

"Quiet!" Necron growled at his generals as he glared at them. "I would be a fool to trust these… Dino Knights. They're not the Dinofroz but they are clearly not allies of our empire. The prophecy spoke nothing of them… they are an unknown variable," Necron put one of his claws to his chin as he continued to think. "Their care for the human's freedom may be troublesome in the long run, but if they can keep the Dinofroz occupied then we can use them, still I want you three to keep an eye on them."

"Yes, Lord Necron," The three generals bowed in obedience. Necron nodded but he heard a low growl coming from a cell just out of the corner of his eye, he glared at this cell before looking back at his generals.

"You are dismissed." Necron turned from his generals as they bowed once more.

"Glory to Lord Necron! And the invincible race of dragons!" the generals chorused before leaving the chamber. Necron approached the cell with a growl.

"So, traitor, did your look into the future tell you anything about these 'Dino Knights?'"

"I have nothing to say to you, and even if I did I know nothing of the beings you speak of," the dragon in the cage huffed without looking at Necron. The dragon lord snarled at his prisoner but decided to leave him be.

"If I find out you're lying to me there will be consequences."

"No Necron… it is you that will be facing consequences," The caged dragon muttered to himself after Necron was out of earshot.

.

"So, what's the plan?" Tyranno questioned as he and the other Dino Knights followed Vlad and a few of his vampire dragons. It had been only about a day since the Dino Knights had decided to lend their services to the dragon empire, and Necron had apparently already gotten word of what the Dinofroz would be doing.

"The Dinofroz will likely be going after the Rockfroz in the Land of Dinosaurs. We will make sure they don't get it," Vlad said with conviction in his voice.

"What is so important about the Rockfroz exactly?" Brachio asked curiously as he followed somewhat behind. Vlad looked at the large Dino Knight incredulously.

"What is important about the Rockfroz? Don't you have any idea!? It's what gave Lord Necron the power to create this empire, and allows him to rain supreme over this world. We cannot allow the Dinofroz to obtain even a single piece of Rockfroz for those reasons!" Vlad exclaimed before stomping his foot on the ground.

"Ok, geez. You don't have to bite his head off," Sabre shook his head while Vlad just growled along with the other vampire dragons.

"Go to the cave and wait for the Dinofroz, make sure they don't get the Rockfroz," Vlad ordered the three vampire dragons whom nodded.

"Yes, General Vlad!"

"No need, we'll make sure they don't even get to the cave," Tricera stated confidently. Vlad looked at him skeptically.

"Nobody has to get hurt here, if we convince them to leave the Rockfroz be you won't need to fight," Tyranno said calmly. Vlad snarled at him.

"I have a hard time believing the Dinofroz could be convinced to just leave the Rockfroz be. But if you want to try go right ahead. My vampire dragons will pick up the pieces when you fail."

"Hey, have some faith in us. After all, Tyranno did beat three of your best warriors without issue," Ptera pointed out. Vlad just growled in response.

.

"Ok, I see them," Sabre stood on top of some rocks as he watched three kids headed towards the caves where the vampire dragons were currently hiding.

"Do the dragons even know that they're kids?" Ptera questioned as she flew over him and circled a bit.

"I don't think so, it doesn't matter though. We'll make sure they don't confront each other," Brachio said as he watched the kids carefully.

.

It had been a while since the Dino Knights had given their services to the dragons in an attempt to keep the peace, and they had succeeded for the most part. The knights had managed to keep the Dinofroz from attacking dragons and vice-versa as well as holding Necron to his word that he wouldn't try to enslave anymore humans. They had gotten along decently with the dragons whom were actually happy things were starting to seem more peaceful, even the generals.

But still, there was an amount of… unrest within the dragon's domain.

"My generals, come before me!" Necron ordered as Vlad, Gladius and Kobrax bowed to him. "The Dinofroz have not been able to get past the Dino Knights or claim any Rockfroz, I think we can all agree that it seems the prophecy has been averted." At this the three generals nodded. "But, now we must bring our attention to another primary issue; that being the Dino Knights!"

"But Lord Necron, the Dino Knights have been helping us. Why would they be an issue?" Vlad questioned in confusion.

"They have prevented the Dinofroz from progressing beyond the Land of Dinosaurs and have kept your rule absolute," Gladius added while Kobrax nodded.

"No, they have prevented the Dinofroz from interfering. But they have still challenged my rule, they have insisted we do not take humans as slaves and have not moved on that stance since they allied with us. We may have used their assistance in the past, but their usefulness is fading. And now it is getting to the point where I would consider them a threat," Necron hissed as his generals looked to each other with looks of concern. "I want you to eliminate them."

"What? Lord Necron, none of us are a match for the Dino Knights. You've seen them in spars, even our best soldiers can barely touch them!" Kobrax exclaimed in concern and confusion.

"And enslaving humans was more of a way to keep the Dinofroz from surfacing then to truly subjugate them, wasn't it? We don't really need to do that anymore, and they are becoming less wary of us. Isn't that good?" Vlad questioned uncertainly.

"Silence!" Necron flared his wings as he shouted this causing each of his generals to flinch. "The dragons are the supreme race and I will see to it that we have domain over all of the land and its creatures! Those Dino Knights have served their purpose and I will not allow their threat to my rule to continue! I don't care how you do it but I want them destroyed! Do I make myself clear!?" the three generals glanced at each other in concern before they nodded and bowed.

"Yes, Lord Necron!"

"Good, dismissed," Necron turned away as his generals took their leave.

"You're finished," a voice emitted from the nearby cage. Necron snarled as he stomped over to it.

"Silence traitor! Your execution will come once those Dino Knights are no longer a problem!" The lord of dragons hissed to his prisoner whom chuckled mockingly.

"The Dino Knights have brought peace, not only to humans but to dragons as well. Do you really think that you can get away with having them executed? Not to mention that they are far more powerful than you."

"Silence!"

"You're running out of lines Necron," Treek shook his head before looking away from the feuding tyrant.

Not too far away, outside of Necron's chamber the three generals landed and looked towards each other.

"Well… I hate to say it, but I think Treek might have been right," Vlad muttered in a disappointed tone.

"Yes, Necron may care more for his rule then the prosperity of our race. He may have been different at one point but I think we can all see that he has been corrupted," Gladius nodded and Kobrax hissed in disapproval.

"Keep your voices down, if he hears us he'll want us dead too. He wants us to destroy the Dino Knights…"

"Something we couldn't do even if we wanted to," Vlad sighed.

"Well… Should we tell the Dino Knights?" Gladius asked while looking up with a glare in his eyes.

"I don't think we have any other choice," Vlad said firmly.

.

Meanwhile the Dino Knights were fighting off another attempt to gain a Rockfroz by the Dinofroz. The three kids were in the rex, triceratops and pterodactyl forms. None of the Dino Knights had changed to knight mode.

"You guys again? Why do you keep doing this!?" The triceratops Dinofroz questioned angrily is he was blocked by Brachio.

"You don't know what you're doing, we've been working to achieve peace for the creatures of this world. You're attempts at the Rockfroz risk disrupting that!" Brachio explained seriously.

"Don't listen, he's just trying to mess with our heads!" the triceratops kid shouted at the other two whom at least looked a little skeptical.

"We've tried reasoning with you enough times to know that you don't believe us, so whatever. We'll still avoid hurting you!" Tricera exclaimed confidently.

"Ugh, I still hate this part," Ptera shook her head as she hovered overhead.

"I don't think any of us enjoy this Ptera," Tyranno sighed before he glared at the Dinofroz. "Dino Tyranno! Power of the Ancients! Silver Sword!" he finished his transformation and held his weapon out. "Dino Knight ready!"

"Right, let's just get this over with," Ptera nodded before she started her transformation. "Dino Ptera! Power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight ready!"

"Should the rest of us transform?" Brachio questioned, gesturing to himself, Tricera and Sabre.

"Not necessary, you hang back. We can handle this," Tyranno stated and the three nodded.

"So, you continue to underestimate us?" The rex Dinofroz questioned angrily.

"Well, it's not like you've actually been able to beat even one of us," Sabre pointed out as he stepped away from the incoming fight.

.

The Dino Knights had dealt with the Dinofroz, and had once again been able to beat them without seriously hurting them, especially since they had to leave when the eclipse happened… something that a few of the Dino Knights questioned, specifically how this place had eclipses so often.

Once they met up with the dragon generals they had told them about Necron's plan to eliminate them and how the dragon lord seemed to have lost his mind, the Dino Knights agreed to deal with him. Necron had tried to get his generals to come to him so that he could steal their power but they were no longer willing to obey him, and now the Dino Knights faced him.

They hoped to reason with, but that was proving to be an ineffective idea…

"Look, it's pretty clear that peace won't be achieved if you keep with this obsession with domination and the Rockfroz, we don't want to hurt you Necron but our duty is to insure peace for all creatures on this world. If we must defeat you we will," Tyranno said firmly as he and the other Dino Knights glared at the mad dragon lord. Necron didn't seem fazed by the threats.

"You think you can intimidate me? You Dino Knights may be powerful but I have the Rockfroz! You have eliminated the primary threats to my rule and for that I thank you! But you're desires for peace and your corruption of my dragons cannot be tolerated, you may be more powerful than even my former-generals, but I will defeat you alone if I have to!" Necron boasted loudly as he flared his wings.

"Oh man, do you even hear yourself right now? You do know you're really falling into 'cliché villain' territory right now? Let me tell you, it's not threatening, it's stupid!" Sabre shouted in annoyance. The other Dino Knights stared at Sabre and he shrugged his shoulders. " _Somebody_ had to say it." Necron snarled at the mammalian Dino Knight's attitude.

"You're fools if you think you can defeat me! I have the Rockfroz, I have all of its power! You may have stopped me from claiming what was mine from my generals, but– " he was cut off when Ptera's boomerang nailed him on the head.

"Nice shot!" Tricera complimented the aerial Dino Knight as she caught her weapon when it flew back to her.

"It was no problem, let's just get this over with," Ptera said, sounding a little annoyed.

.

"This is an outrage! Release me this instant!" Necron shouted, chained up in what was previously Treek's cage.

"Not until you learn to behave yourself!" Sabre called over, currently playing cards with a couple of dragons that he had managed to teach the game.

"Well, I think our work here is finished. You can handle everything now I think," Tyranno said to Vlad, Gladius, Kobrax and Treek as they stood in front of him.

"There's no reason for you to go, you've helped us a lot. You'd be welcome to stay," Vlad said with a smile on his muzzle.

"Well I have a feeling we're going to be leaving pretty soon, can't say for sure though. We'll stick around for a bit more," Tyranno nodded.

"Woo! I win!" Sabre cheered as he threw down his hand which contained three 3's, an ace, and a Kuriboh Duel Monster card.

"… Is he playing this correctly?" One of the dragons that was holding cards questioned Ptera who was sitting near.

"Just be happy he's not burning the cards," Ptera commented in a bored tone.

The Dino Knights did spend the remainder of their time with the dragons, helping them figure out where they would go from here and how to reestablish true peace with the humans. Though the Loop ended soon after Necron's imprisonment the Dino Knights were happy to have helped them. And were a little disappointed that even if they saw the dragons again, it wasn't likely any of them would remember them.

 **3.8 Harry Leferts**

Blinking, Kaito turned toward the Ptera as he kept one eye on the currently female, and unAwake, Tyranno. "So... what is the story with, uh..."

Ptera looked over at him and then over at where Tyranno was. "Tyranno and Dino-Spino?" At Kaito's nod, she chuckled a bit. "Well... see, they're boyfriend and girlfriend which is rather odd to begin with... but they met in high school."

That just caused Kaito to raise a finger. "... High school..."

Nodding, Ptera hummed a bit but grinned. Part of her amusement being that she had it all on tape. "Jurassic High to be exact..." She then frowned and tilted her head a bit. "I don't miss the uniforms though..."

Voice weak a bit, Kaito choked. "School... uniforms..." When Ptera nodded, he had an odd look on his face. "Great... now I'm seeing Tyranno in one of those schoolgirl uniforms..."

All Ptera did though was snicker. "I got photos actually." Seeing him shudder, she laughed. "Anyways, funny story about that, but Tyranno showed up at the school one day and got into a fight with Spino. It would have been much worse if Compsognathus-chan hadn't interfered actually..."

For a few seconds, Kaito just stared at her. "... Compsognathus-chan..."

While she hummed, Ptera pulled out a photo from her Pocket and showed it to Kaito. Sure enough, it showed a Compsognathus that was obviously female, in a schoolgirl uniform, and long, black hair. "That was her name... granted, she interrupted the fight by eating a dragonfly." Shaking it off, she continued. "Anyways, Tyranno was pissed because Spino mistook her for a boy and afterwards, the two became friends and somewhat closer though Tyranno was... what was the word that I heard some people bandy about...? Oh, yeah, 'Tsundere'. Anyways, Tyranno was going to leave Spino behind as her dream was to come to America, and Spino was going to let her, the idiot. But Compsognathus-chan convinced him otherwise and here we are!"

Kaito was utterly silent before he raised a finger. "So... this is one of those really weird loops, right?" At Ptera's nod, he sighed and pinched his nose. "Oooo boy..."

 **3.9**

"Man… this Loop is soooo boring," Kira complained while sitting upside down on a bench… Kaito was beside her holding two ice cream cones and she flipped herself upright and took one of them.

"Boring? Rena used a miniature Death Star to blow up the Dragozaur's base… I don't even know where she got that," Kaito said while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah! That's the problem! Tomboy took all the fun for herself! I wanted to claw Dark Dragon's eyes out!" Kira whined, while changing her hand into a clawed dragon hand. Kaito looked slightly disturbed by the girl's desires.

"Um… I'm sure you'll get another opportunity to… do that," Kaito scooted a bit away from Kira, but she scooted closer to him in response. They finished their ice cream in silence before Kira started speaking again.

"Everything's just so boring! Nothing fun to do! No Dragozaurs to fight! No bumper cars! No ferris wheel! No cotton candy!" Kaito looked at Kira weirdly while she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Oh Kaito, it's all just soooo boring."

"… Kira, do you want to go to an amusement park?" Kaito asked blankly, a little weirded out by how blatant her hints were. The shapeshifting girl's demeanor immediately changed.

"Wow! Are you asking me out!? Well if you insist! Let's go! I don't want to lines to get too long! Luckily I bought tickets earlier!" Kira exclaimed really quickly and cheerfully as she dragged Kaito by hand.

"… What did I just do?" Kaito muttered to himself with a sweatdrop before shaking his head and looking at Kira as she led him. "What about Rena?" Kira stopped for a moment with a conflicted look on her face before shaking her head and smiling at Kaito.

"I sent her off to get me some snacks from the convenient store, it took some begging but I managed to convince her. She'll be expecting us to still be at the park so it's not likely she'll look for us at the _amusement_ park," Kira chuckled a bit at that.

"What?" Kaito looked concerned but Kira quickly continued pulling him along.

.

Kaito wasn't sure if there was an amusement park in his town in baseline, but there was one now. Complete with all the clichés like a ferris wheel, roller coasters, junk food stands and a tunnel of love (of course…).

Kira eagerly led her unwitting friend through the park and looked around at all the attractions.

"Oh! Oh! What should we do first!? Ferris wheel!? I really want to try those bumper cars though!" Kaito couldn't help but chuckle a little. Even after all this time, he couldn't help but find Kira's childish moments… cute? Kaito blushed a bit before shaking that thought from his head. "Oh! Prizes!" Kira suddenly exclaimed before dragging Kaito towards one of those stands where you had to knock down bottles.

"You get three tries, knock down the milk bottle stack, win a prize," the man working the stand said in an uninterested tone. Kira looked up at the stuffed animals excitedly before leaning against Kaito with a pleading, puppy dog eyes look.

"… Ok! I'll win you something, just stop making that face!" Kaito exclaimed after a couple moments of uncomfortableness.

"Three balls a ticket," the vender said before Kira handed him one of the tickets she had stocked up on and he handed her a ball. Which she handed to Kaito.

"Go on," she said enthusiastically as Kaito took hold of the ball. He looked at the stack of milk bottles before throwing it, it hit the bottles dead center and fell to the ground without toppling a single one.

"… Is this the old 'glued together stack of bottles' scam?" Katio questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You get two more balls, don't ask me questions," The vender said in an uncaring tone while holding out another ball, Kaito sighed before he took his second ball.

"I swear this is a scam," Kaito muttered to Kira before he tossed the ball again, this time it bounced off the corners of one of the bottles and flew off into the park. The vender gave Kaito a blank look.

"… I'll go get it," Kaito sighed before he went to look for the ball.

"Good luck! I'll wait for you right here!" Kira waved as he left, before she turned to the vender with a sharp glare in her eyes. "Ok, listen up, here's what's going to happen!"

"Huh, what are you going on about girl?" The vender questioned while staring at Kira unconcerned… until Kira's head morphed into a dragon's head startling the vender whom nearly screamed. But Kira shushed him.

"Now that I have your attention, here is what's going to happen…"

.

"Got it," Kaito smiled as he came back holding the ball, Kira was leaning against the stall with an innocent look on her face… that Kaito knew meant she had likely done something she wasn't supposed to. And the vender looked absolutely terrified.

"Kaito! You're back," Kira smiled sweetly at him and he gave her a deadpan look.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! Now go on, throw the ball!" Kira encouraged, Kaito eyed her suspiciously before shaking his head and tossing the ball towards the bottle stack. It hit the stack dead center and fell like the first ball he had thrown, but this time the vender very obviously moved and knocked it over himself (though the bottles stayed in a perfect stack… yup, they were definitely glued together…).

"Congratulations!... You win," Vender exclaimed, still looking terrified and with his eyes occasionally darting towards Kira. He handed Kaito an oversized dragon plushy which he handed over to Kira.

"Wow… this is weird," Kira giggled as she looked over the dragon plushy. "Thanks!" she cheered as she walked ahead with Kaito following.

"Come again!" the vender waved, still looking extremely nervous.

"… Really Kira, what did you do?" Kaito questioned after another moment.

"Kaito, I'm telling you I didn't do anything… Now let's try those bumper cars!" Kira grabbed Kaito again and dragged him towards the bumper cars ride before he could say anything else.

.

Kira pulled Kaito along to many rides and eventually he decided to just enjoy the… date? Was it a date? Kira seemed to think it was. Kaito… wasn't so sure.

It was now getting dark, Kira had stored the plushy in her sub-space pocked earlier and now they were sitting on a bench eating cotton candy.

"You know… cotton candy is tasty," Kira remarked as she took a bite and swallowed it. "But I still think ice cream is better."

"You've said that about everything you've eaten here," Kaito said with an amused expression on his face. Kira playfully stuck her tongue out at him before continuing to eat. They soon finished and tossed the sticks into the nearby trash can and just staring at the sky as the sun set.

"… Kaito," Kira looked towards her first friend with a conflicted look on her face, Kaito wasn't sure what to make of it and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Kira? Is something wrong?" Kira blushed a little and turned away before shaking her head and getting a determined expression.

"There's something I've been meaning to do Kaito… but I've been unsure if it's ok to do it… but I'm tired of holding back just because… because I don't want to…" Kira looked unsure on how what else to say. "Uhg! This is all coming out so wrong!"

"Just tell me what's on your mind Kira, you can tell me anything. I'm your friend," Kaito said with a genuinely kind smile on his face. Kira sighed before looking him in the eyes.

"Kaito… do you remember… how I started to Loop?"

"Oh yeah… it's funny… back then the chance of you Looping didn't even seem like a real possibility. I just thought you deserved a chance to be more than Dark Dragon's puppet. And look how that turned out, it went better than any of us could ever have hoped at the time…"

"Yes, Kaito. You put the effort into trying to save me… you saw a part of me that wasn't just some evil, manipulative Dragozaur and saw the part of me that was… I guess at the time I'd say… a kid?"

"We're both kids Kira…" Kaito said with a gentle smile on his face. Kira stared at him for a few more seconds before her eyes narrowed.

' _Screw the consequences! I'm moving forward!'_ Kira thought before she started to lean toward Kaito. "I've just never gotten the chance to really… thank you for what you did for me," Kaito backed up a little with a nervous look on his face as Kira leaned in closer. His face turned red when she placed a kiss on his cheek before pulling back.

"I… I," Kaito looked unable to say anything while Kira giggled, she simply leaned into his shoulder. Kaito seemed to calm down a bit after a moment and looked at the sky. He glanced at Kira before giving her a gentle smile and pulling his arm around her shoulder comfortably.

Some shuffling and a bit of growling caught the two's attention and they looked over to see Rena standing not too far away from them, her eyes locked on Kira with a harsh glare, while she grit her teeth in restrained rage. She held a bag of what seemed to be snacks in one hand that was now clutching into a fist.

"Rena?" Kaito looked over at her in surprise and a bit of concern with how she looked. Kira grunted as Kaito removed his arm from her shoulder and gave Rena an annoyed look.

"Kaito… could you please leave Kira and myself alone… we have some… things to talk about," Rena growled without taking her eyes off Kira. Kaito looked between the two girls for a moment before Kira patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Kaito, we're just going to have some girl talk. No boys allowed, so shoo," Kira waved her hand playfully. Kaito still looked concerned but did as he was asked and left the area. Once their Anchor was completely out of site, Rena approached Kira. "So, you finally found us Tomboy? Well at least you brought the snacks."

"What was that?" Rena questioned, the anger still visible in her eyes.

"I said it's good you brought the snacks," Kira answered with an innocent smile on her face.

"No! What was _that_! On the bench, with… with… Kaito!?" Rena exclaimed as she stomped her foot on the ground. Kira rolled her eyes at the display.

"Just some harmless flirting Rena, you know me. I do it all the time, what's the big deal?" Kira questioned with a smirk. Rena's eye twitched at that answer.

"Kira I _do_ know you. And that's why I can clearly see that that was _not_ simple, harmless flirting! Not like you usually do at least!" at this exclamation Kira just sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Come to think of it, you've been getting a lot flirtier with Kaito the last few Loops, but I didn't think you'd try something like this! What happened to not stealing him from me!?"

"I thought you said you weren't interested," Kira stated back with her unchanging smirk. Rena suddenly blushed and backed up a bit.

"I… I'm not, but…" Rena looked away, but Kira just laughed in a somewhat mocking way that caused Rena to look at her in anger once more.

"Oh, _please_ Rena! It is so obvious you're interested it's not even funny!" Kira exclaimed, standing up from the bench and facing the other girl. "But you know, you're not the only one who's interested! And you haven't been for a while! It's a jungle out there girl and whoever strikes first makes the kill!"

"Why are you acting like this!? I thought you were my friend!" Rena suddenly shouted in anger. But Kira matched her glare, the smirk disappearing from her face as she looked Rena in the eye.

"Why? You want to know?" Kira turned around and chuckled a bit while shaking her head. "Rena… do you have any idea how patient I've been with you?"

"… What?" Rena's anger subsided a little as she looked confused by Kira's words.

"It's true… I wasn't really interested at first, maybe my tendency to flirt was just something left over from my original purpose. But things change, but I didn't do anything. Because I knew how you felt even if you denied it… and you're my friend."

"… Kira?" Rena looked at the Dragozaur girl that still wasn't facing her as she leaned down and picked a flower.

"But you know what Rena? One can only hold back their feelings for so long…" she picked a few of the flowers petals, scattering them on the ground. "Before something breaks!" her hand morphed into a dragon's hand and crushed the now petalless flower. "I let you have so many chances to make a move on him… but you never did anything," Kira dropped the crushed stem and turned to Rena once more, her hair shadowing her eyes. "… I'm sorry, but I'm done waiting. I'm taking my own chances now."

Rena stared at Kira for a couple of seconds before she shoved the bag into her hands.

"Here! Have your snacks jerk! Do what you want! It's not like I like Kaito anyway!" Rena shouted in anger. Kira sighed as she held the bag and shook her head.

"Rena… I'm not saying you can't have him. I'm just saying I'm done ignoring my own feelings, if you want we could share…"

"Shut up!" Rena covered her ears and turned away from the shapeshifter. "I don't want to hear words that you would normally say as a joke or to tease as a serious comment! Shut up! Shut up!" Rena shouted as she ran off.

Kira sighed as she stood there before rummaging through the bag and pulling out a packaged ice cream sandwich.

"… Ha…ha," Kira laughed a little as she stared at the no longer frozen treat. "Some friend I am, huh? I do wonder what I'll say to Kaito next time I see him… maybe I can get him to go on another date with me," Kira didn't notice as a few tears welled in her eyes. "I didn't do anything wrong… it's not like I asked Kaito to be my boyfriend… and I did offer to share with Rena…"

Kira stared at the ice cream sandwich for a couple more seconds as a few more tears fell from her eyes before she grunted and shoved it back into the bag.

"I'm not hungry," she muttered before her wings sprouted from her back and she flew off. "I think I'll spend some time on the moon… just need a little time to myself."

 **3.10 Harry Leferts**

As she spat out some sand, Kira groaned and began to get to her feet. Trying to avoid Rena and Kaito by going elsewhere turned out to be a rather bad idea seeing as Dark Dragon kept after her. How the heck was she supposed to know that by staying near the Dino-Knights he would leave her alone. Now she was somewhere near that Alaska place she had heard about. 'Ugh... This can't get any worse...'

Of course, that was when nearby several meteors slammed into the ground and revealed Dragozaur drones with Dark Dragon floating above them. "Well, well... It's the end of the line my little creation. You've given us quite the run around, Kira."

Getting shakingly to her feet, Kira just glared. "Screw off."

Chuckles erupted from Dark Dragon as he shook his head. "So headstrong. A mistake I suppose..." He then trailed off as something came pattering out of the fog and blinked at the sight of a small, white haired girl. She wore a white dress with a black, metal choker and armlets. Red eyes glanced at him before seeming to dismiss him, much to his annoyance and bemusement. "And what do we have here...?"

One of the Dragozaur drones licked his lips and grinned. "Looks like a tasty snack!"

The girl just gave him a look that somehow chilled him before looking up at Kira. Slowly, she tilted her head before speaking in an odd voice. "Your name is Kira? Do you know Littlefoot?"

Blinking, Kira looked down at her and frowned. "Uh... Yeah... He's my dad."

Eyes hardening, the girl then got out in front of Kira and glared at Dark Dragon and pointed at him. "You don't hurt sister, go away!"

For several moments there was silence before there was laughter from the Dragozaurs. Then Dark Dragon sighed and gestured for one of the drones. "Get rid of her."

With a grin, it charged at the little girl who stood her ground. Injured as she was, Kira was unable to do anything... Then the girl backhanded the drone and tore the head from its neck. "I said... Go away!"

Massive geysers spouted in the water just offshore as massive creatures rose up. Some looked like undead, mutated whales that spouted cannons while covered in black, eldritch armor. Others looked like human women, except looking more like they belonged in supernatural horror movies with glowing red and blue eyes. Some of whole had creatures attached to them. All of them glaring at the Dragozaurs as they aimed cannons or shot off what looked like little demonic balls that hovered around.

Footsteps coming up caused Kira to turn and her jaw to drop. Coming out of the fog was a massive woman with red eyes and white hair whose skin was as pale as the girl's. What truly caught Kira's attention was the massive hands tipped with claws. Then the woman tilted her head. "What... Is going... On?"

Tugging on the woman's sleeves, the girl pointed at Kira. "It's our other sister, Kira!" She then gave Kira a smile as she ignored how all the Dragozaurs, Dark Dragon included, we're now looking around nervously. "I'm Hoppou-Chan and this is big sis, Wanko! Littlefoot's our daddy too! Which makes you our sister." Turning back to Wanko, Hoppou gave a frown. "They hurt Kira and were going to hurt her lots more, big sis!"

Eyes glowing ominously, Wanko turned and glared at the Dragozaurs. "Not... When I'm... Around... Sisters are... Protected..."

Kira's jaw just dropped as what seemed like mechanical parts from Hell along with a runway formed around Wanko. "Wait... Littlefoot adopted you too?!"

Patting her, Hoppou nodded. "Yup! And big sis will have cookies and mochi for us!" Similar parts to what appeared on Wanko appeared around Hoppou, except her arm became covered in what looked like a demonic, mechanical head with two cannons. "But we make the big meanies go away first!"

Seeing the lights gather in various cannons and the like, Dark Dragon only sighed. "Oh... Bother..."

Moments later three twenty inch rounds slammed into his face.

By the time the loop ended though, Kira was a bit saddened that her time with her new sisters was over. But she was happy that they told her that next loop they had together, they would spend it back in the same town as the Dino-Knights...

 **3.11**

Kira sat alone atop the museum and sighed, she was still trying to avoid Rena and Kaito. Though she was getting a little frustrated when she reconsidered her reasoning.

"Really, what's Rena's problem…" Kira muttered to herself with a frown on her face. "She wasn't doing anything, I made a move so that we could stop with the teasing and actually get to the point. I didn't do anything wrong! She's the one who's lying to herself. And me!"

"Kira?" Kira jumped a bit at the voice before turning to see a green, biomechanical pteranodon hovering near her. She shook her head before looking at her again.

"Ptera? You startled me…"

"Oh, did I? I'm sorry, I just noticed you were up here all by yourself and was concerned. We haven't seen you for a couple Loops," Ptera explained in a caring tone and Kira looked away.

"I've been around…" she stated while glancing up at the clouds.

"You're usually with Kaito or Rena," Ptera said, landing on the roof beside Kira.

"I'm my own person, I don't need to always be with Kaito or Rena," Kira grunted while crossing her arms.

"… Kira, is something wrong?" Kira tried not to look at Ptera or respond to her question, but she felt she needed to express her issue with the current situation for someone… after a moment she faced Ptera again.

"… I was… just trying to do something that would make me happy… I thought it would make her happy too…" Kira muttered while looking up at the green Dino Knight. "I just don't get what Rena's problem is… I get that she liked him first… but she was clearly not planning on making the first move!"

"… Kira, I'm a little confused right now, what exactly was it that you and Rena had an issue with?" Ptera questioned, Kira groaned.

"Kaito! And SHE has an issue, not me!" Kira stated loudly, before she grew a bit sad again. "I offered to share, why did she act like that. She has the nerve to call me a jerk… I didn't do anything wrong, it's she whom wasn't acting on her feelings," Kira said firmly despite looking sad.

"Kira, your emotions seem to be all over the place… but this has to do with Kaito? And Rena didn't like it?" Ptera questioned, she had a feeling she knew what Kira was talking about but needed to make sure.

"I'm mad! But I'm also sad… and I'm confused!" Kira exclaimed while clutching her head. "Rena likes Kaito! But she won't admit it, and I like Kaito too! I mean I didn't used to like Kaito. I liked to tease him! But now I like him for real because he's nice to me and he's the reason I started Looping when you think about it and he's cute! But Rena wouldn't say anything and– "

"Hold on!" Ptera cut off Kira's rant, Kira took a breath of air and Ptera sighed. "You're going a little too fast there kiddo. But from what I gather you want Kaito to be your mate?"

"… Yes, I guess so," Kira nodded after a moment.

"And Rena does as well?"

"Rena likes him, but she's so… weird about it… every time someone implies she likes him she blushes and denies it, I used to think it was funny… but now it just makes me mad! I made the first move to try and date Kaito, so we could both date him in the end. I thought she would admit her feelings if I made the right push… but she just blew up at me! And still denies having any interest in Kaito… it's all her fault," Kira pouted childishly.

"I see," Ptera nodded before looking out into the town. "Kira, have you thought about what this all is like from Rena's perspective?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kira questioned confusedly.

"Well, the way you see things you were trying to help her in the long run."

"I admit that a lot of my motivation was my own feelings, but yes," Kira nodded.

"Well from what I understand of humans, at least within the current area and timeframe Kaito and Rena are from. They rarely take more than one mate, and their relationships are rather private. Perhaps Rena interpreted your actions as attempting to steal Kaito from her, even if you offered to share she might not have been willing to see that as a real option," Ptera explained as Kira stared at her wide-eyed. "As for why Rena would be in denial of her own feelings, I can't say for sure. However, as I said humans tend to be very private about certain matters."

"… She said I promised not to steal him from her. I did promise that," Kira said while rubbing her head. "I didn't think I stole him… I thought there wouldn't be any problem with sharing… did she think… did I…" Kira looked distressed as a realization came over her. "What did I do? What did I do to my friend?"

"Kira… I honestly can't say what would be best in this situation. But you probably should try talking to Rena," Ptera suggested gently.

"Talk to her? I doubt she even wants to speak to me…" Kira muttered sadly as she looked down. "I get it now… it's not her. It's me… I betrayed her, I knew she liked him, but I decided to make a move. I thought it would be ok, but I didn't even consider that Rena might not be ok with sharing…" Kira spread her wings and took to the air.

"Kira?" Ptera questioned, worried that Kira was going to fly off and disappear again.

"Thank you for talking to me Ptera, I need to think… I'll come back," Kira insisted, a sad look still on her face before she left. Ptera debated if she should follow or not, but decided to let the girl have time to think.

Hopefully all could be resolved without anyone getting hurt…

 **3.12**

Kira hid around the trees in the park and spied Rena sitting on the bench. She seemed troubled and this only made Kira feel guiltier, but she still wasn't sure how to approach her friend. Some footsteps were heard and Kira spotted Kaito walking towards Rena and retreated a little further into hiding.

"Rena!" Kaito called over to his friend whom didn't respond much to his concern. "Rena, what's wrong?"

"Why are you here," Rena grumbled with her arms crossed, refusing to look at Kaito.

"Why am...? Rena what the heck!?" Rena flinched a bit at Kaito's shout but kept her resolve to not look his way. "You and Kira have both been avoiding me for the last couple of Loops, what's going on? Did I do something?" he asked in a softer tone.

"You didn't do anything," Rena muttered with an angry look still on her face. Kira flinched when she heard Rena say that but remained hidden.

"If I didn't do anything why are you unwilling to look at me?" Kaito questioned seriously, Rena didn't respond. "Rena… is this about that… date me and Kira had?" Rena stiffened at the mention of that event but quickly regained her composure.

"Whatever you and your new girlfriend do is no business of mine! So, no I don't care," Rena growled under her breath.

"Kira's not my girlfriend!" Kaito shouted with a blush on his face before he calmed a bit and glared at Rena. "Why are you acting so… wait a minute…" realization came to Kaito's face as he stared at his friend whom was still refusing to look at him, but had a blush clearly visible on her face. "Rena?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Rena suddenly yelled, standing up from the bench. Kaito looked startled and stared at her in concern and shock while Rena's eyes widened a little. "I… I'm sorry."

"Rena… do you like me?" Kaito asked with an uncomfortable look on his face and Rena looked nervous.

"Do you like Kira?" She asked after a moment. "Or… do you like me?" Kaito looked conflicted as he stared at Rena before he responded.

"I'm… not sure how I feel," Rena sighed at that answer and shook her head.

"I'm sorry about that Kaito. I have no right to be angry with you or Kira, fact is I did wait too long… just like she said, I had plenty of chances. Kira actually took the initiative to get what she wanted, so I'll step back," Rena said with a small smile.

"No!" Kira exclaimed, bursting from her hiding spot and startling Kaito and Rena. "Don't! Rena, I'm sorry!"

"What!?" Both Kaito and Rena exclaimed as they stared at the Dragozaur girl that had emerged from the trees.

"It was my fault, I didn't take your feelings into consideration! I thought you'd be ok with sharing!" Kira exclaimed in a distressed tone.

"… Wait, what?" Kaito muttered questioningly. Rena sighed before looking at Kaito.

"Kaito, please give us some space. We need to talk again it seems," Kaito looked at her and Kira for a moment before he nodded and turned to leave.

"I hope you both know what you're doing," Kaito muttered before he transformed into a raptor and sped away.

"… Unnecessary," Rena shook her head at Kaito's way of exiting before she looked at Kira "Look, you were right. I had plenty of chances to make my feelings known, I'm the one who should be apologizing," Rena sighed.

"No!" Kira protested firmly. "I'm the one who's apologizing! I'm a bad friend for not considering how you felt!"

"No, I'm the one who's a bad friend for not considering how you felt keeping your feelings secret for my sake while I did nothing!" Rena protested quickly.

"I'm the one who needs to apologize!" Kira exclaimed.

"No, I'm the one who needs to apologize!" Rena shouted back. The two of them glared at each other fiercely for a few seconds… before the anger died from their eyes and they both just stared at each other. "What… are we doing?"

"Fighting over who should apologize?" Kira muttered blankly. Rena looked back at her for a few seconds before she finally spoke.

"We were really just fighting over which one of us was the worse friend, and we were both claiming that it was _ourselves_ that was. Man, what is wrong with us!?" she exclaimed before rubbing her head. "Um, sorry."

"No, you're right. We shouldn't be fighting over who should apologize," Kira nodded to Rena. "Look, we both didn't exactly… handle the situation as best we could."

"No argument there," Rena sighed and shook her head. "Kira, you actually had the initiative to act on your feelings, if you want to date him, I won't stop you."

"You really wouldn't be mad?" Kira questioned and Rena nodded. "But… I had been really thinking since we had that fight, yeah I blamed you at first but… I really didn't consider the way you humans tend to… think about relationships."

"Well I didn't even really consider that you aren't human," Rena muttered while shaking her head, a small grin on her face that Kira returned. They laughed a little. "We've both been idiots, haven't we?"

"Yeah, though Kaito's an idiot too and we like him," Kira giggled.

"Hey, he's smart when it comes to dinosaurs," Rena chuckled along with Kira.

"Rena, you know that my offer still stands, right?" Kira questioned with a small smirk on her face.

"Um… Kira, I really don't know," Rena muttered with a blush on her face.

"I know it's not what you would consider 'normal' but would sharing really be so bad?" Kira asked, walking over to Rena and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I…" Rena looked at Kira in thought for a few moments before she sighed with a small blush on her face. "Well… I guess it wouldn't be so bad… If he's willing I… could try it..." Kira smiled brightly.

"Really?" She asked eagerly, Rena still looked embarrassed but nodded slowly. Kira suddenly brought her into a hug.

"Oh, thank you Rena! Let's go tell him right away!" Kira exclaimed before sprouting her wings and dragging Rena to find their mutual crush.

"Did I really just agree to this...?" Rena muttered with a shake of her head, before she let a small smile settle on her face.

.

Kaito was in the Dinotarium talking with the Dino Knights about what had and was transpiring between Kira and Rena.

"I hope everything works out ok, I can't be sure but I think they're fighting about me," Kaito muttered with a concerned expression.

"Oh… I hope they can work this out," Ptera muttered.

"I'm sure it will all be fine Kaito," Tyranno assured.

"Yeah, those two seem like good friends. I doubt some fight will last too long," Stego nodded–though he and Mammoth weren't Looping yet, they still provided Kaito with helpful reassurance.

"Kaito!" Kira called from the entrance. "There you are, come out! Rena and I need to talk to you!"

"Looks like your girlfriends are here for you," Sabre stated playfully. Kaito blushed before shaking his head and began leaving.

"They aren't my girlfriends! But I do need to see what they want, I hope they worked everything out," Kaito sighed before he exited the Dinotarium to find both his female friends standing outside, Kira with a cheerful smile and Rena with a more nervous one.

"Kaito, hi," Rena greeted.

"What's up guys? Did you work out everything you needed to?"

"Oh, I'd say we did," Kira said with a giggle, Rena seemed to get a little more confident and smiled as well.

"What are you...?" Kaito muttered before both girls approached him and hugged him. A much bigger blush then before formed on his face as he was cuddled by both girls.

"Kaito, will you be our boyfriend?"

"What!?" Kaito looked between the two in disbelief. "What did you two just say...?"

"Will you be our boyfriend?" Kira repeated and Rena nodded.

"Both of you...?"

"Yes!" They both nodded.

"I… um," Kaito looked between the two unsurely.

"Kaito, do you like us?" Kira questioned with a smirk on her face.

"Well… yes," Kaito muttered while trying to look away from both of them.

"Kaito, we both like you. That's why we've both been weird for the past couple of Loops, this is the solution we came to. You like us, right? Then don't fight this, at least try it!" Kira insisted.

"Yeah, I'm trying it," Rena nodded. Kaito looked between them once again for a minute before responding again.

"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt to try…"

"There you go!" Kira giggled before she kissed him on the cheek, Kaito blushed again as she let him go. "Go on Rena, he's your boyfriend too!"

"Ok," Rena nodded before she quickly kissed Kaito's other cheek. She backed away after with both of their faces red.

"Wow… well now Sabre is going to be all 'I told you so,'" Kaito muttered in amusement.

"Ha, he predicted this?" Rena laughed.

"I'm so happy this all worked out!" Kira exclaimed before she pounced on Rena and kissed her on the cheek.

"Kira!? What are you doing!?" Rena exclaimed looking extremely flustered as she pushed the other girl off her.

"What? We're dating now, aren't we?" Kira questioned playfully causing Rena to stutter.

"W-what!? No! We're dating Kaito!"

"What's the difference?" Kira shrugged. Rena looked at Kira with disbelief.

"It's completely different! Tell her Kaito!" Rena turned to her boyfriend whom was still as a statue and had a bright red face. "KAITO!"

"Huh?" The boy snapped out of it and looked at his red headed girlfriend blankly. She just facepalmed as Kira laughed.

"What did I get myself into with the both of you?" Rena shook her head.

"… I think I should be asking the same question," Kaito muttered.

"Hey Rena, if you use that prism of yours to split into seven Kaito could have a harem," Kira suddenly interjected.

"I'm not using the prism for that!" Rena shouted while Kaito quickly ran back into the Dinotarium, hiding his red face.

 **3.13 Harry Leferts**

Getting a Ping and hearing the doors open, the looping Dino Knights turned to see an utterly befuddled Kaito walk through the doors. "Uh... Hey everyone. You all Awake?"

Even as the other loopers nodded and made comments, Tyranno tilted his head a bit. "Yes, but is something wrong, Kaito?"

For a moment, Kaito opened his mouth but then closed it with a snap. A few seconds later, he looked back the way he came and coughed. "Well... Not so much wrong as really freaking weird... Like your about to find out."

Before any of them could ask, the doors opened again and Rena walked through... Though not the Rena they were used to. Mainly because, while her head (outside what looked like a bone crest poking through her hair) and torso looked human, her arms, legs were that of a Brachiosaurus. And behind her, swishing around, was a tail. Upon seeing the Dino Knights staring at her, Rena's tail swished around some more. "Uh... Hey guys..."

The Dino Knights just stared at her as she walked up and grabbed Kaito's hand in her paw before Tricera managed to say something. "Rena? What happened to you? Some kind of accident?"

Coughing, Rena gave them a shaky smile. "Uh... No, I'm a dinosaur." Once more under their stares, she gave a nervous smile showing peg-like teeth. "A, um, Brachiosaurus actually..."

As nearly one, the other Dino Knights turned toward Brachio who was quiet before he leaned down. "I'm sorry, Rena... But you don't look much like a Brachiosaurus... Though I do see some aspects I suppose..."

Claws clicking on tile caused Brachio to go back to his normal pose as the others froze in place. It was only all the practice they got that none of them visibly reacted when Doctor Naomi walked in... And just like with Rena, her limbs were replaced with those of a dinosaur including a tail. Those limbs looked awfully familiar though as did the massive teeth in her mouth that were shown when she smiled. "Kaito!" When he waved, she noted the girl next to Kaito. "Oh, hello there..."

Taking the pause as it was meant to, Rena reached over with an odd smile on her face and shook the claw offered. "Rena."

Simply chuckling, Naomi shook her head. "No need to be nervous, now. I understand the reputation that Tyrannosaurus Rexes such as myself have. But I can assure you that I'm nothing like some of the stories."

A rather large droplet of sweat appeared on the side of Tyranno's face as he could feel the stares of the others. Meanwhile, Kaito glanced at Rena and shrugged. "We... We're just talking about how dinosaurs got from... That." He jerked his thumb at the Dino Knights. "To how they look today."

Humming as she adjusted the load in her arms, Naomi looked up at the Dino Knights. "Well, the current accepted theory due to historical records is that us dinosaurs, in order to prevent our extinction, evolved needed human characteristics. The easiest was posture and size. In the past few centuries though our heads and torsos have evolved to be much more human like."

Unknown to her, all of the Dino Knights, Rena, and Kaito had the same thoughts running through their minds. 'EVOLUTION DOES NOT WORK LIKE THAT!'

Once she left, Tyranno only had one thing to say about the whole thing. "I am never getting that image out of my head."

Scoffing, Sabre looks at the others and shook his head. "What's so special about dinosaurs that, that happened..."

Not even a moment later, they froze as Doctor Abbot opened the doors and looked in. The good doctor had feline arms and legs with a tail. However, the obvious sign of what species he was could be seen by all of them.

Two massive fangs that poked out of his mouth while the cat ears on his head rotated. With a slight frown, he shook his head and then walked away. Feeling the looks on him, Sabre shrugged. "On second thought, I'm not sure how I should feel about this."

Sighing, Tyranno shook his head. "I have never been looking forward so much to fighting Dragozaurs. At least they make sense."

.

Simply walking along the park's path, Rena continually looked around. Everywhere she looked, there were humans and "Dinosaurs" walking, chatting, or just hanging out. Even with all the time they spent in this loop, it still weirded out her, Kaito, and the Dino Knights. The unAwake ones were also weirded out by what their descendants looked like.

A shadow flew past as Rena walked, though she didn't pay it any mind. She still didn't think about it as it passed by twice more and then began to circle her. However, Rena did notice moments after the shadow grew bigger when a weight slammed into her back. "RENA!"

It was only Rena's weight and how stable her legs were that Rena did not fall forwards. Nonetheless, she grunted and glared over her shoulder at Kira. "What the heck?!" A moment later though, she stiffened as Kira nuzzled her. "KIRA!"

Pulling away some, Kira just raised an eyebrow at Rena and snorted. "What? Can't a girl cuddle her girlfriend a bit?"

Her face red, Rena could only sputter in shock. "I... You... We... The two of us are not girlfriends!"

All Kira did was roll her eyes and shift a bit. "Uh-huh." Smirking, she laid her chin back onto Rena's shoulders. "Look, you're dating Kaito, right?"

Slowly, Rena nodded. "Yes..."

Kira then pointed at herself. "And I'm dating Kaito, right?" Once more, Rena nodded. "So, the two of us are dating each other."

Taking a deep breath, Rena facepalmed. "It doesn't work like that, Kira."

Sadly for Rena's sanity, Kira just rolled her eyes and placed her chin back onto Rena's shoulder. "Sure it does, I still don't know why you don't just admit it."

Just sighing, Rena looked over her shoulder before she spotted Kira's scaled arms and legs. "... Wait, did Dragozaurs go the same way that the dinosaurs did?!"

With a snort, Kira shook her head. "Nope, Dark Dragon wanted me to blend in, remember?" At her confusion, she shrugged. "I look like a dinosaur except with wings that can be retracted. No one even gives me a second glance after all."

Rena gave her a look at that before looking her over. Sure enough, the wings she used were gone. However, moments later the blush returned to Rena's face as Kira waggled her eyebrows. "..." Shaking it off, Rena took a deep breath. "Aren't you weirded out by this?"

Blinking, Kira shrugged. "Nope!"

It was about then that Rena realized that Kira was still on her back and glared at her. "Why are you still on my back?!"

That only caused Kira to hum a bit. "Because it's comfy." Wiggling a bit, she looked over her own shoulder. "Especially your tail."

Craning her own, slightly longer than normal neck, Rena looks over her back and noticed that Kira was indeed straddling her tail, with the Dragozaur's legs wrapped around her waist. If she had a blush before, now Rena's face felt like it was on fire. "Wha... What?!"

As she wiggled again to get slightly more comfortable, Kira nodded. "It's really comfy to sit on actually..." Turning back to a flustered Rena, she smirked a bit and leaned in. "So... Had Kaito sat on your tail yet?"

Despite not thinking that her face could feel any hotter, Rena swore that it did. Especially as she imagined Kaito in the same position. "I-I-I... Gah!"

On Kira's face her smirk widened a bit.

 **3.14 Harry Leferts**

Leaning down a bit, Brachio looked at Rena as Kaito was chatting with an Awake Tyranno. "Rena, I have been wondering due to something that the others have told me. I was hoping that perhaps you might be able to better explain."

Needless to say, Rena blinked and nodded as she looked up at her longtime friend. "Um, sure, what do you need to know?"

Brachio just gave a nod as he hummed. "The others have stated that you, Kira, and Kaito have come up with a plan for us to stay awake past the end of the loop when it comes up. I must admit, I find myself rather curious as to what your plan might be."

A sigh escaped from Ptera who shook her head. "It's probably impossible though."

Just as Rena and Kaito was about to say something though, Brachio hummed. "Perhaps, but I am rather intrigued and perhaps it might be of interest."

Seeing Brachio turn back to her, Rena glanced at Kaito who just shrugged before she turned back to Brachio. "Well... you know how the Dino Daggers provide life-force energy to you and the others, right? And that when the loops end, they're pretty much empty which is what causes you all to go back to sleep?"

While he ran this information through his head, Brachio nodded. "Yes, and it would take many... ah, I think that I see where you might be going with this now. Quite interesting."

Tyranno just looked between Kaito, Rena, and Brachio before he sighed. "And where are they going with this?"

Hands behind his head, Kaito shrugged. "It was Kira who suggested it actually. Starting a while ago, we put the Dino Daggers into our Pocket at the end of the loop, then bring them out when the new one begins and put them somewhere before putting them back into our Pockets before the loops end. Over the loops, they recharge themselves until they're full... then we start on a new set of Dino Daggers."

Confused, the other Dino Knights were about to say something when Brachio chuckled. "Intelligent and clever. By my quick calculations, it takes roughly ten thousand years for the Dino Daggers to recharge themselves on Earth's lifeforce, or, in your case, about every ten thousand loops you have a fully charged Dino Dagger. If you were to keep it up, then by the time the Loops are over, you could have thousands, if not tens of thousands of Dino Daggers in your Pocket, fully charged at the very least. More lifeforce then is contained in the entire planet."

Glancing around, Kaito just blinked at the utterly gobsmacked expressions on the Dino Knights outside of Brachio had tried to consider exactly how the plan their young friends had made worked out. "Well, yeah, pretty much. Though we're just going to continue until the end of the loops."

If he could have, Brachio would have raised an eyebrow at Rena's next words. "Not to mention our back up."

His voice faint as if trying not to fall over, Tricera stared at the two humans. "You... had a backup plan?"

There was a grin on Rena's face as she nodded. "Sure, why wouldn't we? Anyways... it was based on something I heard. Energy can't be created or destroyed, only turned into something different. So, we figured we could create a way to turn stuff like sunlight into life-force if needed..."

Kaito grinned a bit. "Or bombs. Heck, maybe bring Mars back to life or something."

Simply nodding, Brachio's mind began to work at the problem. "Hmm... would it be an issue if I join in? I believe that I might enjoy the mental stimulation."

Both kids just shook their heads and told him that they didn't mind. Meanwhile, the other Dino Knights had gone into something akin to shock at what they've heard.

 **3.15 Harry Leferts**

Kaito was examining the ice cream shop's menu when footsteps came up beside him and someone hummed. "Hmm... what's good here?"

Not really paying much attention to the voice, despite how familiar it sounded, Kaito waved it on. "The cookie dough is pretty good." After a few seconds though, it clicked and Kaito's head whipped around to see Littlefoot in his human form just as said Anchor ordered some cookie dough ice cream. "L-L-Littlefoot..."

Highly amused, Littlefoot just raised a finger. "No, just Littlefoot. One L, not three."

Gulping, Kaito looked around and gave a nervous smile. "So, uh... you showed up, huh?"

Just nodding, Littlefoot paid for his ice cream and gave Kaito a smile that sent a shiver down his back, something that Kaito still had not figured out how he managed. "Yup, I Woke up and decided to use it as a vacation." Glancing at the teen, Littlefoot's smile widened just a touch before he patted Kaito's shoulder. "So, I'll be spending some time here with my daughter."

Feeling the sweat drip down his back, Kaito gulped. "And, uh... you're going to train me some more I guess..."

The smile grew even more at that. "Well, I was going to test you..." Littlefoot then waved at the bored cashier. "How about you make your order and we talk some more afterwards?"

It felt, to Kaito, as if his stomach had dropped out. Despite it being several loops past, Kaito still remembered that one loop where Littlefoot took him aside for the loop for training. He had claimed he wanted to make sure that Kaito would be able to protect Kira and Rena, but what he had done still caused Kaito to shudder. Even though the loops reset themselves, the looper swore he felt twinges of pain from the training. '... I still don't know how that works!'

Once he had his own ice cream, Kaito sat down across from Littlefoot who was looking outside the window in thought. "So... have you been keeping up with what I taught you? Hopefully it's of use?"

Swallowing the ice cream in his mouth, Kaito nodded a bit. "Yeah, that Shinmei Ryu is pretty neat really. And I've been practicing with the Shundō."

Humming, Littlefoot nodded before he motioned at him with a spoon. "That's good to hear that you're not slacking off."

With a blink, Kaito suddenly remembered something and frowned. "... Wait, if you're here then... is Cera..."

The massive grin on Littlefoot's face caused another shudder from Kaito. "Awake? Yes, and she's teaching Rena some stuff."

Inside Kaito's head, he said a small prayer for Rena...

 **3.16 Harry Leferts**

Sighing, both Kaito and Rena slumped in their seats with identical looks of horror and embarrassment on their faces. A moment later, Fubuki walked over pulled out two ice cream cones from her Pocket. "Here, you look like you need something to perk yourselves up."

It was with a blink that the two took them and Rena smiled at the Destroyer. "Thank you."

Fubuki only smiled as she pulled out another one and began to enjoy it. "You're welcome." Looking over to the side, Fubuki could see Yuudachi talking with Ptera. Though the conversation on Yuudachi's side was maybe ten percent mixture of Japanese and English. The rest was Pois, hand gestures, and hand gestures with Pois. "Um, so what happened?"

Both Kaito and Rena slumped in their position with sighs. "Hoppou and Wanko took us aside to talk about our relationship with Kira..."

Wincing, Fubuki just nodded. "Ah..."

Since he wanted to change the subject, Kaito pointed at her ice cream cone with a frown. "What type is that?"

Just blinking at the question, Fubuki shrugged a bit. "Sea salt ice cream, actually." Looking around, she frowned a bit. "Um... Have either of you seen Enterprise-San around?"

For several moments, Kaito thought it over before slowly shaking his head. "I don't think so... What about you, Rena?"

With a frown on her face, Rena thought it over before she nodded. "I think that I saw her with Sabre actually..."

Upon seeing the wince from Kaito, Fubuki raised an eyebrow. "What's the problem? Sabre-San seemed alright..."

Groaning, Kaito just facepalmed not having noticed Fubuki spot something and her eyes widen a bit. "Sabre is... He's got problems with pyromania..."

Slowly, Fubuki just nodded as she sighed. "That would explain why Enterprise-San is ablaze."

Heads snapping up, both teens turned to look in the direction that Fubuki was and stared at the sight of Enterprise, CV-6. And no one could blame them as the Shipgirl was covered in fire from head to toe as she walked along with a smile. Bringing up one shaking finger, Rena gulped. "Sh-shouldn't we do something?!"

However, Fubuki just shook her head as she licked some more of her ice cream. "Oh, it's okay. Enterprise-San gets set on fire often enough it doesn't bother her..." After a few more moments, Fubuki frowned. "And there was that time she set herself ablaze to fight a group of Abyssals..."

The other two loopers could only sweatdrop at that...

 **3.17 GarnettFoxy**

"You Awake bro?" Tobias barely twitched a feather as a neon green pterosaur pulled alongside the pair gliding silently over the distant lights of the town.

"And well Anchored. Looper?" The Pterosaur bobbed his beak in a nod.

"Anchor myself, need a crash course?"

"Naw I got it Buzz." He pulled in his wings diving down into the forest Buzz following after "You're my brother, we got covered in some mutagen stuff saving a dog from a shark and now we're fighting an evil velociraptor tycoon who wants to bring back the age of dinosaurs." He landed long sharp claws sinking into the soft ground. "I just have one question. Why am I an Argentavis Magnificens and not a dinosaur like the rest of you?"

Buzz snorted a little landing next to him "You do know I'm not a dinosaur either."

"You're a giant lizard same difference."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

0o0o0o

[So, is a reason for your telepathy with the others ever brought up?] Tobias asked using his beak to turn the page of the Dino encylopedia Buzz had set up on a perch for him.

The young hippy shrugged as he controlled the Pterosaur on screen hovering around an area in the game waiting for something "Not that I can remember in any loop, though honestly I don't think any of us thought anything of it turning into Dinosaurs was weirder at the time and after that it settled into our new normal so was never brought up...Apart from that time Fiona annoyed with Caruso when we were fighting evil plants and told him not to talk with his mouth full, only for him to point out the telepathy."

[Fair enough, now why have you refused to move from that spot in game for three hours? seriously it can't be that interesting]

"Waiting to see if another pal of mine's Awak-Aha!" A red raptor appeared on screen Buzz rapidly tapping as a chat box came up. The hawk next to him blinked a little as a pair of Pings ran out Buzz whooping and getting up grabbing his bag "Kaito's here and Awake, let's go bro!"

[Who the hell's Kaito?] Tobias grumbled but flew out of the window curious as to what's going on.

0o0o0o

"Sooo you're the bad guy's son?" Kaito groaned headdesking.

"Clone and don't call me his son or him my father, I'm not even from this Loop, I just get dropped off here a startling number of times. So, anything new?"

Buzz shrugged drinking his shake "Caruso was acting a little weird a few loops ago, but it might have been a variant. Is Veloci a good dad this loop or– "

"DNA. Donor. And no, if you weren't awake I was going to do a hostile takeover... Really my Unawake self was planning it to show Veloci he was good enough. What do you say we club together and corner the Shape-shifting market we have enough experience with messing with DNA."

The three considered Kaito's plan.

"...Eh why not, be good experience if we ever wake up before the Yeerk invasion and need to figure out how to get earth battle ready ASAP." Tobias nodded Buzz holding up his shake.

"I'm in, to Avis Inc!" The other two stared at him "...What? All our forms are related to birds more or less..."

 **3.18**

"It's been a long time Tyrano," Gigano Dragon said as he hovered before the Awake leader of the Dino Knights. Tyranno looked over the being that considered him to be his ultimate rival for a few moments before shaking his skull.

"Gigano, I won't fight you," Tyranno stated firmly.

"What!? What do you mean you won't fight me? Are you running away? Are you that much of a coward!?" Gigano shouted, clearly infuriated by Tyranno's declaration.

"No, I'm not running away," Tyranno denied. "You have no interest in taking the earth's life-force, all you want is for us to fight until one of us falls. You are not my enemy Gigano. I have other Dragozaurs to take care of," Tyranno gestured to the Dragozaur drones that were watching at the ready. Kaito was near with the newly acquired Dino Dagger (though he had many more in his pocket, and another out recharging somewhere hidden) wondering what Tyranno was going to do.

"What...? WHAT!?" Gigano Dragon roared in anger as he glared daggers at the calm Dino Knight. "I am not your enemy!? You are very wrong on that idea Tyranno, I will defeat you and you will give me my fight if you want to live! Power of the Dark Crystal!" Gigano Dragon assumed his knight mode before lunging forward, his dragon-head hand stretched outward ready to tear into Tyranno. But the red Dino Knight moved out of the way before he could hit him.

"Come on, let's get the life– "one of the Dragozaur drones started to say but was knocked out by a red blur, Tyranno knocked out each other Dragozaur drone effortlessly as Gigano still tried to attack him.

"Let's not do this Gigano, I'm so tired of this," Tyranno muttered unhappily, Gigano snarled and continued trying to hit Tyranno but he just dodged every attack.

"Fight me!"

"No, I have no reason to fight you," Tyranno stated as he stood his ground, still in his dinosaur mode. Gigano growled before a thought struck him and smirked.

"You won't fight me because I'm not your enemy? Because I'm not after the earths life-force? Well then how about I just go and absorb all the life force this little area has to offer!? That should do things well enough!" Gigano threatened with an evil smirk. Tyranno frowned and sighed as he looked at Gigano Dragon.

"Gigano… What is it that you really want?" Tyranno shook his head before he stood ready to transform. "Dino Tyranno! Power of the Ancients! Silver Sword! Dino Knight ready!" after assuming his knight mode Tyranno glared at Gigano Dragon whom was still smirking.

"Good! Now let's finish this here and now!" the Dragozaur exclaimed ferociously. Tyranno sighed sadly before he got ready to battle.

.

"Tyranno...?" Kaito looked at his friend after the battle with Gigano Dragon had concluded, the dangerous Dragozuar had been defeated now… much earlier than in the original baseline.

"Yes Kaito?" The Dino Knight questioned as they began heading back to the museum. Kaito riding on his back.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out, I know you don't like killing him," Kaito sighed while rubbing one of his friend's vertebra.

"Don't worry Kaito, not everyone can be saved… Not everyone wants to be saved. Gigano wanted to find out which of us was the strongest once and for all… and he got what he wanted I suppose," Tyranno explained solemnly as they continued the trek in silence.

 **3.19**

Kaito was walking through the park watching the sky carefully, this was about the time when Kira would show up and she had a tendency to catch him by surprise, this time though he would be prepared for her.

"Hi Kaito!" Kira greeted her boyfriend before rushing over and hugging him, Kaito blushed a bit but accepted her affection and smiled.

"Right on time Kira, do we need to take care of Dark Dragon, or did you already give him what-for?" Kaito questioned as the shapeshifter rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, he didn't know what hit him!" Kira's voice spoke from behind Kaito, he blinked as he looked at Kira cuddling him with a confused look on his face, before he felt pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. He glanced over and saw another Kira hugging him with a playful smirk on her face. "Hi Kaito!" she greeted cheerfully as the first Kira giggled at the Anchor's dumbfounded expression.

"Kira, what's going on? Did you figure out how to split yourself like Rena?" Kaito questioned confusedly as he looked between both Kiras as they continued to hug him.

"Nah! Dark Dragon just thought it would be a brilliant idea to, instead of creating one cute spy. To create an army of them!" A third Kira called from nearby. Kaito stared at her for a moment with a blank look on his face.

"… An army?"

"Hi Kaito!" a fourth Kira exclaimed before pouncing on the confused boy, knocking both him and the other duplicates to the ground.

.

"There are how many Kiras!?" Rena questioned with wide-eyes as she stood next to Kaito and three Kiras, other Kiras were around in the background.

"I have no idea! They're all Awake and have already driven off the DragoZaurs and are now trying to take over the earth," Kaito sighed exhaustedly while Rena tried to process what he said.

"Take over the earth? Why!?"

"Why else? If you rule the earth you have access to all the ice cream you want!" One of the Kiras cheered and high-fived her nearby duplicates. Rena's eye twitched.

"Do you ever have any other motivation to do something than ice cream!?"

"Of course I do!" One Kira crossed her arms with an offended look on her face. Rena looked at her skeptically, before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Teasing you for one!" the Kira behind her giggled, Rena blushed in embarrassment as she tried to escape the Kira's grip.

"Let go Kira!"

"Let go of what, Rena?" The Kira in front of her giggled, Rena growled.

"I hope this doesn't get out of hand…" Kaito muttered with a sweatdrop. A Kira snuck up behind him before pouncing. "Gah!"

 **3.20**

"Excuse me," the elephant working the counter of Jumbeaux's Café looked forward to see a small bat hovering before him with a smile on her face. "I would like one of your jumbo servings of ice cream! Mix of all flavors you have, and don't go easy on the peanuts!" the elephant regarded the small, flying mammal without much care.

"Beat it shrimp! We don't serve your kind," the larger mammal huffed, causing the bat to frown a bit. The air around her seemed to blur and the eyes of the elephants behind the counter, and all the customers widened and they backed up as a massive dragon stood where the bat did, barely fitting in the front of the store.

"I don't think you heard me. I would like a jumbo serving of ice cream… Now!" fearfully the elephant took the order and the others began to get her ice cream. "And glove those trunks! I don't want snot in my ice cream!" the elephants could only nod fearfully as they followed her directions.

.

"Thank you!" The small bat cheered as she somehow carried the giant cone out of the shop that was easily several times her size. She walked on the ground with the cone held between her small hands as she left.

"C-come again," The elephant behind the countered mumbled timidly. After the bat left the shop she met up with a rabbit and a fox.

"So, how are you liking Zootopia Kira?" Judy questioned as Kira set her cone down and hovered to the top of it.

"Well, if I can get ice cream like this here, I hope I can come more often!" Kira cheered before diving into her massive serving of frozen dessert.

"Just try not to scare everyone too much," Judy muttered with a little chuckle.

"Speak for yourself, that was hilarious," Nick smirked.

 **3.21 Harry Leferts**

Tyranno blinked as he Awoke and looked himself over with a frown. "I'm... A security guard?" As the loop memories came in, Tyranno shook his head and turned on his tablet to see an animatronic Dark Dragon in the view. "... Weird."

Of course, that was when the Dark Dragon walked over to a Dragozaur drone and glared at it. "Inhale my dong, Enragement Drone."

Blinking, Tyranno stared at the screen. "... What?"

However, the drone just glared right back at Dark Dragon. "Fuck you! Buy my shit!"

Almost choking, Tyranno worked his jaw, but thing's didn't get much better. For some odd reason, Dark Dragon walked around until he found a female Gigano Dragon who he tried to force to join him. "Eat my hot Dragozaur ass, Dark Dragon."

Things just kept getting weirder as it went on. And the less said about "Golden Diamond Ryugu", the better...


	4. The Elevator Saga

**Ground Floor**

"Why is the Dinotarium so tall this Loop?" Kaito questioned as he, Rena and Kira entered the building.

"That's something I'm really unsure of, where did they get all these new fossils? Where are the Dino Knights?" Rena questioned while looking around at random fossils that populated the ground floor of the museum.

"Is that Dino Pachy? No wait, that's just a normal pachycephalosaur skeleton."

"Be a nerd later Kaito, let's get to those Dino Knights!" Kira exclaimed, grabbing hold of Kaito and Rena and pulling them along.

"Hey!" Rena didn't seem too pleased with being pulled by the arm…

"Hello there! And welcome to the Dinotarium, can I help you children with anything?" Naomi greeted them with a smile on her face.

"Um… We're looking for some specific dinosaur skeletons, like seven specific ones," Rena said, pulling her arm out of Kira's grip.

"Where do you keep the dinosaurs that aren't actually dinosaurs?! Like the Mammoth!?" Kira interrupted rudely.

"Kira," Kaito scolded her lightly, but Naomi didn't seem offended.

"Oh, you want to see the main attraction, the seven perfect skeletons we found! Well those would be on the next floor, feel free to use our elevator," Naomi pointed the way before walking off to greet more visitors.

"Ok, elevator here we come!" Kira exclaimed again before grabbing hold of Kaito and Rena's arms once more and dragging them over.

"Kira! Stop pulling, we're going!" Kaito tried to get the Dragozaur girl to slow down but she eagerly pulled forward before they reached the elevator and pressed the button. The doors opened and they entered.

"Ok, Naomi said the next floor up, odd that the main attraction is on the second floor," Rena muttered. Kaito was about to hit the button for floor two, but Kira pushed him aside and pushed every button.

"Kira!"

"I always wanted to do that!" Kira tried to justify as the doors closed.

 **Floor 2**

The elevator doors opened to a prehistoric looking forest, the sounds of nature filled the air as the three children stared out in confusion.

"Um… what?" Kaito looked to both of his girlfriends to see if either could give him an answer to what this was, though they seemed just as clueless.

"Um… Maybe they're just really good at décor?" Rena shrugged before she tried to walk out of the elevator, only to find she couldn't. "Huh? Why can't I leave!?"

"What!?" Kaito exclaimed in surprise and tried to leave as well but also found he couldn't. "We're stuck in the elevator!?"

"Ha, stuck in an elevator," Kira giggled with a smirk on her face.

"Kira!" Rena hissed at the alien girl who shrugged.

"You can't tell me this doesn't give either of you any ideas," she suggested slyly. Rena looked at Kaito and immediately blushed. Kaito blinked and looked thoughtful for a minute before his face also went red.

"KIRA!" they both shouted in embarrassment while Kira just laughed.

"Hold the elevator!" the voice of Dino Tyranno called before five out of seven flesh and blood Dino Knights ran into the elevator(that the three occupants now realized was much bigger than it should have been.).

"Let's get out of here!" Tricera shouted in panic.

"Guys, what the heck!?" Kaito questioned, before he noticed the giant meteor in the sky, zooming towards them. They all screamed before the elevator doors closed. Relief filled the Dino Knights as they sat down in the unusually spacious elevator.

"Um… What just happened?" Rena asked the Dino Knights blankly.

"No idea, but we're glad to be out of there," Tricera sighed.

"Why, didn't you live through the first extinction?" Kaito questioned confusedly.

"Doesn't mean we like it!" Tricera snapped.

"Yeah, I'm not even supposed to be there! That's too much heat even for me," Sabre groaned.

 **Floor 3**

The doors opened to reveal a very large amount of Dragozaur drones, all singing Christmas carols… though they were all singing different ones, so it just sounded like an incomprehensible mess. Standing above them all was Diamond Ryugu, in a Santa hat and beard.

"…"

The doors closed as the Dino Knights, Kaito, Kira and Rena just stared blankly in silence.

 **Floor 4**

"Guys, I think something seriously weird is going on here… even for the Loops," Kaito said calmly.

"Why do you think that?" Kira questioned, hovering upside down.

"Well, last floor was a bunch of Dragozaurs singing crazily, and now we're seeing the CeraZaur brothers doing interpretive dance!" Kaito pointed out. Everyone watched as the three ceratops-type Dino Knights danced around, combined and continued dancing.

"… They're surprisingly light on their feet," Rena muttered.

"There's a lot of things about ceratopsians that are surprising," Tricera said calmly before the doors closed.

 **Floor Pie(Evilhumour)**

"Pie pie pie pie?" Pie pie.

"Pie pie pie," pie Pie.

"Pie pie pie pie pie," pie Pie, pie pie pie pie.

Pie pie pie pie pie.

 **Floor 315**

"What was that?" Kaito questioned blankly.

"Protect me!" Kira cried out dramatically, latching onto Kaito. Kaito and Rena both gave her unimpressed looks and she just smirked.

"Let's just forget it, I don't even remember what it was… nope, nothing," Sabre insisted with an obviously fake smile.

"Why did we skip so many floors?" Ptera questioned.

"A better question is, why are we looking at ourselves?" Tyranno pointed out, and they looked and saw that what this floor consisted of was indeed the room they usually were kept in, with their skeletons there along with the non-Looping Dino Knights.

"Hello!" The skeletal Tyranno waved with his small arm as the elevator doors closed.

 **Floor 5**

"Wait a second, now we've gone back a bunch of floors!?" Ptera pointed out in confusion.

"Hello friends!" A strange looking t-rex with purple and green scales greeted with open arms. Tyranno stared wide eyed, looking unsure of what he was seeing. The others didn't seem to care, though Sabre nudged Tyranno with a smirk.

"It's another Tyrannosaurus, say hi," The saber toothed cat insisted.

"Um... hi," Tyranno waved awkwardly.

"Would you like a hug?" the purple dinosaur asked in a kindly way that only made Tyranno feel more awkward.

"No... um, no thank you..." Tyranno muttered.

"Ok, goodbye friends!" the purple dinosaur waved as the elevator doors closed.

 **Floor 6**

"How is this possible?" Rena questioned, staring out into the ocean, water not flowing into the elevator.

"The barrier?" Kaito shrugged.

"Sabre, what are you doing?" Ptera questioned, looking at the big cat huddled into the back of the elevator.

"I don't care if there is a barrier, I'm not getting near that much water!"

"You've run across the ocean before!"

"That was over the water! Not under it!"

"Is that Dino Ichthyo?" Tricera questioned while looking out into the water before the doors closed.

 **Floor 7**

The doors opened to what appeared to be a vast, natural plane with some trees, and a lake. It was night and it looked like the sun would rise soon.

"Wow, this place looks pretty nice," Ptera said while glancing around at the world outside the elevator,

"Indeed, it's a shame we can't leave," Tyranno nodded. The sun then began to rise over the horizon and a horrible screaming noise filled all the elevator's occupant's ears. The sun was revealed to have a face and was constantly screaming.

"Still wish we could leave the elevator!?" Rena shouted while covering her ears.

"No! I wish I could cover my ears!" Tyranno cried out as his tiny arms flailed and the door closed.

 **Floor 8**

The elevator doors opened to reveal the lobby of the Mobius inn. Various Loopers looked over in surprise.

"Roxy's hotel?" Kaito questioned while scratching his head.

"Kaito, what are you doing over there? If you're here that means you need to work until your break or on days off!" Blue called out from the Raptors coffee shop.

"Sorry Blue, but I can't leave this elevator!" Kaito called back.

"Wait, seriously?" Blue questioned with a tilt of her head.

"It keeps bringing us to random places!" Rena called out in aggravation.

"Some of them don't even seem to logically be able to exist in the same Loop…" Brachio muttered while shaking his head.

"Seriously? Again!?" Roxy called out from nearby.

"Again?" Tyranno questioned.

"Geez, this is a story, you see a while ago-" before Roxy could finished recounting the last time Dino Loopers had been felled by the mysterious elevator glitch the doors closed and the DinoZaur Loopers were gone. "… They'll be fine," Roxy muttered.

"You sure?" Alan questioned from a table.

"Well if things go as they did last time, it's likely at least one of us will see them again before they're out of there," Roxy said before she too took a seat.

 **Floor 9**

The elevator doors opened to reveal a traditional wedding set on a sunny day, 'here comes the bride' was heard being played on the piano. Various Dino Loopers, as well as the Dino Knights, Rick, and even Kaito and Rena's parents could be seen in the seats(the seats somehow accommodating dinosaurs).

And at the end of the isle were Kira and Rena, both in wedding dresses, with Kaito standing between them in a tuxedo. Strangely enough it was Godzilla that took the minister position to read the vows.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Kaito, Rena, and Kira. I don't know any of their last names," Godzilla shrugged before he moved on with the vows. The Kaito and Rena that were in the elevator both blushed profusely at the sight before them.

"Ma-married!?" Kaito stuttered dizzily before he fell over.

"Kaito!" Rena called in concern before she moved to catch her falling boyfriend.

"Relax kid, it's not like it's actually you out there," Sabre shook his head. Kaito nodded, still looking a little dizzy.

"You may now kiss the brides," Godzilla was heard stating and Kaito nearly passed out once more as the elevator doors closed. Rena coughed with a still very visible blush on her face while Kaito tried to regain his composure.

"Kaito," at his name being called the Anchor looked over at Kira who had a huge smile on her face, one that unnerved him and Rena somewhat. "I want four kids, one boy and one girl from me, as well as one of each from Rena," Kaito really did pass out this time, and if Rena's blush was pronounced before it pretty much exploded with red at this point.

"KIRA! WE CAN'T EVEN HAVE KIDS!" Rena shouted loud enough for the Dino Knights to back as far from the trio as they could.

"I mean for when the Loops end," Kira stated confidently.

"What!? Even if that's so don't decide how many kids I'll get from Kaito!"

"Ok, then you decide."

"Wha-guh!? AAAAHHH! KIRA!"

 **Floor 10**

The elevator doors opened to reveal a large city that wasn't in a very good state. Buildings were on fire or partially destroyed, destruction around every corner. What appeared to be many robot parts scattered throughout the area, and a giant, blue, metal dragon-thing hovering over the city, shooting blasts to cause more destruction and roaring in a way that sounded suspiciously like Godzilla.

The Dino Knights just stared at the sight, unsure of what to make of it. Kaito was still passed out and Rena and Kira were still talking to each other(well, Rena was yelling…). The doors closed soon after.

"Well… that looked fun," Sabre smiled at his fellow Dino Knights who looked at him incredulously.

 **Floor 11**

The elevator doors opened, and the Dino Knights, Rena, Kira and the still unconscious Kaito were bombarded by cream pies.

"GAH! I'm up!" Kaito cried out in shock. "… Why is everyone covered in pie crust and custard?"

"Tasty," Sabre grinned as he licked some of the dessert off his paws. The others just looked annoyed as the doors closed.

 **Floor 12**

The doors opened to reveal a town where time seemed to be frozen and everything was colorless.

"Ok, what is this now?" Kaito questioned and the others had no answers.

"GARGA!" a loud voice roared before a giant, red oni with a huge spikey club came around the corner and started rushing towards them. "GARGA!"

"Close the doors!" Rena shouted in panic.

"How!?" Kaito questioned while Kira yawned. The oni almost made it to the door but the elevator closed just as it was about to slam its club down on them. Kaito and Rena both gave sighs of relief.

"Come on, it wasn't that scary. Have you seen my sisters?" Kira said with a shrug. Kaito and Rena both shuddered at that comment while the Dino Knights just looked uninterested in the whole event.

 **Floor 13**

The place that the elevator doors opened to reveal was just a vast, blue void. With some giant, misshapen, blue humanoid head slowly turning towards them.

" _You're not perfect,_ " The thing whispered in a creepy, echoing voice before the doors closed. The occupants of the elevator all just stared blankly at the closed doors and glanced at each other nervously.

"Ok. _That_ was scary," Kira muttered.

 **Floor 14(Harry Leferts)**

Nearly as soon as the door opened, Tyranno blanched at the sight of the animatronic version of Dark Dragon who turned to look at them. After a moment, it pointed at them. "Inhale my dong, Enragement Dino-Knight."

Transforming, Tyranno began slamming the close button over and over. "Nope! Nope! Nope!" As the animatronic got closer, he shouted at it. "HOW ABOUT YOU INHALE IT!"

With a blink, the Dark Dragon came to a stop. "But that would shatter my fragile heterosexuality."

Slowly, Kira crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "And him inhaling it wouldn't?"

It went without saying that the animatronic blinked for a moment and the doors finally began to close. "Fuck."

Then the Dark Dragon animatronic exploded and the doors fully closed. As he blinked and let out a breath of relief, Tyranno turned toward Kira with his expression utterly serious. "You're my hero."

All Kira did was polish her nails on her shirt as she smirked. "You're welcome."

 **Floor 15**

"I'm telling you Alan, this time I've got it!"

"And I'm telling you, I don't want to be involved with another one of your 'Ping' disasters!"

"Look, it will work this time! Just watch," against his better judgement, Alan Grant watched as his fellow Looper Ian Malcolm emitted his new Ping. At first nothing seemed to happen, but after a couple of moments Alan noticed a shadow under them, growing larger and larger. He briefly glanced up before glaring at Ian.

"Ian, I freaking hate you." Ian couldn't respond before the both of them were crushed by the falling elevator. The doors opened and the Dino Knights, Kaito, Rena and Kira all looked out at the view of Isle Nublar.

"Did we hit something?" Kaito questioned, looking to his companions for some form of confirmation, but none of them seemed sure.

"Probably just a compy," Rena shrugged.

"Aren't those on the other island…?"

"Heck would I know," Rena sighed before the doors close.

 **Floor 16**

"Open! Close!"

 **Floor 16**

"Open! Close!"

 **Floor 16**

"Open! Close!"

 **Floor 16**

"Open! Clo-"

"Stop that!" Ptera shouted after whacking Sabre's head with her wing before the doors closed on the empty space and they finally felt the elevator moving again.

"… You didn't need to hit me."

"Yes I did."

 **Floor 17**

"Tyranno, there's a compartment on your chest," Kaito pointed out to the Dino Knight leader. Tyranno looked at his chest in confusion.

"That's not supposed to be there," he muttered. While the Dino Knights were bio-mechanical in nature, they didn't just have compartments on their bodies that weren't for transformation. Kaito stared at the two doors on the tyrannosaurus's chest in confusion, before they opened up and his eyes widened.

"Ok, now where are we?" Rena questioned, looking out of the elevator.

"It looks like the museum… but much bigger…" Kaito scratched his head… before he noticed the giant version of him staring at them and jumped back in shock.

"Hey, it's a giant Kaito! Hi giant Kaito!" Kira waved cheerfully.

"This is unexpected…" Brachio muttered unsurely. They noticed the giant Tyranno head looking down at the compartment in his chest that they currently occupied and grew a little nervous… except for Kira.

"Hi giant Tyranno!" the elevator doors closed leaving a very confused Kaito and Tyranno. Kaito poked at the compartment but it wouldn't open again, the other Dino Knights were nearby wondering what they were doing.

 **Floor 18**

The door opened to reveal Kaito and Rena's home town, however it looked… different. The streets were deserted, and the buildings looked to be in a state of disrepair. A few cars were on the sides of the roads, looking like they hadn't been used in years.

"… Well this is unsettling," Tricera muttered. A bit of movement was heard nearby.

"Life-force…" a low, scratchy voice was heard from where the movement came from.

"Um… what was that?" Kaito questioned, nervously.

"Life-force… Life-force," several more of the voices were heard, before what looked to be human skeletons starting walking out of the buildings and alleys. Though their bones were darkly colored metal, and they appeared to have crystalline muscles of a grimy, yellowish color. "Life-force!"

"What… are those things!? They sort of look like humans, but also… Dragozaurs?" Ptera questioned, looking to be on edge by the appearance of the strange creatures.

"They appear to be desperate for life-force, more so than the Dragozaur's typical gluttony… I admit, this is disturbing," Tyranno said with narrowed eyes.

"Um guys, they're coming this way!" Kaito pointed out with a terrified look on his face.

"I've seen this movie… but it wasn't this scary," Rena reeled back as the Dragozaur-zombies shambled towards the elevator, their metallic, bony hands reaching forward.

"Life-force! Life-force!"

"Gogogogogo!" Kaito was hitting the button rapidly in a panic while Rena clutched onto his back. The Dino Knights looked disturbed, but ready to defend should one of those… things manage to get in. Luckily, just as one of them was about to reach them the doors closed. Kaito and Rena both gave sighs of relief as they slumped to the floor.

"… You know those buttons don't actually make the doors close any faster, right?" Kira pointed out from behind the two.

 **Floor 19**

" **What is your wish!?"** a giant, green dragon called, as it floated in a stormy sky. Kira suddenly raised her hand in excitement.

"Oh! Oh! I want-"

"FIRE!" Sabre interrupted loudly. Kira looked disappointed, and the green old man outside the elevator stared in shock, confusion and anger.

"Now hold it!" the green guy growled.

" **Your wish is granted!"** The dragon shouted, before everything in the area outside the elevator ignited in flames. The green guy gaped at this, while the dragon faded away and seven lights zoomed away. The elevator closed and everyone stared at Sabre.

"You cheated me out of my ice cream!" Kira shouted angrily.

"Yeah, that's not what's wrong with what he just did…" Rena muttered.

"You have tons of ice cream in your pocket anyway," Kaito reasoned.

"But magical ice cream…" Kira pouted.

"… Are we seriously going to ignore that Sabre may have just set an entire world on fire?" Rena questioned, the Dino Knights looked unsure or shrugged, Sabre seemed unconcerned.

 **Floor 20**

"Seriously Sabre, what is it with you and fire?" Kaito asked with a concerned look.

"Kid, you ever lived in an ice age?" Sabre questioned blandly.

"Yes, actually."

"Wait, you have?" the feline Dino Knight looked surprised at this.

"Well, when I'm a Dino Knight I have memories of it at least, and then there are those Loops that start millions of years early," Kaito recounted.

"Guys, the door is opening," Tricera pointed out, Kaito and Sabre halted their conversation to join the others in looking towards the doors in anticipation.

What they were faced with was some sort of small, Japanese style cubical, the only occupant of which was a very large man… thing, staring at them, noticeably clothes less and with a strangely… flat body, looking like it was fused to the wall, no lower half, or even chest to be seen, the skin spreading over the wall almost like it was one with the room.

The being stared at them with its unchanging expression and the occupants of the elevator stared back. After a moment of silence the humanoid's neck seemed to extend rapidly as if it wanted to headbutt them, luckily the door closed before contact could be made, but it left everyone in the elevator wide-eyed.

"… So, um, what were you saying about um… an ice age?" Rena asked quietly, a freaked-out expression on her face that was shared by her fellow occupants.

 **Floor 21**

" _Return the slab! Or suffer my curse!_ " The weird, very creepy mummy thing called as it wavered in the distance.

"… We don't have a slab!" Kira exclaimed emotionlessly.

"… _Oh, my bad. Wrong location, sorry…_ " The being said as the door closed.

"… Okay then," Ptera shook her head to forget what she had seen.

"Seriously, this kind of thing shouldn't freak us out anymore," Kira pointed out.

"Well when it's one thing after the other with no time to process it's a little hard to take it all in stride!" Tricera snapped.

 **Floor 22**

The doors opened to a prehistoric world in chaos, many dinosaurs ran as a giant brain blasted them with some sort of mental laser blast.

"… Well this can't be right, I know I wasn't technically around for it, but that's not how the dinosaurs went extinct, right?" Sabre looked at the other Dino Knights questioningly.

"Giant floating brains… it really is worth noting that this doesn't faze us," Kaito stated, Rena nodded. Kira wasn't paying attention.

"Why is it a human brain?" Tyranno questioned before the doors closed.

 **Floor 23**

The elevator doors opened to reveal a giant, green, yellow eyed dragon. Staring at them, somehow fitting into what appeared to be an average sized apartment. It blew smoke from its nostrils as it glared at them. The doors closed…

"… Okay, so nothing fazes us anymore, at all?" Kaito questioned, Rena and the Dino Knights were nodded, though Kira was oddly stiff… "Kira?"

"I don't know why, but I just had this strange ominous feeling when that dragon looked at me," Kira muttered with a shudder, the others looked at her oddly.

 **Floor 24**

The door opened to reveal Kaito and Rena's home town… currently completed covered by a swarm of Dragozaur Bite Lice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rena screamed loudly as all the alien insects turned in their direction, but the doors closed before they could move towards them.

"… Well I guess some things can still faze us," Kaito admitted as he and Kira tried to calm Rena, whom was breathing heavily.

 **Floor 25**

The doors opened to a room where Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, and Ruby were all seated around a table, playing poker.

"Me have two 3s," Petrie said.

"Go fish," Chomper said plainly.

"We're not playing that game! And even if we were, that wouldn't be the appropriate time to say it," Cera stated in an annoyed manner. The Dino Knights looked very confused, as did Kaito and Rena…

"Hi dad!" Kira waved.

"Oh, hi Kira," Littlefoot waved back before the elevator's doors closed.

 **Floor 26**

The doors opened and revealed the insides of the Dragozaur's base, however there was one… odd detail.

"COOKIES!" Diamond Ryugu shouted, shoving her massive head into a giant pile of cookies, various Dragozaurs keeping their distance. The empress of the Dragozaurs' second head popped out of her back while the first continued eating. "I DEMAND MORE COOKIES!" the Dragozaur drones scrambled to obey the massive beast's orders.

"… Why is Diamond Ryugu scarier like this?" Tricera questioned blankly.

 **Floor 27**

"After seeing Diamond Ryugu going crazy for cookies worse than Cookie Monster, I don't think anything will surprise me," Sabre said firmly.

"I think his real name's 'Sid'," Tricera decided to add, Sabre looked at him oddly. The doors opened to a forest, and the first thing to note was… animals being tossed around and crashing sounds.

"WAH!" A bear shouted as he was thrown through the air.

"Um…" Kaito scratched his head in confusion.

"GAH!" A smilodon was also sent flying, Sabre winced.

"Wonder what's going on," Kira questioned, not looking very concerned. A pack of wolves ran in front of the elevator and blinked in confusion.

"Um… what is that?" One of the wolves questioned.

"Forget what it is, look!" one of them pointed towards Tyranno, whom blinked in confusion. "It looks like Gon! Only bigger!"

"Oh no! If Gon's only kid… what can that thing do!?"

"What are they talking about?" Tyranno asked in confusion, before the wolves could say anymore, a small yellowish blur ran over and crashed into them, sending them flying.

"AAAH!" the Dino Knights and their human and Dragozaur companions watched in sympathy as the wolves were knocked away, before looking at the creature that had done this.

"Gon!" the little, theropod-looking dinosaur said, thumping its tail on the ground as it looked around aggressively, the remaining animals around seemed to cower.

"Well… I'm surprised," Sabre admitted blankly. The little dinosaur looked towards them and sniffed curiously… and started charging towards them.

"Wow! Hold on little guy!" Rena held up her hands in a gesture for him to stop, but the little dinosaur jumped into the elevator without a second thought and knocked them all over.

"Ow…" Kaito groaned in the pile of Dino Knights, two humans (including him) and a humanoid dragozaur.

"Gon!" the dinosaur exclaimed, looking Tyranno in the eye, the elevator doors closed…

 **Floor 28**

The doors opened to an army of Dragozaur drones, looking ready to attack the group.

"Gon!" the little dinosaur exclaimed, before rushing out of the elevator, sending all the Dragozaurs flying in his wake.

"… Well that happened," Sabre stated, before the doors closed.

 **Floor 29**

The doors opened to an empty, white void. Except for one occupant, a little, cartoonish, green tyrannosaur, that looked like it was made from clay. It looked at the occupants of the elevator and smiled.

"Um… hello?" Tyranno offered briefly. Suddenly the sound of loud footsteps was heard, and void shaking slightly, before the little dinosaur was crushed by the foot of a much bigger dinosaur, leaving behind a green pile of goo, and one still blinking eye.

"Ouch…" Tricera muttered, sympathetically. The doors closed soon after.

 **Floor 30**

The doors opened to reveal a small, white cat-like creature. Blank, red eyes stared at the wary occupants of the elevator before they focused on Rena

"I sense you have plenty of potential, would you like to make a contract and become a magical girl?"

"No!" Rena hissed, clutching Kaito's hand tightly.

"Why not? I can grant any wish you desire," the creature tilted its head, its expression unchanging. Rena glared and Kaito growled, shifting into his raptor form and snapping his jaws threateningly, but a large, yellow tail blocked their path. Rena looked up as Brachio stepped forward and looked down at the incubator.

"Kyubey, I understand your intentions are not evil. If doing what you do were the only way to save the earth, I can't say I or my fellow knights wouldn't do the same," Rena and Kaito glanced at the other Dino Knight curiously, they lowered their heads a bit. "That being said. I don't condone your actions, nor do I want you anywhere near Rena!" the largest Dino Knight growled, rearing up a bit to make his point. Kyubey just stared with that same, vacant expression as the doors closed. Brachio lowered himself and sighed tiredly.

"… Brachio?" Rena looked at her partner in concern, he glanced down at her. "Did you mean that?"

"… Back at the beginning of Baseline, being a Dino Knight was all I was, Rena. All of us, our duty was to protect the planet, and we were to do whatever that entailed."

"Whatever that entailed?" Kaito questioned, looking at Tyranno whom nodded.

"We were dormant for millions of years. All that we were before becoming Dino Knights had gone to the sands of time, though I remembered some, now we can't even be sure of any but a few tidbits of our past," the others nodded and silence filled the elevator for a few moments.

"But… While my Baseline self may have participated in the incubator's way of doing things if it were the way to save the earth. Now the idea disgusts me; such manipulation of minds so young… When the Loops end we will all work to save the planet, together," Rena and Kaito smiled and nodded… before Kira pounced on Kaito and hugged him.

"Scaly!" the Dragozaur girl cheered as she cuddled Kaito's reptilian form.

 **Floor 31**

The doors opened to reveal some sort of office building, though the group's focus was less on that, and more on the creepy girl with unruly, tangled purple hair; giving them a blank stare.

"… No, you're not the one," she muttered before turning and sliding away. Everyone in the elevator blinked before the doors closed.

"Um… What?" Kaito–still a raptor–questioned blankly.

 **Floor 32(wildrook)**

 _While the Oingo Boingo Brothers were finding out how to kill the five evil men, a set of doors popped open to reveal a bunch of dinosaurs. The raptor had a sense of wonder at the Egyptian culture, but the form itself had another aspect of their master, Lord DIO, in mind. Specifically, the raptor part. Before any conversation was made, the doors to the building shut, and the Oingo Boingo brothers never got their questions asked._

"Huh," Kaito muttered, surprising the brothers as they saw the doors of the building open... or the fact that the building looked way too big for one room. "Never been to Egypt before, even in my Home Loop. Although I expected more... pyramids."

The duo didn't notice it, but the fact that the raptors brought DIO to mind brought questions to their mind. Then again, DIO was pretty scary, the thought of him as a dinosaur was pants-wetting.

"Oi," the older man said, "can you tell me why you..."

Unfortunately, the doors shut on their own, causing the brothers to enter the building, only to find... a clothing store?

"Oingo," the younger man said, "that was... random, even with Thoth's predictions."

"I hear you, Boingo," the older brother, known as Boingo, replied. "Can't do anything about it now. We just need to track down our targets."

And with the moment passing, the Oingo Boingo brothers resumed their hunt for the Crusaders that were going to kill their master.

 **Floor 33**

"Kaito, are you done being a raptor yet?" Rena asked her boyfriend as he wagged his tail from side to side.

"Not yet," he shook his head with a smirk across his scaly muzzle. The doors opened to reveal a forest, filled with raptors that turned to stare at them. And Kaito noted that they were _all_ female, and that their eyes were all focused on him.

"Back off! He's ours!" Kira hissed as she gripped Kaito. The raptors growled and started to move towards the elevator, but the doors closed before any could get in.

"Ok, I'm done," Kaito muttered, turning back to human.

 **Floor 34(Harry Leferts)**

As the doors closed, everyone just stared ahead with their faces flushed. Finally, Sabre coughed. "Well... Uh..."

Ptera slowly turned and looked toward Tyranno who was frantically trying to forget what they just saw. "That was disturbing."

All Brachio did was nod his head and grimace. "By my calculations, I do believe that you are a hundred percent correct, Ptera."

Blinking, Tyranno just nodded. "What he said."

It was then that Rena and Kaito heard the sound of something writing on paper and turned to see Kira with a notebook in her hands. Something that caused Rena's eyes to fly open as her nostrils flared. "YOU'RE TAKING NOTES?!"

However, Kira just grinned at her and waggled her eyebrows. "Yes, yes I am."

 **Floor 35**

The doors opened to reveal a land made entirely out of ice cream.

"Let me out! Mine!" Kira cried out, trying to get out of the elevator, she scattered into a swarm of gloom bats and each one banged into whatever barrier was holding them in, they all fell to the ground and became a pile of mini-Kiras that formed back together into the original Kira, whom began crying.

"Geez," Rena shook her head while Kaito reached into his sub-space pocket and handed Kira an ice cream cone. She stared at it for a second and hugged Kaito and kissed his cheek before grabbing the cone and hungrily devouring it. Rena rolled her eyes but smiled while the doors closed.

 **Floor 36**

The doors opened to reveal a cave inside a volcano, where Arkosaurus watched over his rule of the dinosaur world.

"Hey! Edgelordasaurus!" Kira called out to the mutant theropod, whom looked towards the elevator in both confusion and rage. "You suck!" Arkosaurus roared and started to charge towards the elevator, but the doors closed before he reached them, Kira stuck out her tongue mockingly.

"Was that necessary?" Rena asked blankly.

"Hey, I've been waiting to do that since Roxy told us about how she beat that guy," Kira shrugged.

 **Floor 37**

When the elevator doors opened, the group was met with the sight of a beach, with conch shells scattered all over the sand.

"Shells," Sabre muttered in an unimpressed tone. Suddenly, eye stalks rose out of the shells, and the group was met with hundreds of glassy, round eyes, staring at them. "Freaky…"

The doors closed, Rena stood rather stiffly, a freaked-out expression on her face.

"Those weren't bugs," Kira muttered with crossed arms.

"They were still creepy!" the red-head countered brashly.

 **Floor 38**

When the doors opened, a forest was revealed. And it was being attacked by Dragozaurs!

"Life-force! Life-force!" The many drones chanted, uprooting trees, and digging through rocks and dirt to find their ever-desired source of life-force.

"Well this is awful!" Ptera exclaimed, hitting the barrier that kept them in the elevator with her wing. The other Dino Knights, Kaito, Rena and Kira nodded in agreement, watching the Dragozaurs attack the forest, with no way to intervene.

"Hey you!" a man's voice interrupted the thoughts of those in the elevator, all the Dragozaurs stopped and stared as a human man, holding a pair of fake flippers, and wearing penguin-feet shoes, came driving in on a scooter, the engine of which sounded like the same man making an engine noise…

"What is this?" One of the Dragozaurs questioned, looking down at the human.

"An appetizer?" Another suggested eagerly, the man didn't seem bothered by the large creatures looming over him. He spoke in a calm tone of voice.

"Don't you know the saying: The more life-force you steal… STRIKE MR. ANDO STRIKE!" The occupants of the elevator only blinked for a second, but the Dragozaurs were defeated.

"… How the...?" Ptera questioned blankly, before the doors closed once more.

 **Floor 39**

The endless blackness of tar filled their visage, the only thing keeping it from flowing into the elevator was the barrier (despite it letting outside entities in…) a few ancient skeletons could be seen scattered throughout it, most preserved being a smilodon and mammoth…

"… This creeps me out more than it should," Sabre muttered.

"At least Mammoth's not here," Rena sighed.

 **Floor 40**

"What the heck?" Kaito questioned, the doors opened to a theater or something… And the elevator was where the screen would be.

"Hey! Down in front!" a gold colored robot with a somewhat beak like mouth, yelled from one of the front seats, all but his and the two seats to the right of him were empty, the other two occupants were another robot, that looked like it had a gumball machine for a head, and a human man.

"Um… Sorry?" Kaito offered confusedly. The doors closed.

 **Floor 42**

"Look! It's the Milky Way!" Sabre pointed towards the galaxy in the distance.

"How do we even have oxygen?" Kaito questioned as it appeared the elevator was just floating in space.

"Who needs oxygen?" Kira shrugged smugly before the doors closed.

 **Floor 43**

"Hey look! It's us from before!" The Tricera in the other elevator pointed out.

"What the?" Tricera muttered in confusion.

"Whatever you do! Don't touch the monkey!" The Kira in the other elevator called over to them.

"What the heck does that mean!?" Rena called back. The Rena in the other elevator shoved their Kira.

"Stop making up stuff!" she growled.

"Oh man, I can't believe we just repeated everything we just heard!" the Sabre in the other elevator shouted in aggravation.

"Not going to happen!" Sabre called back confidently before the doors closed.

 **Floor 43**

"Hey look! It's us from before!" Tricera pointed out.

"What the?" The Tricera in the other elevator muttered in confusion.

"Whatever you do! Don't touch the monkey!" Kira called over to them.

"What the heck does that mean!?" The Rena in the other elevator called back. Rena shoved Kira.

"Stop making up stuff!" she growled.

"Oh man, I can't believe we just repeated everything we just heard!" Sabre shouted in aggravation.

"Not going to happen!" The Sabre in the other elevator called back confidently before the doors closed.

 **Floor 44**

The elevator doors opened only for a dark blur to slam into Tyranno.

"Huh?"

"TYRANNO!" Gigano Dragon shouted in anger as he realized who he had bumped into. "How did you regain your flesh!?"

"Get off me Gigano!" Tyranno grunted as he pushed his rival off of his body.

"What is this!? Why are there only five of you and how did you all regain your flesh!?" Gigano Dragon growled at each of the Dino Knights.

"Are we not here?" Kira questioned, Kaito and Rena shrugged.

"Hey, we're fighting Dragozaurs out there! Hi me!" Sabre waved out into the battlefield, though the Dino Knights and Dragozaurs fighting didn't seem to notice them.

"Well out you go Gigano!" Tricera started to push the Dragozaur out, but the doors closed before he could. "Huh?"

"Don't touch me!" Gigano Dragon hissed. "I'll destroy you-" Gigano Dragon froze in place as Tyranno used his Xelor powers on him to freeze time around him.

"That should keep him under control for a bit," Tyranno sighed.

 **Floor 45**

The doors opened to a fiery explosion that burned off all of the Dino Knight's flesh, reverting them to their skeletal, biomechanical states. Though Kaito, Kira, Rena and Gigano(still being held in place by Tyranno's time powers) were mysteriously unharmed.

"… Ow," Tricera grunted with a frown while the other Dino Knights nodded as the doors closed.

 **Floor 46**

"What in the world!?" Rick exclaimed while staring at the door that had opened in a mountain side, containing some of his friends; Kaito and Rena, some of the Dino Knights, and a girl he was pretty sure he'd never seen before, and Gigano Dragon of all beings!

"Hello Rick, strange meeting you here," Tricera greeted.

"What's going on!?"

"We're trapped in an elevator, what do you think?" Kira huffed with crossed arms.

"Um… Ok, who are you?"

"I'm Kira. The best Dragozaur there is and Kaito and Rena's girlfriend. Who do you think you are, Ricky?" Kira said with a smug look on her face. Rena turned red and Kaito sighed.

"I am not– "Rena started but Kaito touched her shoulder and shook his head no. Before looking at Kira.

"He doesn't know you Kira, he's not Looping. Remember?"

"I know that," Kira rolled her eyes before winking at Rick and sliding to Rena's side. Rick just stared with a confused look on his face with Kaito shaking his head.

"Ok… really. Kaito what's going on, and why is Gigano in there with you!?"

"I have Gigano under control," Tyranno insisted before Kaito spoke to his non-Looping friend.

"Look, this is all very confusing. Basically we're all time-traveling–except Gigano, god forbid–and we're trapped in an elevator right now. Anyway how long as it been since you met the Cerazaur brothers?" Kaito asked, curious about what point in Baseline this Rick was from.

"What? You're really not making any sense. I met– "before Rick could finish a random explosion occurred in the background and blew him into the elevator, where he banged his head against Kaito's.

"Ow…" Kaito groaned.

"What happened?" Rick asked, dizzily.

"Kiss!" Kira exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Kira!" Rena growled, her face still red. The elevator doors closed.

 **Floor 47**

The doors opened to reveal outer space.

"Space again?" Kira questioned, looking unimpressed.

"Seriously! What is going on!?" Rick looked very freaked out.

"Um, who's that?" Kaito asked, pointing to two figures floating in the vacume of space. They appeared to be an orange triceratops and a purple stegosaurus, wearing odd looking spacesuits, with dials, buttons and… did the stegosaurus' one have a clock on it?

Also, they didn't seem to be connected to any ship, or source of oxygen at all…

"Are they okay?" Tricera questioned.

"I'll ask," Sabre nodded, before looking out at the dinosaur astronauts. "Hey! Are you guys okay!?" they didn't seem to respond to the feline's call, they just floated there with the same looks on their faces, occasionally blinking.

"I don't think they can hear you…" Rena muttered, crossing her arms.

"… Is that a green planet, with yellow spots?" Ptera asked, pointing to a planet in the background. The doors closed before any other observations could be made.

 **Floor 48**

"Mars!" Kira cheered after the doors had opened to reveal the barren red planet.

"Tyranno…" Gigano Dragon growled, starting to break free from Tyranno's time-hold.

"Perfect timing! Dump him Tyranno!" Sabre exclaimed, Tyranno sighed before throwing Gigano Dragon out of the elevator, the serpentine dragozaur hit the dust covered ground with a growl before he got back up and glared at the elevator's inhabitants.

"Was that a good idea?" Rick asked in concern.

"Tyranno! You will fight me now!" Gigano shouted aggressively. "Power of the Dark Crystal!" he transformed into his knight mode and pointed his dragon head-hand at them. "Here and now! On this dead planet!"

"Sorry, Tyranno can't fight right now, maybe later!" Tricera shrugged as the doors closed.

"Much later!" Rena shouted before they finished closing. Gigano Dragon ran at the elevator, but it vanished as soon as the doors closed. He roared before punching the ground in frustration.

"TYRANNO!"

 **Floor 49**

The doors opened to what looked like a tropical forest, the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard.

"What's coming… A dinosaur? Is this prehistoric times?" Rena questioned.

"Now prehistoric times? What's with this elevator?" Rick asked incredulously.

"I'm not sure about that, something doesn't seem right…" Brachio muttered, Kaito nodded, noticing what looked like… flying fish? Scattering around as whatever was making the footsteps approached.

Suddenly, the source of the steps came into a view, it was… a giant squid… thing? Walking on land on thick, leg-like tentacles. The cephalopod bellowed loudly as a blue sack on its head inflated.

"Cthulhu!" Kira shouted, overdramatically.

"No!" Ptera shouted back at her.

"… Fascinating," Brachio calmly spoke, before the doors closed.

˙uᴉɐƃɐ pǝsolɔ ɹoop ǝɥʇ uǝɥʍ sǝʌlǝsɯǝɥʇ ʎpɐǝʇs oʇ ƃuᴉʎɹʇ ǝldoǝd ɥʇᴉʍ 'pɐǝɥ sʇᴉ uo ƃuᴉɥʇʎɹǝʌǝ oʇ uǝdo sɹoop ǝɥʇ 'ʞǝᴉɹɥs ɐ ɥʇᴉM

 **0ϛ ɹoolℲ(Evilhumour)**

.daeh sih ta wollip a werht eh sa inanoK gnirebmuls eht rof ylduol oot tib a deksa kciR "!?taht saw tahw ,ylsuoireS"

.erons ot detrats dna seye sih desolc rotpar eht ,taht htiW ".enod era ew ecno em ekaw ,peels ot gniog amm'I" .ni emoc inanoK ees ton did yeht sa enoyreve gnisirprus ,delbmurg rotpar a ",gniht rotavele nmad rehtona s'tI"

.deksa otiaK "?taht saw tahw-W"

 **15 roolF(Evilhumour)**

 **Floor 52**

"Halt! Do not come any closer!" The knight in bronze armor shouted, holding his sword threateningly. He stood in a dark thicket with several suits of armor, similar to his own lying about.

"Considering we can't leave, you don't really have to worry about that," Sabre grumbled from in the elevator.

"Is that a mediaeval knight?" Rick questioned in surprise.

"Really? How are you still surprised by anything at this point?" Kira scoffed at Rick, he glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Leave now! The Lilies of Life are mine to claim and no one else's!" The knight shouted again. Konani grumbled a bit as he continued to sleep. "You will not risk my right to immortality!"

"Immortality is overrated," Tricera muttered, the knight looked like he was about to attack but the doors closed before he could.

"That was weird," Kaito muttered and Rena nodded.

"Please just be quiet for a little while," Konani pleaded tiredly before shoving his face into a pillow.

 **Floor 53**

The elevator opened to reveal a large, fog covered lake. A giant fish-like creature could be seen in the water, its red eyes staring at them.

"Well, this is different," Kaito admitted.

"I am Soldeen of the Lake of Tears. Why have you come here!?" the lake monster bellowed angrily. Before anyone could answer, the doors closed.

"… Oh well, I don't think there was much that could be done there anyway," Tricera shrugged while the others looked at him oddly.

 **Floor 54**

The next destination appeared to be an old, abandoned city… absolutely swarming with rats.

"Aww, how cute!" Kira cheered as some of the rats hissed at them.

"Right… cute," Rena muttered, looking a little creeped out.

"… I just realized, I'm kind of hungry," Sabre said, leering at the rats.

"How can you be hungry? You're not organic right now," Kaito pointed out.

"Um, guys. What's that?" Rick questioned, pointing towards a giant snake with a crown rising up from the shadows and glared at them.

"Who are you? My treasure did not warn me of your arrival…" The snake hissed as it looked at them carefully.

"I'd love to explain everything, but it seems we must be going," Tyranno waved one of his little arms as the door closed. The snake just stared for a moment, before consuming some of the rats.

 **Floor 55**

The door opened to reveal a desert, a desert filled with giant insectoid creatures that turned to look at them, and started to approach

"Next! Next! Next!" Rena shouted frantically, hitting the buttons for the elevator to close. The others noticed a faint buzzing sound in the air above before the door closed. Rena sighed in relief.

"… Once again, pushing those buttons does nothing," Kira pointed out.

 **Floor 56**

The doors now opened to reveal a room filled with gold, a giant frog-like creature sitting atop it turned and glared at them.

"Intruders!? How did you get in!? Where are my guards!?"

"What is that? Discount Jabba the Hutt?" Tricera asked blankly.

"That's not polite Tricera… though I don't think he's a very kind individual," Brachio stated while glaring at the frog creature.

"What!? GAURDS!" The frog hollered again, but the door had closed just as some goblin-looking creatures had come.

"That was an odd one…" Kaito muttered.

"The last few have all been odd…" Rena groaned.

"At least it wasn't a bug this time," Kira offered with a shrug, Rena nodded with a shudder.

 **Floor 57**

The doors opened to a cavern of what looked like bone white stone.

"Run again! Dani!" a voice suddenly exclaimed, before a small group of humans and odd creatures rushed passed the doors.

"… What was that?" Sabre questioned, the others didn't look like they had any answers.

"Well if they were running from something, maybe…" Kaito froze up when he noticed a giant, blue slug, with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, creeping up next to the elevator door and slowly turning its eye stocks their way.

"… Well, it's technically not a bug," Kira weakly offered to Rena, whom looked like she had been traumatized. The monster roared and was about to lunge, when the doors closed. The occupants gave sighs of relief, except Rena, whom was still frozen in fear.

"… You know, these door closing times are pretty convenient," Sabre mentioned offhandedly.

 **Floor 58**

The doors opened to reveal a fog covered area, seemingly a valley of some kind, maybe a few trees. Silence filled the air with a sense of unease.

"… Well this is creepy," Tricera muttered.

"Not the place I'd choose for a vacation spot," Kira shook her head.

"Agreed," Rick said, though he was still very confused on what was going on.

"I think someone's coming," Kaito pointed out, what appeared to be five shapes could be seen in the fog; one most likely human, the other four somewhat humanoid, but a little off.

"Well, what brings you strangers to this place? And what is this you are in…?" An old man with a long gray beard, garbed in a blue robe questioned as he stepped forward. Four red, fleshy ropes extended from his sleeves and connected to the four creatures that followed him; strange, malformed mockeries of humans that hunched over, bearing their oversized teeth and glaring at the newcomers with burning eyes. "Some children and… dragons? That's not exactly something you see every day."

"And he didn't even notice me," Sabre muttered to himself in annoyance.

"We're sorry to intrude mister… but don't worry, we'll be leaving soon," Rena said, giving a somewhat uneasy smile.

"Oh, but what's the rush? I'm always happy to have guests, I would hope you would stick around for a game or two," The man said, an eerie smile creeping onto his face.

"Games are fine, but we really don't have any control over this," Ptera stated just before the doors closed. The occupants of the elevator each gave a sigh of relief.

 **Floor 59**

The doors opened to a horrifying sight; a barren earth, with Dark Dragon looming over the beaten forms of the Dino Knights, Rena, Kaito and Rick, the drago wizard laughing evilly. The occupants of the elevator were stunned into silence… except for one.

"LET ME AT 'EM!" Kira shouted in rage, lunging for the door, despite not being able to pass it. "I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL MURDER HIM! I'LL DESTROY HIM!" Kaito and Rena both grabbed Kira into a calming hug as she breathed heavily.

The doors closed without anyone else saying a word.

 **Floor 60**

"It's okay Kira, he can't hurt you," Kaito assured the humanoid dragozaur as he and Rena kept hold of her.

"But I hate him!" Kira snarled, but calmed a bit in the two human's grip. "I really do…"

"We understand, but raging won't help anyone. You'll only give him satisfaction if you let him bother you," Rena explained in a soothing tone.

"Hey, guys," Sabre interrupted, before gesturing out to what the doors had opened to; some sort of wasteland with cracked ground, and silver, robot dinosaurs running around.

"… Cool," Kira chuckled, Kaito and Rena seemed happy she didn't seem as upset anymore, Rick kept his distance from the three, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Those mechanical theropods express traits of both tyrannosauroideas and raptors," Tyranno muttered in a confused manner, referring to the group of mechanical dinosaurs that seemed most abundant in the area they were viewing.

"Who cares? They're robots," Tricera pointed out.

 **Floor 61**

The doors opened to a dark hallway, and a little humanoid in a yellow rain coat ran in and hid behind Tyranno's foot.

"… What?" Tyranno looked down at the small child(?), whom made a shushing motion. Next a larger humanoid stumbled in, but this one had extremely long arms, short stubby legs, and some sort of… cloth(?) stretched over its face so it couldn't see… and a hat.

"Okay, why did you…?" Kaito started, but stopped speaking when the man… thing, started feeling his face with his hands, after concluding Kaito wasn't what he was looking for he started feeling around the rest of the elevator, while the little invader in the raincoat kept out of his range. Kaito just shuddered.

"… Hey, are you planning on saying anything?" Sabre asked plainly, before the stranger moved his hands to Sabre and started rubbing his metallic bones. "Nope? Just checking…"

 **Floor 62**

The elevator doors opened to another hallway, the long-armed humanoid twitched, before rushing out the doors.

"… Well, that was something," Ptera noted, the others nodded. The little person in the yellow raincoat looked out from behind Tyranno's leg, before nodding and running out the elevator doors.

"… You sure meet a lot of interesting characters in the Loops," Kira stated with a smile.

 **Floor 63**

As soon as the doors opened, a beam of energy shot into it and hit Kaito.

"WHAT THE!?" Kaito exclaimed, in a somewhat higher voice. Now with a female form and longer hair.

"Um, what just happened?" Rick questioned blankly.

"Kaito's a girl now," Sabre muttered in an uncaring tone.

"How the heck!?" Kaito shouted, before looking out the elevator to see what seemed to be a teenager's bedroom, with said teenager looking at them blankly; a purple haired teen of somewhat ambiguous gender, holding a ray gun.

"Um… sorry?" the shooter apologized, his voice revealing he was male.

"What did you do?" Kaito questioned with a glare. "… And why is my hair longer!? Even if you changed my gender, that doesn't make any sense!"

"Look, I was just testing this, and you just appeared in the elevator coming out of nowhere with all the weird dinosaur robots! I was surprised and shot!" the purple-haired boy defended himself.

"I'd say the results weren't that bad," Kira snickered as she examined female Kaito, making her uncomfortable.

"Kira!" Rena growled under her breath.

"Please, just change me back," Kaito sighed, one quick blast later and Kaito was back to his regular form. "Thank you…"

"Oh! Now do Rena!" Kira exclaimed excitedly.

"No!" the red-haired girl snapped. The purple-haired boy raised a finger, as if to say something, but the doors closed before he could.

"Huh, too bad. I wanted to see if that transformation gun of his could make us flesh and blood again," Tricera sighed.

"We can do that now!" Ptera pointed out, transforming from her biomechanical form to a purely organic pterosaur, and back again.

"I know, but I still wanted to see if it could do it," Tricera shrugged.

 **Floor 64**

"Toad! Toad! Toad! Toad! Toad! Toad!"

The DinoZaurs Loopers (and Rick) stared out of the elevator in confusion, at what the Loopers recognized as the Mushroom Kingdom… With every surface, creature, structure… _everything_ replaced by Toad's face. Even the water was Toad's face.

"What the heck…?" Rena questioned.

"No, what the _hell_ ," Kira emphasized with her arms crossed.

"Toad! Toad! Toad! Toad!"

 **Floor 65**

The doors opened to a starry sky, and then a tiny red dinosaur, that the Loopers recognized as a young yoshi, fell into the elevator, and Kaito's arms.

"… What?" Kaito questioned, holding the small yoshi with a blank expression before the doors closed.

 **Floor 66**

A peaceful field was revealed when the doors opened next, a sunny sky was above and there were many trees baring delicious looking fruit. Kira took the small red yoshi from Kaito's arms and placed it on the ground.

"There you go little guy, have a good life," Kira smiled as she pushed it out of the elevator, and it waddled off.

"… Okay," Kaito muttered, glancing at Rena whom looked equally as confused as him.

 **Floor 67(Vman0)**

''I do believe that whatever happens next will not be pretty.''

''Are you sure about that, Brachio?''

Just then, the doors opened... And the sight that greeted them was equal parts goofy and horrific.

To be specific, the entity in question was The Demon Prince... Who was currently spewing up a massive, stream of lava...

''That doesn't look so bad.''

Then, the massive ball exploded, and ten massive meteors soon came careening towards the Elevator's doors.

What happened next? Well... Despite the doors shaking from the collision of the meteors, they still stood strong.

At least nothing worse could happen next, the loopers trapped in the elevator thought to themselves...

 **Floor 68**

The door opened to reveal a fish tank, with a pair of fish swimming around in it, except their faces were that of human men…

"… Is this evidence for, or against evolution?" Tricera questioned blankly.

"I don't think it's evidence for or against anything," Brachio sighed while shaking his head.

"I think it looks funny," Kira giggled, one of the fish seemed to hear this and turned towards them.

"… What are you looking at?" the man-faced fish questioned rudely, before the doors closed.

 **Floor 69**

"That was disturbing," Rick sighed while shaking his head. "And you guys deal with stuff like that all the time?"

"Not all the time," Rena shrugged. The doors opened again to reveal a tropical island… and there was a tiny caveman running around, trying to get at tiny bananas in a tiny tree. "Um…"

"But there certainly is a lot of weird stuff…" Kaito sighed, Kira just pointed and laughed as the miniature humanoid failed to get its bananas.

"Hello, again," A seagull with the same face as the fish on the previous floor, as well as human legs, greeted as it flew by. The doors then closed.

 **Floor 70(calvinball)**

With a ding, the door quietly slid open, revealing the surface of an endless ocean, marred only by a gentle southward breeze. Jumping in and out of the water, not 20 feet away, was a small, flat-faced fish.

"Hey, weren't we just here, looking at the manfish?" Brachio asked. If floors could repeat, Yggdrasil help them all...

As soon as Brachio mentioned fish-men, however, the flat-faced fish seemed to change course, splashing down right in front of them as it stuck its face out above the water.

"Hoi!" the fish said, scowling. "Don't you go calling me a manfish, small fry - I'm a fishman!"

"But that's just - never mind," Tricera said. "What is this place?"

"Why, you're about a day's swim away from Cyclops Reef," the fishman said. "If you have some bait or any kind of snacks, I'll draw it for you on your map!"

"We don't have snacks or a map," Brachio said, and he shrugged. "Sorry."

"Ah, well," the fishman said. "I guess you wouldn't need it - you don't look like you're staying for much longer -" And with that, the elevators closed. "Well, see you, small fries!"

As the elevator trundled on quietly, Brachio broke the silence: "If this next floor has any gull-men..."

 **Floor 71**

The door opened to a city, filled with people with seagull heads. All going about human business, but squawking loudly.

"… I don't know what to think about anything anymore," Brachio sighed, Rena patted his leg with a sympathetic look.

 **Floor 72**

The doors opened to a devastated world, filled with what seemed to be Indominus rex-Dragozaurs in a war with giant robot sharknados, while a Deathstar with the face of Termina's moon slowly approached from the sky, occasionally shooting lasers or missils at both parties…

"… So there just is no such thing as over-the-top anymore, is there?" Rick asked after a moment.

"Pretty much," Kaito sighed. Konani just grunted a little as he rolled over in his sleep.

 **Floor 73**

"Well… I honestly thought that last floor was as over-the-top as it was going to get," Tricera muttered.

"You fool! It can always get more over-the-top! Because in the Loops there is no over-the-top!" Sabre shouted in Tricera's ear-hole. The others just nodded dumbly, even Rick who didn't exactly comprehend what it was he was looking at as much as the others did.

It could be said that, if none of the inhabitants of the elevator ever saw the monstrosity that was 'Indominus-Diamond Ryughidorah' again, it would be much, much too soon…

 **Floor 74**

"I am so confused right now, I just want off this elevator," Rick groaned while rubbing his head.

"Okay! Bye!" Kira cheerfully explained, before grabbing Rick and throwing him out the newly opened doors.

"You just threw Rick out into Candyland…" Kaito pointed out blankly.

"What!? Lucky!" Kira pouted and the others in the elevator groaned.

"What the heck…?" Rick muttered in shock, looking around at the land made of candy he had ended up in, he looked back at the elevator, just in time to see its doors close before vanishing. "…"

 **Floor 75**

"Seriously, you just threw Rick out!?" Rena pointed out incredulously.

"What are you so worked up about? He's not Looping." Kira shrugged nonchalantly.

"He could Loop from this, and if he does what kind of first impression have you given!?" Rena exclaimed while shaking her head.

"Um… that I'm awesome?" the dragozaur girl smirked while crossing her arms, Rena facepalmed out of annoyance. "Besides, I sent him to a world of candy, he should be grateful!"

"Rick's not really the type for that sort of thing, Kira," Kaito muttered while scratching his head.

"Can we all just agree that there could've been worse ways for Rick to exit the elevator?" Ptera sighed.

"Yeah, Sabre could have set the candy world on fire," Tricera stated, Sabre blinked.

"… Wait, I could've what?"

The doors opened to what seemed to be earth, except… there was a very small, green… human? Elf? Rolling things up into a giant ball… and by things, that basically meant anything! Trees, cars, cows! Nothing was spared by the giant rolling ball's endless gravitational pull.

"Well, you don't see that every– "

"Stop! If we keep saying stuff like that every time something weird shows up, it will get real old, real fast!" Tricera interrupted Tyranno.

"It is an odd sight though, wonder why he's doing that?" Kaito watched as the little guy roll up even more objects for its giant ball, like some sort of insane imitation of a dung beetle.

"… Does anybody else hear humming?" Brachio questioned.

 **Floor 76**

The doors opened to reveal some kind of a shop filled with junk, and a small snowman-like creature standing in the middle of it.

"Hee-ho! Welcome to my shop! I want to make enough money to go on a journey, so please help me out and buy something! Hee-ho!" the little snow creature exclaimed in a cheerful tone.

"… Sorry, but I don't think we're in any position to do that," Ptera stated plainly.

" _Ice_ …" Sabre muttered with a manic look on his face/skull. Brachio hit him with his tail. "Ow! I'm still here! I'm not crazy!" everyone just stared at him, even the little snowman creature.

"… Anyway, you probably don't want our money," Kaito stated, holding up a few dollars.

"I thought we used yen," Kira questioned in confusion.

"It's not very consistent…" Rena sighed. The snowman creature blinked.

"… Well, okay! Hee-ho! Maybe we'll meet again! Hee-ho!" he bowed.

"… Maybe?" Tricera shrugged. The doors closed soon after.

"I hope he gets to go on that journey," Ptera said with a nod.

 **Floor 77**

"Go forward my Dragozaurs! Don't let these hard-light rock-heads get in our way of consuming all of this world's life-force!" Diamond Ryugu commanded an army of dragozaur drones, several Gigano Dragon and Dark Dragon-looking dragozaurs flew around, as well as ones that resembled the Drago Clones, with Drago Wing hovering by her side. "We've waited millions of years for this moment! Nothing, not the Dino Knights, and not these interlopers, will interfere!"

"These bone-heads will not get in the way of our plans! The Crystal Gems are already troublesome enough! We must eliminate these enemies now!" Yellow Diamond commanded an army of gems, mostly quartz soldiers, to charge towards the Dragozaur army. Her pearl stood by her side at attention. "Hold your ground no matter what! These beasts will not get a shred of the resources that must be used to create more gems!"

The occupants of the elevator watched as both alien armies came to blows, the Dragozaurs had the advantage in size, but the gems used weapons and could fuse. It was truly a stalemate, but neither side was willing to give up the planet full of the resources they both wanted.

"… is it wrong that I find this entertaining?" Tricera questioned.

"… No, I don't think so," Ptera muttered, looking as if she were in a trance, watching the scene.

"You know, I never noticed before, but they're kind of similar…" Rena pointed out, looking between Diamond Ryugu and Yellow Diamond as they oversaw their armies' conflict.

"Indeed," Brachio nodded, Kaito watched the scene with a dumbfounded look, before glancing at Kira and Sabre, whom were eating popcorn, and sighing. There were a few groans of disappointment when the doors closed on the unconcluded battle.

 **Floor 78**

The doors opened to reveal a room, with a pool of water by the side, some trees growing in an area with grass. And some little, blue creatures that the elevator occupants recognized as chao.

"Aw, so cute!" Kira cooed as she watched the chao crawl.

"I think they look kind of freaky…" Rena muttered, stepping back.

"… I disapprove of you," Kira hissed while glaring at the red-haired girl.

 **Floor 79**

A disco party was going on, in a room filled with dancing raptors and loud music…

"Neat," Tricera said with a small smile.

"Neat? This 'party' is weak!" Sabre scoffed.

 **Floor 80**

The doors opened to a party, almost identical to the previous one. But all the raptors were dancing on top of a bunch of dead smilodons, occasionally taking bites out of the carcasses.

Sabre just stared with his mouth agape.

"I… um, yeah I don't know what to tell you here, sorry," Tricera shrugged to his friend, whom just kept staring. The others couldn't think of anything to say either.

 **Floor 81**

"Um, Sabre?" Brachio poked the freaked out big cat with his tail, Sabre twitched a little.

"I don't think he's going to be in the mood for talking for a while," Tricera sighed.

"That's what you get for tempting the tree," Kira shrugged nonchalantly.

"Kira!" Kaito scolded.

"What? It's true!"

The doors then opened to reveal a swirling inferno of flames. The group stared at it in shock for a few seconds, before the doors closed. Nobody noticed the small smile that formed on Sabre's muzzle…

 **Floor 82**

The doors opened to a bunch of screeching birds, the group winced before the doors closed.

 **Floor 83**

A bunch of instruments were somehow playing themselves, but with zero coordination, making a bunch of nonsensical, chaotic noise.

"That drum's out of tune!" Kira shouted over the noise, pointing to one of the instruments.

"They're _all_ out of tune!" Ptera snapped.

 **Floor 84**

The doors opened to reveal a place void of anything except for constant explosions, the noise of the explosions filled the elevator occupants' ears for several moments before the doors finally closed. Everyone glanced down at Konani, whom hadn't stirred at all from the noise of the previous few floors.

"How does he do that?" Kaito questioned blankly.

 **Floor 85**

The door opened to a café… with a panda and penguin sitting at the counter, that a polar bear was working behind.

"Hey, I know this place?" Kaito said in surprise.

"Really, how so?" Rena asked curiously.

"This is where I learned how to make coffee, from Polar Bear," he explained, pointing to the white bear behind the counter, who's ears twitched a bit, but other than that showed no signs of acknowledging them.

"That's cool, so what's his name?" Ptera asked, looking down at the Anchor.

"Um… Polar Bear."

"… Oh."

"Not a very good name," Tricera muttered in an unimpressed tone.

"This coming from the guy named 'Dino Tricera,'" Kira pointed out bluntly.

"Touché."

The group watched as Polar Bear brought his costumers their orders and got to work cleaning a coffee cup, none of them even noticing the elevator.

"… Can they not see us?" Kaito turned to Tyranno questioningly.

"Hard to say, they don't seem to be able to…"

"…"

"Raptor-san," Polar Bear's voice surprised the group, especially Kaito, whom turned to see the white bear looking directly at him (while the panda and penguin looked at Polar Bear oddly). "It's good to have you visit again, though you look different…"

"… Wait, by visit again, do you mean I exist somewhere in your world right now, or do you remember some different version of– "Before Kaito could finish, the doors closed and the elevator proceeded to the next floor. "… Dangit! I still don't know if he's Looping!

 **Floor 86**

"Oh Yggdrasil! It's horse-head-hell!" Tricera shouted.

"… Those are masks," Brachio pointed out blandly. Everyone just stared out into what looked like the inside of a volcano, with horse-masks floating all around in it… somehow not melting.

"… What even is this?" Kaito questioned blankly.

"I think it's best not to question it," Tyranno said calmly.

"Just like everything else we encounter in this madness," Rena sighed.

 **Floor 87**

The doors opened to reveal what appeared to be a human man, in a black suit, and with a strange white mask on his face, with a very long, protruding noise, blank, round eyes, and a big grin on it.

"What the…?" Ptera muttered as they watched him walk around what seemed to be a greenhouse, and plant some seeds in a few flower pots. He used a watering can to water the plants, and watched eagerly as… copies of his mask's nose(?) quickly sprouted from the pots.

"… You should be taking notes, Kaito," Kira said with a sly smirk, her boyfriend just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Wait, what?"

"I said it's best not to question the madness," Tyranno sighed. The masked man made an 'ok' sign with his hand before the doors closed.

 **Floor 88**

The doors opened to a dark room, the same masked man from before was standing alone facing them. Only his mask looked a little different, the blacks of the eyes were larger, and the grin stretched wider.

"… Hello, again" Ptera tilted her head questioningly. The strange man just silently stalked towards them, before pulling a sharp knife from his pocket.

"Don't even try anything!" Rena growled, pulling her hammer from her sub-space pocket and glaring at the creepy masked man. The Dino Knights all growled threateningly, Kira crossed her arms with a dumbfounded look, and Kaito just stared blankly.

The doors closed before anything else happened, leaving them all just confused.

"… Forget what I said last floor," Kira sighed, patting the still confused Kaito on the shoulder.

"What?"

 **Floor 89**

The doors opened to reveal a nearly destroyed Tokyo, with Godzilla trying to strangle King Ghidorah's middle head, with its two other heads…

"Even with everything else, I honestly didn't see this coming," Kaito muttered.

"Why? This seems exactly like something big-G would do," Kira pointed out.

"… I suppose," Kaito looked unsure, glancing at the scene again before the doors closed.

 **Floor 101(Garebel)**

The elevator doors opened to revealed a ruined city.

The Loopers dropped their jaws, all but Kaito, who recognized the place and Konani, who's still asleep.

"Did the Dragozaurs drained this planet of Life without us knowing!?" Tyranno asked, worried.

"…Nope, this is actually a different branch, actually…" Kaito answered. Rena raised an eyebrow, before an explosion was heard. A boy with blonde hair with blue bangs soon flew into the elevator before the doors closed.

"OW! what the…?" The boy looked around in confusion before seeing Kaito.

"Hello, Tenjou-Sensei!" Kaito told Tenjou, who looked in before he got a lightbulb moment, before frowning.

"I thought I told no need for Sensei. We're equals, now." Tenjou explained. Tyranno looked at the boy, before looking to Kaito.

"Umm… Kaito…" he started when he got two responses, one unexpected.

"How in Yggdrasil did you know my first name!?" Tenjou asked Tyranno.

"What is it Tyranno?" Kaito asked Tyranno, before turning to Tenjou, who looked back at him. Ptera placed a wing over his face and spoke the same thing on everyone in the elevator's mind.

"Great, Two people who are named Kaito. How are we going to tell them apart…!?" Ptera asked.

"Just call me Tenjou. It makes things easier." Tenjou explained. The DinoZaurs were confused, but for a different reason.

"How are you taking us in stride?" Sabre asked Tenjou.

"This isn't the first time, I meet you guys, though only Kaito, my student, was the only one Awake at the time." Tenjou explained.

"Wait, what did you teach him?" Tyranno asked.

 **Floor 102(Garebel)**

The doors soon opened to reveal a bunch of identical dragons fighting the Dark Dragon. The doors closed so fast that they swore the metal dented itself a little bit.

"… That." Tenjou just stated, wondering how the elevator did that. The DinoZaurs turn to their Kaito for an explanation.

"I basically used a monster card called Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon to mind-control all of Dark Dragon's army, except for Dark Dragon himself, and turned his army against him. Their appearance also changed to completely match Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's own, so the real one hid amongst them." Kaito explained.

"And that's when we started being equals and stopped being teacher and student!" Kaito said.

 **Floor 103(Garebel)**

The door soon opened revealing a man dressed in black, except for his trench coat, which is red, and another wearing a grey coat with a hood. The duo entered the elevator, one of them reaching the buttons only to now notice that they're not alone. They blinked at the skeletal dinosaurs before the elevator closed. Tenjou facepalmed.

"Great, you two are now trapped by the Elevator Glitch!" Tenjou yelled out.

"Great! Now we need to wait for a long while. Kaito Kumon, AKA Kamen Rider Baron." The man in the red trench coat introduced himself.

"Kaito Daiki, ALA Kamen Rider Diend, and no, Kumon and I are NOT related!" The man with the grey coat let out. The DinoZaurs blinked a couple of times before Ptera let a "not two more!" Much to Daiki and Kumon's shock. Kaito and Tenjou introduced themselves, allowing them to realize why Ptera said that.

"Great…". Kumon spoke, with Daiki nodding in agreement.

 **Floor 110**

A whirlwind suddenly burst through the elevator, before taking Tenjou, Kumon and Daiki out with it.

"… Well that was unexpected," Kaito commented, the other just gave silent sighs of relief that they were back to only one 'Kaito.'

 **Floor 400**

When the door opened, a bright flash filled the elevator, the occupants shielded their eyes (except Konani, whom was still sleeping…). When the light faded, everyone was surprised to see there were seven Renas, each holding a different colored crystal…

"Wait, what? Did you pull out your prism?" Kaito questioned the recently multiplied girls in confusion, the Renas glanced at each other.

"Huh, that's weird," Orange Rena commented lazily.

"We didn't pull out our prism, maybe that flash had the same effect on our physical structure," Green Rena said intelligently, pushes her glasses up a little.

"Where did you get those glasses!?" Kira asked loudly.

"Well, things just got a bit livelier," Tricera chuckled.

"Yup!" Yellow Rena cheered with a big smile.

"Oh brother, I have a headache," Blue Rena (or, 'Original Rena') muttered while rubbing her scalp.

 **Floor 401**

The doors opened to reveal–

"ICE!" Sabre roared before blasting fire at the icy world outside the elevator, strangely his fire wasn't blocked by the barrier that kept them in. The ice slowly began to melt under the assault by Sabre's flames before the doors closed and the feline Dino Knight stopped. He breathed heavily with a crazed look in his eyes.

"… Sabre?" Tricera probed his friend and teammate slightly, said smilodon jerked a bit before nodding.

"I'm fine…"

"Sabre, couldn't you show a bit of restraint?" Kaito sighed. Sabre twitched slightly before looking towards the Anchor.

"Hey, I'm not taking criticism about restraint from the guy with _eight_ girlfriends," Sabre countered smugly, Kaito looked embarrassed as Kira and several of the Renas chuckled. Red, Blue and Green Rena just rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, shame on you Kaito," Kira giggled as she patted her boyfriend's back.

"But that's not, but… what?" Kaito looked incredulous as he tried–and failed–to formulate a response.

 **Floor 402**

"Seriously guys, stop it," Kaito grunted in annoyance as some of the elevator occupants continued to laugh at him.

"Oh, lighten up Kaito, it's funny," Yellow Rena giggled before high-fiving Kira.

"Yeah, just accept your lot in life 'harem-master,'" Tricera snickered, Kaito glared at the biomechanical triceratops.

"Don't call me that! I don't have a harem," the Anchor growled.

"Sure you do, and the sooner you accept that the better," Kira smirked as she hovered behind him, Kaito just glared at her blandly, he looked like he was about to retort when the elevator doors opened and his eyes widened. Kaito was shocked and nervous to be met with the sight of thousands of Renas _and_ Kiras.

The numerous duplicated girls all looked towards the elevator.

"Hi Kaito!" they all waved, looking at him with eager smiles on their faces. The doors closed before any interactions could be made. Kaito clutched his chest and let out a few nervous breaths, a bright blush on his face, a small giggle behind him brought his attention back to his smirking girlfriend.

"… Shut up," Kaito muttered, trying his best to regain his composure as he glared at Kira, whom stuck her tongue out at him. Several Renas, Sabre and Tricera laughed.

 **Floor 550**

The doors opened to an open view of the ocean, before an abyssal was thrown into the elevator, by cannon fire.

"Wanko!?" Kira exclaimed in surprise at the new entrant.

"Sister?" Wanko blinked as she looked up at Kira, before looking around at the elevator in confusion.

"Well that's just great, as if this place wasn't crowded enough," Red Rena muttered with her arms crossed.

"Rena, don't be rude," Kaito whispered to her.

"Hey, I'm not rude," Light Green Rena whined with a sad frown.

"Not you, her," Kaito sighed while facepalming.

"… Interesting," Wanko muttered blankly.

"That's one way of putting it," Ptera stated blandly.

 **Floor 551**

The doors opened to the Great Valley, from which a small long-necked dinosaur calmly walked in.

"Hello everyone, so this is happening again?" Littlefoot questioned casually.

"Dad!?"

"Father?" Kira and Wanko both said in surprise, though Wanko's response was far more subdued than her younger sister's.

"Yes, I'm sure this will be an interesting experience, again," Littlefoot smiled.

"You did this before?" Kaito questioned blankly.

"We can discuss that later, right now it seems the elevator is moving," Littlefoot stated, just as the doors closed.

"And away we go!" Sabre commented.

 **Floor 552**

The doors to the elevator opened the inside of _another_ elevator, the inhabitants of which seemed to be a blue stegosaurus with glasses, a pearl necklace, red hair and lipstick, nuzzling a light brown triceratops with a shirt collar around his neck and a tie.

"What in the world?" Kaito squinted his eyes questioningly.

"Uh, I need to get back to work!" the triceratops exclaimed in a nervous, somewhat exaggerated tone, before rushing into the other elevator; leaving the befuddled stegosaurus behind as the doors closed behind him. He gave a sigh of relief… until he noticed the Dino Knights looking at him.

"What's up?" Tricera asked in a friendly manner, the other triceratops' eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"GAH! ZOMBIES!"

"Well that's rude," Kira commented as she hovered by Wanko, her wings extended. The triceratops looked shocked at them, along with Kaito and Rena.

"GAH! WEIRD CREATURES!"

"Hey, calm down," Littlefoot tapped his foot.

"GAH!" he looked at Littlefoot and blinked. "… a kid?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep," Konani growled from the back of the elevator, leaving the tie-wearing triceratops even more confused.

 **Floor 553**

The doors opened to what looked like a human workplace, except all the desks, chairs, and everything else seemed to have been sized-up, to fit the various _dinosaurs_ that seemed to be working there.

"Oh! This is my stop! Gotta go, bye!" the triceratops exclaimed in a panic, rushing out of the elevators. Leaving the remaining occupants to ponder what had just occurred.

"… We don't look like zombies, do we?" Ptera questioned the other Dino Knights in a slightly self-conscious manner. The others looked unsure.

"Um… no?" Tyranno looked towards Kaito, whom shrugged.

"Kind of cyber-zombie-ish," Kira commented.

 **Floor 554**

"Guys? What's going on?" Mammoth questioned, suddenly getting shoved into the elevator.

"Oh! Hey, buddy! Welcome to insanity!" Sabre exclaimed in a cheerful tone, Mammoth looked at him blankly, before glancing at the other occupants of the elevator.

"What the…?"

"Trust me, don't worry about it," Littlefoot smiled, Mammoth just stared at him.

"What's out there, anyway?" Green Rena questioned, glancing out of the elevator door at where Mammoth had come from, only to see a swirling vortex of darkness and colors. "… Okay then."

 **Floor 555**

Two elevator doors opened and a group of Looping dinosaurs and humans, found themselves face to face with a group of Looping biomechanical dinosaurs/prehistoric mammals, humans, a couple of biological dinosaurs, an alien shapeshifter, and an abyssal…

"What in the name of tree?" Alan questioned weirdly.

"Oh, hi Alan," Kaito waved, nervously.

"Kaito, something's weird. They don't look like they recognize us," Tyranno pointed out with a frown on his metallic skull.

"Who are you guys? How do you know us..?" Roxy asked, before she noticed something snoozing in the back of the other elevator. "Konani!?" at that exclamation the Konani in her elevator raised his head a little before muttering something to himself and going back to sleep.

"Oh… so that wasn't a dream," The Konani behind the Dino Knights muttered groggily before going back to sleep. Yellow Rena poked him a little, but his growl made her stop.

"I'm guessing this is what Roxy meant when she said they'd experienced this before," Green Rena concluded while adjusting her glasses.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out," Kira grumbled.

"Wait, what do you mean by that!? How could Roxy have told you about this later if it's happening now, and um…"

"Owen, trust me. That is the least you have to worry about right now," Littlefoot called from the Dino Knight's elevator.

"Littlefoot!?"

"Don't worry! I'll join you again for a little bit soon!"

"I'm so confused right now," Mammoth muttered dizzily.

"What exactly are you guys anyway, what's your composition?" Poly asked curiously.

"We're not answering that!" Sabre hissed. "Just wait until you meet us!"

"Sister, are they bothering you?" Wanko questioned Kira whom was looking irritated.

"No… but all these Renas are!" at that exclamation the seven Renas looked a little fearful when Wanko turned her glare towards them.

"Wanko! Calm down!" Littlefoot said sternly, causing his abyssal daughter to stop her glaring. "You shouldn't take your sister's jabs so seriously… and she shouldn't make them in such a way… Kira!"

"Sorry dad!"

"Ian, you are stopping with the Ping experiments when this is over," Alan hissed towards the other man.

"HE WON'T" The occupants of the other elevator all yelled as the doors closed.

 **Floor 565**

"What's that?" Mammoth questioned, before a giant vacuum-cleaner sucked him out of the elevator, the others stared blankly.

"… He's probably fine," Sabre assured.

 **Floor 600**

"I think I'll get off here," Wanko commented, stepping out into the vast ocean, "Don't know when another ocean floor will come up…"

"Aw, well hope to see you again soon sis," Kira waved, Littlefoot gave a wave with his tail.

"Goodbye sister, father," Wanko nodded, before speeding off.

 **Floor 666**

The doors opened to nothing but a blue void, and a deathly, computerized screeching sound that pounded on the eardrums of all occupants of the elevator.

"AH! WHAT IS THAT SOUND!?" Kaito shouted out as he hugged Kira and two Renas.

"IT'S AWFUL! MAKE IT STOP KAITO!" Light Green Rena cried as she clung to Kaito's back.

"I FORGOT HOW TO SHAPESHIFT! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE!" Kira shouted.

"WHY DIDN'T THE ANCIENT'S GIVE US THE ABILITY TO TURN OFF OUR EARS!?" Sabre yelled as he buried his skull under his paws.

"WHAT!?" Ptera shouted in confusion and pain. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I'M TRYING TO COVER MY EARS!"

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!?" Tyranno added, flailing his tiny arms.

"NO BETTER THAN US!" Brachio and Tricera both shouted, agonizing over their lack of hands.

"… Huh, I don't think it's that bad," Littlefoot stated calmly. Finally the doors closed and everyone gave sighs of relief.

"… Man… You know, I was expecting something with fire," Kaito said, pointing to the floor's number, and letting Kira and the two Renas go. Though Light Green Rena still clung to his back.

"Now you know why they call it: Blue Screen of Death," Green Rena stated. The others just nodded. A few snores were heard and everyone turned to look at Konani.

"… How could he sleep through _that_?" Sabre questioned dubiously.

 **Floor 667(Vman0)**

''Well at least that floor's closed off now...''

After about 5 seconds, Konani woke up, just as the doors opened up to reveal, what else but the Darkeater Midir...

Who immediately noticed the elevator and attempted to blow up just as the elevator's doors closed.

Just one second before the doors closed, Brachio swore he heard some angelic woman singing in the background...

 **Floor 668**

"… Anyone else see what I see?"

"That depends, Kaito, is what you see a giant cyborg Komasan shooting rocket fists to destroy glowing monkey heads that are falling from the sky?" Littlefoot asked the Anchor, a blank expression on his face.

"… Yes."

"… No, _nobody_ else is seeing that."

"…"

"Still not the weirdest thing I've seen," Kira commented in an unimpressed tone as she watched the monkey heads blow up from the force of the giant komainu's attacks.

"… Yeah, I'm getting off now," a tired Konani commented, stumbling out of the elevator.

"Wait, what!? Do you expect to be able to sleep in a world like that!?" Sabre asked with a look of disbelief, Konani just stared back.

"… Better chance than I have with you guys, bye," the raptor commented before the doors closed.

"… Okay than," Sabre grunted, the others shrugged.

 **Floor 669**

"This is not what I was expecting…" Kaito stated, looking out at the world they now viewed; a prehistoric looking world with large dinosaur fossils, a living tyrannosaur sleeping on a rock formation… and Mario jumping around with chain-chomps nearby, and the occasionally mushroom-headed toad.

"Hey, Mario! What's going on!?" Kira decidedly to loudly call, the others giving her strange looks. The red-clad plumber stopped jumping and took a moment to look towards the strange elevator that had appeared from nowhere, he stared in confusion for a moment, before shrugging and continuing to go running and jumping.

"… I guess he's not Awake," Tyranno shrugged, but visibly cringed when he saw Mario throw his hat on the slumbering T-rex, and basically possess it…

"Well, I think I'll step off here," Littlefoot said with a yawn, getting out of the elevator and into the strange world.

"Dad?" Kira looked curious of the long-necked dinosaur's choice.

"See you next time we happen to run into each other, Kira, be good," Littlefoot said in a fatherly manner, Kira looked at him with an unreadable expression for a moment, before smirking.

"No promises."

"Wouldn't expect any less," the two shared a laugh before the doors closed.

 **Floor 670**

"What's with the Kamikazaurs!?" Rena questioned in shock, watching Dragozaurs rain from the sky outside, exploding on impact with the earth. "What's even the point of that!? They're not getting any life-force!"

"Kind of funny to watch though…" Kira chuckled, the others gave her strange looks. "… What?"

"Get me out of here!" a familiar voice shouted, before a biomechanical stegosaurus ran into the elevator.

"Stego?" Tyranno questioned.

"Tyranno!?" Stego glanced around at everyone in the elevator in shock. "Everyone! And… huh?" he looked at Kira questioningly.

"Hey," she waved.

"… Aren't you the dragozaur spy that tried to steal the Dino Daggers?"

"That's in the past, I like to look towards the future," she shrugged, Stego glanced at the others confusedly.

"Dragozaurs still exploding outside," Ptera blandly pointed out, though the doors closed soon after.

 **Floor 671**

"WON! Ecrof-efil s'htrae tnaw I, Ginw Ogard!" Diamond Ryugu shouted angrily at her smaller minion.

"Yawa thgir! Ecnenime ruoy, esruoc fo!" Drago Wing bowed fearfully, before turning to the many Dragozaur drones that were watching, "Ecrof-efil that gnitteg no krow ot teg! Reh draeh uoy! Llew?

"Tulg dna egrog! Tulg dna egrog! Ecrof-efil! Ecrof-efil! Haey!" the drones cheered eagerly.

"… What am I looking at?" Stego asked blankly from in the elevator, "… Scratch that, what am I _listening_ to?"

"Don't worry Stego, once you're Looping… well, it still won't make much sense, but you'll be able to handle it better," Sabre assured, Stego just stared at him confusedly.

"… What?"

 **Floor 697**

"Hey, prehistoric times," Ptera noted the outside with a bit of nostalgia, the other Dino Knights shared her sentiments.

"Wait, really!? That's dinosaur times again!?" Stego asked in shock, "I mean, this has all been crazy, but even time travel is going on with this stuff?"

"Time loops typically mean time travel, so yes," Kira stated plainly, Stego blinked, staring out into the prehistoric world.

"All of this is very overwhelming, I'm sure," Green Rena gave a look of sympathy to the non-Looping Dino Knight.

"Wait, hold on, is that…" Stego narrowed his eyes, he spotted a flesh and blood stegosaurus outside, "… Daisy!?" he rushed out of the elevator before anyone could speak.

"Wait! Stego!" Sabre called out in confusion.

"Sorry guys! But I might not get this chance again!" Stego called back as he kept running towards his mate he hadn't seen for millions of years.

"… Well he just up and left us," Sabre grumbled.

"Though, it's completely understandable why he did," Rena noted, her duplicates, Kaito and Kira nodding.

"Let's let him have this, the doors are closing anyway," Kaito stated, the last image the group saw before the doors fully closed was Stego and Daisy nuzzling each other affectionately.

 **Floor 700**

"I know we're biomechanical, but I still find this… kind of strange," Ptera muttered, looking out into the world of what appeared to be; mechanical dinosaur-truck hybrids…

"They're robot dinosaurs, we saw something like that before, even while we were in this elevator," Sabre pointed out, watching the one that looked like a tyrannosaur break some ground with the wrecking ball that hung from its tail, revealing what appeared to be ore hidden in the ground, that it began to eat.

"I have many questions, but I don't know where to start," Kaito sighed, Kira was hovering around him, purposely creating an annoying buzzing noise with her wings… "Stop that!"

"Hmm… Nah!" Kira stuck her tongue out at the Anchor, Kaito groaned.

"My only question is this; who built those things?" Brachio asked, nobody had answer… The doors closed soon after.

 **Floor 701**

"Another elevator?" Cinder questioned, she, Raven and Vernal staring at the occupants of the other elevator theirs had opened to.

"I envy you, it's much more crowded in here," Tricera grunted in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, we have fun in here!" Kira protested, flaring her wings.

"Define 'fun,'" Light-Green Rena mumbled in a melancholy tone.

"… So, are those other Loopers?" Vernal questioned, looking a bit disturbed by the biomechanical, skeletal creatures staring at them.

"Yeah, not had much personal interaction with them though," Raven noted.

"Hey Cinder, want to have a burning contest!" Sabre called out eagerly, the others gave him hard stares, "… I mean next time we meet _outside_ of the elevators!" the stares didn't stop…

"Yeah… I'm gonna say no, you go overboard too much," the Fall Maiden dismissed the Dino Knight's offer, the doors closed.

"Overboard?" Sabre questioned blankly.

"YES!" the other occupants of his elevator shouted, causing the biomechanical smilodon to wince.

 **Floor 1000**

The elevator opened up, and a dizzy Kaito exited it. Followed by an excited Rena.

"Oh great Yggdrasil, we can finally leave!" Yellow Rena cheered as she ran past the tired Anchor.

"Really!?" Sabre quickly rushed out and gave a sniff of the air (even though he currently lacked a nose…) and grinned. "Yes! Finally out of that horrible, confined space!"

"I'm in agreement that it's good to be out of there, I was getting tired of smelling you," Ptera sighed, flying out of the elevator. Sabre glared at the other Dino Knight.

"Kaito?" Rena questioned her boyfriend, concerned for his state. A far less concerned Kira zoomed by, looking eager to stretch her wings.

"Yes! Free-flight once more!"

"Kira! Show some sympathy for your boyfriend! I think he's in shock!" Rena growled, even as Orange Rena stumbled out of the elevator, without a glance in her and Kaito's direction.

"Um, no. I'm actually just tired," Kaito assured.

"… Oh," Rena sweatdropped.

"That elevator was very cramped…" Brachio cracked his neck a bit as he stomped his way out of the confined space, the others making way a little for their larger companion.

"I barely noticed," Purple Rena muttered, riding on Brachio's back.

"Well I did notice! Who knew being in a confined space with myself could be so annoying!" Red Rena growled.

"Not me…" Tricera stated plainly.

"Where did it take us anyway?" Tyranno asked, everyone looked around, and realized they were in the room the Dino Knights' skeletons were usually displayed in. The response was unanimous.

"… Really!?"


End file.
